A Family That Lies
by CupTheCake18
Summary: Bella Swan's been away from home for a very long time, and now that her mom is remarried she feels it's time to head back on home to her family, but she's about to learn that her family, and friends have alot of dark secrets hidden in their closets that can't stay hidden, and most importantly she's going to learn that her family is a family that lies.
1. Chapter 1

chapter one; goodbye sunshine warmth, and homeiness I once knew;/ new & improved:D

not edited :? sorrry! ill come back & fix it!

Hello! Well this chapter is better than the first I hope, I really don't know but well see eh? tell me what you think, enjoy(: :Dfub!:

I sighed zipping up the last of my suitcase, I didn't notice I was crying till the tears landed on the suitcase making little sploches on the material. I raised my hand to my face wiping the tears with a sigh. I didn't know why I was crying I wanted to go, I'm the that suggested I go while they went on their honeymoon. Maybe my bipolarness? I rolled my eyes grabbing my pillow hugging it to my chest letting my tears fall freely. I gazed around the room I noticed all the smiling faces around me I squeaked startled but then rembered they were pictures that I hadn't taken down. I looked at the pictures each bringing new tears until got to theres my family's all of us smiling so happy it looked like it hurt. Jake,Quil Embry, Leah and me embracing each other laughing full on. I smiled remebering the day, my last day in forks at the bonfire;It was the first bonfire everyone went to not one person was at home it was the best one yet,each of us telling stories if we wanted. Everyone entranced as Uncle Billy and Uncle Harry told the legands. Food and music, kids running around playing games. I smiled remebering my old home the one that smelled of woods and salt. I rubbed my eyes the tears slowing down. The door opened revealing my mom standing there;She rushed to my bed when she saw me crying, she placed my head against her chest trying to soothe me. I heard her heart beating with each breathe she took thump,thump,thump. I snuggled closer to her wanting to be in my mother's arms one last time before she was the person i didn't see for a long time, she would be trading places with Charlie. I wondered how she felt about that? She would never tell me if it hurt her she was to selfless to do that. I sighed as she kissed my head like she used to when I was little, I smiled through my tears.

"My bella are you okay?" she asked

"You don't have to go if you don't want to." she added making me laugh

"I'm fine mom just a little sad 'cause Ima miss home, it's where the first time I went potty, first steps you know all that jazz." I said smiling she laughed "Yes I remeber that sweetie." she said quietly I nodded

"But I do wanna go I miss everybody over there too." I added she sighed before saying

"You better call me everyday and tell me everything that has happend i don't even care if the most eventful thing you did that day was take a dump or something you still call got it?" she said seriously I wrinkled my nose

"That's nasty." I said looking up at her she frowned looking down at me "I'm being serious bella, besides it natural everybody nobody can say ohh Idon't take a dump I just pee." she said laughing at the end I nodded and held out my pinkey to her she put her's to mine and wrapped it around mine.

"I love you bella." she said getting up "call me when you get there, ima take a nap."

"I love you too." I said kissing her cheek.

"Oh and Phil is waiting for you downstairs he said he has to give you something." She said with a wave of her hand.

"Alright." I said pulling down my suitcase from my bed rolling it out of my room and down the stairs. I huffed at it's heaviness, dang bag!

"Bella." Phil said making me jump and almost fall gracefully down the stairs.

"Yes?" I answered weakly

"Here." he said handing me a small square wrapped thing.

"What is it?" I asked fingering the small and very light package

"Open it." he said simply. I shook my head but unwrapped the item finding a gold credit card, I squealed happily

"It's unlimted." He said smiling down at me

"Thanks Phil, your the best!" I squealed before hugging the man that came to be one of my favorite men.

"Your welcome sweetie, but remember not all at once okay?" He said trying to scold me but failing miserably

"Ok, And you remember take care of my mother if there is even one scarth on her pretty little head your dead!" I said scolding him but then I laughed happily cause I had just ryhmed

"Alright ." He joked placing a kiss on my head.

"I'll miss you sweetheart." he sighed

"Me too." I whispered

"Well go on or your gonna be late for you flight." He said pushing me towards the door.

"Trying to get rid of me huh?" I joked he rolled his eyes at me, but kept pushing me out the door. Jerk!

"Remember to take your car to the car flight place."

"Alright dad." I said waving my hand dissmisevly; walking to my beautiful red charger, I smiled I'm really glad I'm taking my baby with me. I slid into the car taking one last glance at my house.

Goodbye home.

"Tickets ma'am?" The elder man asked smiling at me from nehind the desk

"Hold on um sir, I know I put them here just let me, Ohh there they are." I said diggin their my large pink bag that was filled with snacks, snacks, snacks, and did I mention snacks? Oh and my ipod, gotta have tunes on a long flight ride.

"Here you go sweetie your gate nnumber is 39." He said smiling a toothy smile at me

"Thanks!" I said happily grabbing my suitcases and putting them on the stupid weighing thiny, while he took out the stickers that marked the bag was mine, and the flight number and such.

"You have a good day!" I said walking away into the shop to buy a magizine. Making a beeline for the Justin Bieber one that was on every shelf praticly.

"Omg Justin Beiber!" Some random girl squealed nearly burst my ear drum

"Ow! Some people need to hear okay sweetie?" I said icly while rubbing my ears

"Gezze, Lilly calm down it's just mc shorty cat chaser, on the cover of the magizine." A brown haired girl told the squealing blonde girl

"A hot one like yum, give a sprite with that piece of meat! Aha, and excuse me bizznicth? That's my future husband! He is a genuis okay here wrote the songs, Baby,One time,One less lonely girl-" the brown haired girl cut her off

" I don't give a fuck about him singing about girls he wants to fuck. And stop showing everbody how much of a stocker you are." The brown haired girl said rolling her eyes

"I'm not a stocker, I just gotta know things about my future husband!" The blonde haired girl said sticking out her toungue maturely

"Not everybody is in love with Justin Beiber like you are Lilly, now apoligize to the girl who's ear drum you practically busted." The brown haired scowled as Lilly eyes grew wide

"Omg, I'm so sorry." Lilly drawled before smiling happily as she saw the Justin Beiber

"Do you love Justin Bieber too? Isn't he just so hot?" Lilly asked me her face shining as she talked about her 'future' husband.

"Um not really I'm mean his alright, but I'm not In love with him." I answered rocking back on my heels akwardly, I mean hello what if she shoots me, I don' t know what JUstin Bieber crazy fans will do!

"See I told you not everyone loves Justin Bieber." The brown haired girl sang happily before turning to me

"I'm Rose, and you are?" She asked me out streching her hand towards me

"Bella." I said shaking her hand

"Yes! One less girl to kill!" Lilly sang gleefully next to me.

"Um?" I said akwardly

"Did your mom drop you on your head when you were a baby?" Rose asked her backing away from her friend

"Yes, and I really hate how you always bring it up you promised." Lilly huffed making Rose roll her eyes

"Your such a freak." Rose muttered

"Your mom is In the bed!" Lilly yelled happily.

"So Bella why don't you like my man?" Lilly asked looking into my eyes as if to search for answers

"Because he is a famous pop star, and he's dating Selena gomez." I said like it was the most obvious thing on the plant

"Don't forget he is a cat chaser!" Rose sang happily

"Yup that too." I nodded making Rose smiled happily

"So I'll kill a bitch, and become famous too." Lilly said making me chuckle

"Flight too Forks, Washington leaving In 30 minutes!" A voice said over the speakers.

"Shit my flight." I said making my way over to your register

"What a kawinkadink that's our flight too!" Lilly sang happily while Rose smile happily nodded her head

"Well let's go." I said handing the cashier five dollars and grabbing my bag and running to the check out line

"Now boarding flight 233." The voice said over the intercom

"Yes! We made it." I said breathless handing the pretty blonde my ticket as Lilly, and Rose did the same.

"I know gezze freaking lost ten pounds running that thing." Lilly said wiping invisble sweat from her forehead

"Uh no I did plus more from carrying your ass!" Rose yelled making the ticket girl look at us waringly; I smiled warmly at her before pushing Rose, and Lilly into the little hall way that led to the airplane.

"Shh you guys your gonna get us kicked off!" I whispered to my two new crazy friends who did I mention I love very much?

"It's her she's the one who wants to kill people!" Rose yelled

"Nu-uh your the one that collects skelton heads!" Lilly yelled back

"Their not skelton heads their anmial parts because like for the last freaking billion time I told you I want to be a scienctist!" Rose said angerily but she always sounded a little hurt

"I'm sorry Rose, you know I love you, your my best friend." Lilly said reaching over and hugging her best friend

"Aww, Hallmark moment!" I sang happily as Lilly and Rose glared at me

"To early? I asked backing up into the entraance of the plane

"Yes." They said together following me into the plane

"What seat do ya'll want?" Rose asked tapping her chin thoughtfully

"One with two windows!" Lilly squealed

"Ohh that One! I call shot gun on left window!" I squealed happily even clapping my hands

"Your hanging out with Lilly to much." Rose complained

"No, that's normally behavior I'm warming up to you, now hurry the fuck up before I shot you." I said pointing my little finger gun at her giggling widly, Lilly soon joining me

"Okay maybe your right." I sighed after I calmed down

"You think?" Rose mumbled strapping on her seat belt

"Buckle your seat belts will be leaving shortly." A lady said at the front of the airplane

"Now these are the gas mask in case of-" Rolling my eyes at her I turned out the rest of the speech and stared out the window watching as all the other planes took off

"Hmm." I sighed getting out my pack of gum outta of my bag.

"So why are you going to Forks and spoons?" I asked Rose plooping my gum into my mouth before holding it out to her to take some.

"Thanks, and to live with my mom; I miss her." Rose said with a shurg

"Ohh you live with your dad?" I asked chewing my lovely juicy fruit gum

"Yeah." She said smiling

"And I live with them! Since my parents died." Lilly said bouncing in her seat.

"Ohh I'm sorry." I said frowning

"No big you didn't kill them, a drunk driver did." She said smiling sadly

"That's sad, we should harder on going against drunk driving." I said thinking of ideas

"We should." Lilly agreed.

The plane took off making my ears pop painfully as we got higher into the air

"Ow." I moaned

"Owiiee!"Lilly squealed clucthing her ears, and searching for any sort of comfort

"Rose." Lilly, and me moaned cluthing at her and putting her heads against her chest.

"Ow, ow, ow,ow." I moaned rubbinh my ear

"Ouch, ouch Rose!" Lilly moaned on the other side of Lilly

"This is going to be a long plane ride." Rose sighed patting mine, and Lilly's head softly.

"Ahh stanger danger!" I screamed

"Shh!" Lilly moaned

"Um Bella to late I could've already raped, and killed you." Rose said chuckling

"Aww no fair!" I whined unhappily

"Life's not far." Lilly sang

"So I guess ya'll are feeling better?" Rose asked sighing

"Umm?" I said looking at Lilly at the same time she looked at me

"Yes!" We said together before bouncing in the seats

"Ohh clouds." I said happily

"Still gonna be a long plane ride." Rose moaned into her hands

"A fun one!" Lilly said while I nodded with wide eyes

"Text me, or come visit me I'm cheif swan's daughter, I'm pretty sure I'm in the phone book." I said hugging them quickly before they

grabbed their luggage

"Alright, you too If we forget." Lilly said smiling

"Alright, now off to the car pick up." I mumbled swinging my bag onto my shoulder then rolling my bag after me.

10 minuteslater:D

"Red charger." I huffed to the annoyed man

"Lot 26, row 2." He said handing me my keys and throwing me a glare

Well sorry dude didn't know you had to pick up your car at a certain time!

"Hmph! Rude!" I huffed marching away from him towards the freaking large lot

"This is gonna take forever." I mumbled looking up at the lot number.

Finally after walking a billion miles I made it to lot 26.

"Ohh my baby did you miss momma? Did you, 'cause I missed you! Oh yes who is my beautiful baby, you are. Yes you are." I coed rubbing my car lovingly

"Now off to popo's baby." I said while pulling out of this dang airport.

-fin:D

how was it?  
don't you like Lilly(: baha! she a even crazier version of me and my friends no joke,(;

and rose what about her? to chill? no worries she gets fun:) you will see them again I promisee.

To be honest i like this one more than the orignal it's more me!(:

Seth & bella3


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two; Reminsing with old souls my heart once knew

new and improved chapter two,;

:fu;;;;;;;b

so this is improved and BUt not spellchecked so try to enjoy: without noticing the errors!;D

"Dad where are you at?" I sighed into the phone

"At Billy's house." My dad answered sheepishly. I rolled my eyes sighing theagain.

"Dad." I said in a scolding tone

"I know, but I didn't think you would get here so fast." My dad sighed

"It's okay dad." I said smiling

"Why don't you come over everyone's here." My dad said

"Everyone like who?" I asked curious. Of course Jake would be there because it was his house but, would Leah,Embry, Quil, and my other uncles be there too?

"The whole family, Bella it's like a family reunion minus you of course." My dad said with a chuckle

"I feel so loved." I mumbled into the phone placing my bags inside the house, but not before pulling out a bikkini. If I was going to La Push I needed a suit. I jumped in the car loving as it purred to life, and heading over to La Push.

I parked my car in front of the house that used to be mine, that used to be my home so many summers ago.

"I missed you, you black household." I mumbled staring out the windshield at the old house where a group of guys and pale beautiful people stood.

I pulled the key out of the ignition, and pushed open the door stepping out into the cold salty smelling air.

how I've missed you forks, and spoons I thought smiling.

I walked up to the little trail that led to porch. I peeked into the window spoting Leah who was staring sourly at the floor. What was wrong with her? Well there's nothing more fun them cheering up your best friend I thought, as I pulled out my phone dialing the local flower shop.

"Hello, Daisy's flower shop how may I help you?"

"Yes, I liked to have a delivery of a dozen dandelions to my friends house." I said into the phone crouching down on the floor so no one could see me.

"Alright what's the adress?" She asked

"4438 yanny road." I mumbled unsurely

"Okay, and what do you want me to put on the card?" She asked nicely

"Put I'm watching you, And I'm gonna get you in 5 4 3 2 1." I said excitedly

"Um al-ri-ht." She sturtred uncomfortably. Ha this lady thought it was real probably gonna call the cops on me after she hangs up.

"And how are you gonna pay?" She asked

"Put on my tab, Bella swan." I said before hanging up.

And now we wait, I thought happily.

A blonde scarney boy walked up carrying the vase of danddlions I odered

"Hey, Kidd!" I whispered peeking out of the bushes

"Hey!" I yelled after the boy kept going not even hearing me. he squealed loudly turning to the bushes in fear

"Oh shit you scared the shit out of me!" He said clucthing his chest

" I can tell." I said referring to when he squealed like a girl. Wimp. He frowned at me.

"Anyways, heres what I want you to do. Once you know she's done reading that little card on the flowers your gonnacounbt down from 5 to 1 okay?" I said looking at this little nerdyboy

"Uh okay?" he answered unsurely

"Alright, wait until I'm beehind the bushes then ring the doorbell, and make sure it's a girl first." I said before ducking behind a bush.

I watched as he pressed his finger to the doorbell, making the bell ring through out the house. I waited satisfied as the door swingedopen revaling Leah.

I mentally clapped my hands as the boy handed her the vase, and she grabbed the card reading off of it. The nerdy boy stood up straighter then waited a minute before doing exactly like I told him.

" 5,4,3,2,1."

"Rawr!" I yelled as I emmegered from the bushes

"Ahh!" Leah and the nerdy boy screamed together.

"Miss me?" I said a smirk on my face.

"Freaking bitch!" Leah screamed looking like she wanted to shoot the shizz out of me. I cringed, she was scary.

"Yes, love?" I asked nicely

"You don't freaking call or text, andf just randomly leave, and thats all you say. MISS ME?" She yelled at me shaking her fist.

"Um your hot?" I said raising my eyebrows. I wasn't lying though she did she's grown into her body

"Aww thanks your hot too bee, All I gotta say is how many?" She asked smiling hugely at me.

There's my bipolar best friend. I thought smiling while reaching over to hug my best friend that i had missed dearly.

"How many what?" I asked confused after a minute of thinking about it.

"Hearts you've broken?" she said dully

"To many to count?" I asked her with wide eyess

"That's right, Momma taught you right." She said while wiping a fake tear off her face.

"Yup." I said smiling happily

"Bee what was up with that physco card?" She asked pullung me up to the porch.

"I wanted to have fun, and I've always wanted to know what stalkers are thinking so I decied to be one." I said with a shurg

"Good experment." Leah said nodding.

"I know." I said linking my arm through hers.

"Let's go see my favorite uncle's." I said skipping happily into the open door as Leah grumpily followed me into the very quiet, very boring room.

I smiled evilly

"Yell random shit." I whispered to Leah as she nodded.

"Lindsey Lohan's gay!"

"Fish pee in water!"

"There's a camle toe song!"

"I have rainbowbright undwear on!"

"Fish are friends not food!"

"Every akward silience there is a gay baby born."

"Miley cyrus's teeth are fake!"

"Demi lavato cuts herself!"

"I love you, you love me, we're a happy family with a great big kiss from me to you won't yo say you love me too."

"Close your eyes and open your heart. Believe in yourself that's how it starts. Dreams come wait and see cuz the magics in me and the magic's in you. We are the winx. We are the winx. Come join the club. We are the winx We are the winx, we are the winx. Magical flowers, digtal powers. Rythems and tunes. The sun and The moon-"

"What are you doing?" A all too familar voice called

"Uncle Harry!" I squealed before jumping into his arms hugging Leah's dad tightly.

"Isa, i've missed you so."He mumbled into my hair

"I feel the same way." I said smiling shyly. He pulled away giving my cheek a soft kiss.

"You've grown so much my little Isa." He said with a chuckled

"Well that's good seeing as the last time I saw you I was only 13, can't stay like that forever right?" I joked

"Right little Isa." Harry sighed sadly looking a little upset that I was te little girl I once was. Behind him I think my dad felt the same way

"Uncle Billy." I squealed trying to ease the quietness

"I've missed you." I mubled as I plopped down onto his lap

"I've missed you too, Isa. How has my favorite little or should I say big girl been?" He asked ruffling my hair a little bit. I frowned at his hand trying to blow my hair back into place.

"Bella what are you doing?" My dad asked chuckling

"Fixing my hair?" I said making him and my uncles laugh. I huffed pouting my lips, making Leah roll her eyes.

"Where's everyone?" I asked taking notice that it was only us, no loud Jake and his friends

"Are you talking about Jake?" Leah asked while I nodded a happy smile on my face

"He's outside with his friends." Uncle Billy said pointing out the window

"Shut up!" I screeched running to the window.

"One-tap-of those-tap-hot-tap-men-tap-my cousin?" I all but screamed bouncing up and down happily

"Um yes?" Uncle Billy said looking uncofortable

"You like boys? But boys have cooties!" Uncle Harry and my dad said at the same time. I looked at them they looked even more sad. Jeez parents are so werid.

"Omg When did my baby cousin get so hawt!" I squealed lowly

"Your cousin's always been hawt!" Leah answered a blush staining her cheeks

"What?" I asked not beliveing I heard her right. I mean were talking about Jake here, leah's never like him.

"Nothing bee, go tell him hi, outta everybody he missed you the most." Leah said pushing me towards the door

"Fine." I said happily; skipping out the door and towards the little group.

"Jake!" I yelled at the little group, I mean they all looked the same minus the really pale looking people.

Ever heard of tanning? I thought

"MM, your not Jake, your not Jake, just Quil, just Embry, Your not jake, Jake!" I squealed jumping onto his large mamoth form. Hot mamoth form fyi. A six pack, and everything. Yum for girls who aren't his cousin.

"Just Embry, Just Quil I must say I'm hurt my best friend." Quil said from behind Jake.I igroned him and buried my head deeper into Jake's neck, making my hair fan over his face, he sniffed it pulling me closer trying to get my scent over him, I did the same. It was weird, but for some reason our scents always calmed the other, and made the hole in our heart from being apart close. I ran my fingers on his scalp scarthing lightly making him purr happily into my ear.

"I've missed you JJ."

"I've missed you too bb, don't ever leave me again." he whispered against my skin. I pulled back slightly as his grip grew tighter.

" I promise I won't ever. I'm sorry Jake you were right I should've listened to you. You were right about Jason though if it makes you feel better?" I asked looking down at him. He smiled sadly at me.

"I didn't want to be right." Hw whispered sadly pressing a small kiss to my forehead.

" I know."

"And Bella next time we talk it out, not just call their mom and jump on a plane and leave, okay?" He asked frowning at me

"Promise Jake, My sun, My hot stuff cousin." I said placing my hand over my heart. He placed me on the ground letting me get a good look at his six pack and muscles, and a tatoo? Wtf.

"Good." He said in his deep rumbling voice

"Aww my Jakey isn't a twig anymore, I bet your making girls very happy." I said waggling my eyebrows and poking his hard stomach. He blushed lightly but then smirked at me

"You too cousin, your not so flat anymore find out what a bra is?" He asked innocently making his friends laugh. I smiled sweetly making him cringe.

"Oh yeah I did learned from some guy, periods too. I gotta ask cousin did you ever find out how big a dick is suposed to be? Cause I know you hd that problem when we were little or should I say little problem?" I said chuckling lighty

"Ouch burn Jake." The biggest pale guy said stepping foward.

"I'm Emmett, I think well get along great." He said sticking out his hand. I placed my hand in his trying not to flinch from the coldness.

"Bella and I think so too." I said

"Oh yeah, introductions." Jake mumbled from beside me. I rolled my eyes at him, he had no manners.

"You guys this is my baby cousin Bella." Jake said while making a werid hand motion at me

"Um hi?" I said focusing on Jake's hand trying to figure out what the fuck he was doing. He blused as he saw my wtf look.

"Ahem, anyways this is Sam, and Brady, next to them is Edward, and Alice." Alice waved happily cutting off Jake who in turn swcoled at her. i laughed shortly waving back then nugded Jake telling him to contunie

"Like I was saying that's Collin, Paul, Embry, and Quil." Jake said making me nodded and take in every face that was new

"Okay so Sam." I said pointing to the oldest looking one, and may i say the least hot? Hey wait, Sam? That name sounds so famialar but from where. I frowned tapping my chin making Sam raise his manly eybrows at me.

"Yeah, that's me." He said in a ddeep rumbling voice as Jake

" Nice to meet you." I mumbled a polite smile on my face.

"Okay so your Brady." I said pointing at the guy next to him. He smiled nodded his head slightly making feelings rise in me. I felt drawn to him, like I have know him my whole life. I shook my head quickly. I couldn't know him, right cause i just meet him?

"Edward, and Alice." I said knowig I remeber their names. They seemed like they would become my best friends.

Alice bounced happily about to say something, but edward quickly covered her mouth pulling her back shaking his head.

"Okay, um Collin. Ohh aren't you just the cutest." I mumbled resisting the urge to pinch his baby cheeks. He blushed widly while the other guys snickered. I rolled my eyes at them, but i felt sorry for the poor boy, but it wasn't my fault he was just to dang cute! So cute thati just wanted to pinch his cheeks, while squealing happily.

I blushed slightly before turning away from the cute boy so I wouldn't embrass him more.

"So is their anyone else?" I asked Jake wanting to know the rest of the people.

"Isabella Marie Swan!" Quil yelled looking hurt

" I never-" He started but Embry quickly cut him off

"How dare you, How dare you not say hi to us your best friends!" Embry yelled his cheeks flushed. I blinked at them shocked that they were yelling I mean this was Embry, and Quil we were talking about. Okay maybe not Quil, but Embry, sweet quiet Embry? What the freaking monkeys!

"I'm sorry? I just didn't think I had to tell you hi cause your my best friends and-"

"Exactly you didn't think!" Embry said rolling his beautiful brown eyes at me.

"You didn't think you had to say hi to your best friends hi, that you've known since we were in diapers?" Quil questione his eyes wide.

"I rather not talk about that 'cause you sir, your diapers smelled." I said frowning

"Hey, I was a baby, and it was shit what did you want it to smell like flowers?" He said scoffing

"Well that would've been nice." I said thoughtfully

"Well you have a vagina." Quil said smirking like it was the best comeback in the world

"Yes, last time I checked which was about two hours ago." I repiled

"Why do you always have a comeback?" He asked me pouting his lips

"Because I'm witty." I repiled

"Seee, You see that a comeback! arg!" Quil said stomping his feet angerily.

"Do you jus want me to just stare at you like a bimbo?" I asked

"Stop." Quil moaned

"Stop what, talking? Living? Standing? Being smart? Being a girl?"

"HUFJgjg!" Quil mumbled

"Excuse me, I don't speak gibberish." I mumbled back

"I said-"

"Just quit Quil your not gonna win." Embry said patting his back apoligectly

"I'm waiting." Quil mumbled looking at me expectantly

"What." I mumbled confused staring at him, then his arms which were spearding wider

"Oh." I run towards them pulling my little arms around their msmoth sized bodies. Hugging them like no tommrow.

"I've missed you, Quilly and bry." I whispered into the littl space that was between them.

"We've missed you to bellah." Quil chuckled kissing one side of my cheek while Embry kissed the other.

I pulled away kissing their arms quickly.

"Ready for the rest?" Jake asked rolling his eyes at his best friends. I nodded smiling happily.

"That's Rose, Carlise, Esme, Emmett, and -"  
"Jasper!" I squealed jumping on my hot southern vampire friend.

"Took you long enough darlin'." He chuckled catching me around my waist

"Sorry, distratced you know how I get around new people." I said before kissing his cold cheek. Then it clicked the 'pale ones' where his family the Cullen's who were also vampires.

"That I do." He said smiling

"It's been so long." I said stroking his cold beautiful face

"That it has." He said pressing a soft kiss above the vein in my neck. I heard his family gasp, I frowned pulling away

"Their wondering how I'm controling my thirst." Jasper mumbled into my neck

"Still with that bullshit? Jesus people he has more control than you think, And fyi he just can't control it sometimes becuase ya'll send him your blood lust. He is a empath after all." I mumbled angerily

"We've never thought of it that way." Edward said sounding regretfully

"Yeah sorry Jazzy." Alice mumbled looking at the ground.

"That's better." I mumbled making Jasper smile down at me

"Calm down darlin', they all feel bad."

"Fine." I huffed

"Goodbye darlin' I have to go I have to explain you to my family." Jasper whispered in my ear

"Tell them all the good things." I said waving him off

"Maybe." He mumbled. I glared at him

"Fine."He huffed kissing my cheek swiftly before walking off with his family.

"Well we gotta go, it was nice meeting you Isabella." Brady said smiling at me. I waved slightly

"It was nice meeting you too." again I wanted to add, but I stopped myself.

"Bye Bella." Collin said blushing

"Bye Collin." I said making my hands into fist so I wouldn't pinch his cheeks one last time. Jake smiled knowingly at me and grabbed my hands.

"Well Jared, and Seth should be coming." Jake said glancing back, now that I think about it he's been doing that for a while. What is he loooking at? I frowned up at him as I took in his flustered cheeks and sweaty palms. I turned my head in the direction he was looking and saw Leah.

"Hey bee, wanna go to the beach?" Leah asked once she saw that I was looking.

"Sure." I said taking in her tense posture, and how she was avoiding looking anywhere, but at the boy behind me. Mostly Sam. I gasped as realization hit me, this was Leah's Sam? I frowned then why weren't they together? I'm so gonna find out.

"Um I need a bathsuit though can I borrow one of yours? Oh and Jake do you wanna go?" I asked both of them smiling slightly.

"Yeah sure, come on." Leah answered waiting for me

"Yeah sure, I'll invite Jared, and Seth so I won't be the only boy." Jake said nodding his head

"Alright." I said nodding my head

"Leah what's wrong? You seem a little off." I mumbled through the bathroom placing shorts over my bathingsuit along with a top.

"I just broke up with Sam a couple months ago, and it's hard cause I see him everywhere. Even at my own house! It's just frusrating." Leah whispered as I swinged the door open

"I'm sorry Lee, what happen?" I asked

"Tell you on the way there." She answered leading me out of her house, and towards the beach. I felt someon watching us, I turned to find Jake with two boys that looked like him. Hot, and tall.

Must be Jared, and Seth

"So Lee?" I asked lacing my fingers through hers

" So." Leah said squezzing my hand

alright it's done! Way better then the first if you ask me! I'm thinking about editing all the chapter up to six? What do you think. cause some are just to short or don't make sense so Ima do it again.(:

Alright loveee!::D


	3. Chapter 3

**beaching &' introductions to hotties(: chapter three;**

**s.m. ownss! thankss:D**

**the beach wasn't that far leah told me about how sam left her her a couple of weeks after he meet her cousin emily he said he couldnt be with her anymore and he ended up getting with her cousin emily i cringed when she told me i looked at her sadly she tried to keep the tears at bay but they leaked out i grabbed her and held her to my chest and murmed soothing words to her the guys reached us they looked like they didnt know what to do but they wanted to comfort leah but they were also confused**

**"lee, honey i promise it will get better you just have to live life and you gotta think who is he to make my life hell? you should be going out living life to the fullest we only live once and in that life we fall in love shitloads of times and it prepres us for the one and makes us wiser and stronger to face anything when we need to. he just wasnt your forever so what he is gonna miss out but you cant let someone who is your forever miss out because of sam this guy didnt do nothing to not get the chance to know you the real i promise it gets better you just gotta let it to cuts never heal if you dont clean it and put medicine on it right? she nodded her head at me "then let your cuts heal" i said softly** to her ** she smiled up at me and nodded i grabbed her and lead her to the beach the boys sighed in relif i rolled my eyes at them boys were so clueless got to the beach and picked a place to sit down for a while so leahcan finishing calming down **

**"bells,thanks." she said smiling at me i nodded my head at her**

**"okay so belly this is jared-"**

**"and seth my older brother bella." leah said "i think you meet him once but it was a long time ago." i nodded my head i met him when i was going to be an eighth grader he had just graduate every time i went over to leahs house he was always with a friend or somewhere**

**" yeah i nice to meet you im bella." i said while shaking jareds hand**

**"yeah ive heard alot about you." jared said smiling**

**"ugh jake please dont tell me youve told them about everything we used to do?"**

**"well not everuthing belly but some."he said innocently i glared at him "you told them all my embrassing moments havent you?" i said**

**he chuckled a yes "dont worry jakeyy i tell them the rest of the stories now that im back and it will be a blast and fyi that clumsy quiet girl is gone!" i said seriously jake gulped and whined at me but i igroned he and looked over at seth into his eyes my breath caught i felt something pulling me to him like he was the one keeping me here on earth not gravity i knew i had to get to know have this good be my lover or just maybe my friend i broke our stare and looked at the ground what the hell is wrong with me why do i feel likei would die without this man ive only seen once in my life? i looked up and shook his hand i felt a shook go up my arm leaving a warm humming in my body i smiled at him and let go i turned to leah she was looking at me and seth weridly i gave her a what the fuck look and she shook her head and mouthed later i nodded "so lee wanna go swimming now or maybe a walk?" i asked**

**"swimming, bee lets go swimming i havent gone in a while i miss the way the water feels it makes me feel free and warm." i smiled**

**"makes me feel that way too." she got up and i took my shirt and shorts off i thought i heard seth gasp but i think i was imgining it. jared was looking at my star shaped birthmarkon my hipbone**

**"how long have you had that?" he asked**

**"um eversince i was baby charlie says i was born with it,he says he has one too supposedly it runs in the family."i said shurgging he nodded his head at me and looked like he was in deep thought i was confused on why he wanted to know im mean i just barely met him.**

**"bells come on i wanna go swimming already!" leah whined jacob and seth looked like they were in a deep converstaion jake looked a little mad they noticed me looking and stopped talking they looked at eachother then i me and leah and smirked and nodded at each other i frowned in confusin then jake ran towards me while seth ran towards leah and they both picked us up and ran towards the water and throw us in me and leah were still in shock we looked at eachother and acted like we werent mad like we were just going to keep swimming and not get them back she splashed at me and i splashed back the guys staisfied that we werent going to do anything sat down we nodded at each other and swam towards them they saw and started running we chased them until they reached jared**

**"well get you back jakey and seth dont you worry and just a warning it might be painful!" me and leah said evily they rolled their eyes but we knew that they were scared and snorted we left the beach and decied to take a shower at leahs and i would borrow some of her clothes "well wed love to join you but we have to go somewhere but ill hang out with you later belly." jake said while the guys nodded**

**"yeah it was nice meeting you bella." jared said politely **

**"ditto jar." he smiled at me nickname for him seth gave me a breathtaking smile and said its was nice seeing me again i blushed "yeah" i mumbled what the hell i dont blush anymore! i havent for a while why do i feel butterflys in my stomach when i talk to seth why do i feel the need to proclaim my love for him? bradys face flashed in my mind and why does he bring some kind of fimialality to me ive never seen him before but it feels like ive know him forver and it looks like he knows why i feel like this i sighed and turned the shower off i would figure this out tommrow**

**i already have chapter four donee. pleasee please review cause then i wont know if you like it or not!**


	4. Chapter 4

the day the bright purple eyes captured my non beating heart. chapter 4;

new and improved four so comment (:

&' yes er i forgot your name but the girl that asked in reviews; you can be jaspers love interest because you kindly have reviewing my storyy(:

jpov:

my family looked at me expectly waiting for my to start the story about a human they had never heard of till today. i could feel their excitement and confusion knowing i tended to avoid humans becuase my thirst for their blood was to strong to resist. "right lets go hunting." i said leading the way to the forest we stopped at the edge "meet at the river after your done." i said everybody broke into there groups; Edward and Alice,Rosalie and Emmett, carlise and Esme, and lastly me alone. i looked at the couples longing to have my mate in my arms wanting to protect her from harm, but most of all to have someone to talk to and not have them look at you in pity. Edward read my mind and looked at me sadly

"one day brother, and i'm sorry if i ever looked at you like that i didn't mean to it just happens." he said sadly everyone looked at us weirdly wondering what we were talking about only Alice knew and she smiled a knowing smile at me. i nodded don't worry about brother

but you know to make up for it you could tell me what Alice is hiding i thought to him he shrugged "she's hiding it from me too." he said he thought about then added " i would tell you if i knew though cause your my brother but she's singing the barney song so I'll ignore her thoughts." he said frowning i laughed knowing he hated barney almost as much as Bella did "really?" he asked i nodded my head and took off after the mouth watering scent that was calling to me. i heard my family follow suit and take off in their directions of there prey. i finally reached mine in woods that weren't forks woods. i silently sneaked up behind my mountain lion, snapping his neck in a second wasting no time to eat my food unlike Emmett who loved making a game of his food. my fangs pierced his soft fur i drank in his warm blood greedily loving the feeling it gave me when it hit my throat but some monstrous part of me wishing it were human blood. human blood tasted better it was also more appealing i shook my head trying to forget my times with maria. my dark days as Bella calls them of course Bella never even batted an eyelash when i told her she just looked at me with pure admiration. i asked her why she was looking at me like that

"because you survied all that then you came to where you are now you should be proud of yourself jasper i sure am." she said smiling softly giving me more credit than anyone in my family ever gave me

"sorry about that i guess she's right your past was the most difficult to overcome then any of us." Edward said from behind me making me jump in a very non-vampire way he smiled crookedly

"well you were taking forever so we decided to come where you were instead jasper." Alice said impatiently wanting me to get started with the story. her and Emmett were the most intrigued by Bella then followed by them Edward. i sighed trying to figure out how to tell the story. i sat down getting comfortable in the spot i was in waiting for the others to settle themselves.

"well it was that year i went to the art program in Florida. you remember the one for the really gifted students, the one Alice didn't go with me because it was when her fashion show was." i said glaring at Alice tiny little body

"you mean i would've know Bella already if i had gone?" Alice asked quietly i nodded my head and she growled mumbling under her breath "stupid fashion show, i would've know Bella. ugh shoes and pretty clothes i hate you. i'll burn you when i get home!" she cackled evilly and everyone looked at her raising their eyebrows she just laughed again "anyways i remember seeing her on the first day of the program with a group of girls looking interested but distracted at the same time. her bright purple eyes sparkling with intelligence and creativity ,and her emotions she felt so many it was so hard to concentrate. that's how she caputered my attention but she captured my interest way later on." i said my family deep in the story even though it had only started i smiled continuing. "they were getting coffee and she just got one to go along with the group i guess but she wasn't really paying attention. she just continued to walk in autopilot walking right into me she had some how tripped over a flat surface i got her by the waist. she had spilled all her coffee own my shirt. she blushed heavily but it didn't seem to faze me her eyes kept me in a daze so powerful and thought consuming." i said remebring her beautiful purple eyes that she only seemed to have i sighed

"oh my god, I'm so sorry. Jesus I'm so clumsy i can't even walk over a flat surface. ha and what a great way to start off your day ruin another students shirt way to go Bella your just fucking fantastic." she said practilly smacking herself in the head i smiled and noticed she was still in my arms her warm body feeling wonderful against mine.

"don't worry about it my sister bought it for me on my birthday i hated it anyway. ugly old thing i more a cowboy kind of guy." i said trying to make her feel better by making a joke of it i frowned surprising myself never being this close to a human much less talking to them but still my mouth continued to talk. "really Bella is it? it's okay ill just buy a new one." i said when she frowned at me "but i won't be the same that was a gift from your sister it was special." she wailed close to tears

"i guess but really it was just a shirt." i said she shook her head but said "fine let me buy you another one." she said while pointing to a stand that had shirts "i can't you let you go into this school thing in that." she said in disgust as she looked at my shirt i shook my head right as the bell rang i waled off before she could say another word wondering why i even talked to her, but i knew it was because she was the first human to interest me in way no others did. i turned back to look at her she huffed at me retreating figure and walked the other way to class. i reached my class and notced the girls who had been with Bella but had left shortly after the incident. i leaned against the wall as we waited for the others to come. Bella walked in huffing the teacher made a face at her and started counting the students making sure everyone was here

"okay class partner up." everyone moved in a frenze and partnered up leaving me and bella iwalked over to her and smiled "hey partner." i said "partner?" she asked confused "yeah, i mean you owe me you know for the shirt." i said explaing it to her she nodded and smiled "sure why not." she mumbled grabbing my cold hand in her and dragging me to the back of the room to an isolated table.

"perfect Bella." i said smiling at her she laughed and looked at me seriously "you know i gotta know your name i can't just keep calling you partner it sounds all cowboy not that i don't think you'll mind." she said taking note of my accent and there it was again my interest for her,he noticing the smallest things.

"jasper, darlin' its jasper." she smiled and nodded

"okay class draw a picture of your partner this will be your first assignment and it will be due at the end of class." she said everyone nodded and set to work i faced Bella about to say something

"shh jasper i need absoulte quiet and don't move." i froze my body in the exact pose it was in and she snorted smaking my arm

"smart ass." she muttered her pencil flying across the page i rolled my eyes and started drawing the beautiful of my interesting human. the way she smiled and the intense look in her eyes when she looked at you taking note of every detail into my picture. our pencils scarping against the pictures the only noise at the table. after what felt like forever the bell rang and me and Bella looked up at each other at the same time

"trade?" she asked some how knowing that i was done too i nodded and gave her my picture. i looked down at my arms seeing the beautiful detailed drawing of me drawing her. my face intense and determined. my scars looking beautiful not like a dangerous or deadly thing but like a badge of honer a badge of beauty. i looked up at her frowning "my scars." i said

"what about them?" she asked looking itno my eyes

"why did you make them beautiful make the look like badges of honer there hideous. everyone seems to think so even my family." i said quietly she scoffed "what kind of family is that?" she asked angrily taken back i didn't answer she grabbed my arm and traced each scar with delicate fingers"you scars are beautiful, they make you, you. there marks that prove your strong not weak. that you haven't given up on life even after what you went through whatever it is. no matter how horribly or painful it was your still here. besides i think there kind of manly now my scars are just from me being so clumsy." she said frowning she stopped tracing my scars and showed me her arms and i laughed knowing even if i could stop talking to her i wouldn't want to because she made me feel so good and she was surprising and i liked it.

"that's how i meet her." i said smiling at the memory everyone was smiling too "now i should probably tell you about an encounter we had with some nomads." i said wishing i didn't have to tell them but knowing i had to.

better or no?;

-yesse3


	5. Chapter 5

okay well that's some of the first day they meet this chapter is gonna be a quick thing of how she found outt then the next chapter will be the sleepover and a little more seth so sm owns i just own thee plot &' a soon to be beautiful scarred creature(;

chapter five;nomads &' secrets out to play

ever since i first met her i couldn't stay away and soon we became friends she became my everything she could make me smile all the time and she seemed too understand things about me that no one else could. she had this charm that instantly made people love her. and once you got to know her she was fiery and brave and when she drew its like she saw everything she was right i saw a whole different person we had gone to this meadow for a field trip to draw it and Bella wanted to go again so we drove there

"jazz do you think my drawing looks good so far?" i looked over she had detailed the meadow perfectly it was like you were there "darlin' its perfect." she frowned  
" i dunno jazz i think it could get a little better." i shook my head and muttered "Bella" she smiled" okay your right its perfect i just need to finish so hurry up jazz i have places to be!"she said jokingly

"hm like where with mike?" i asked innocently her face twisted in disgust "jazz i rather die than date that weirdo!" she said i chuckled at her she stuck her tongue out "fricking stupid blonde cowboy saying i like mike eek mike." she muttered with distaste i laughed louder she rolled her eyes i parked the car and went over to her side and opened her door i picked her up once she got out "I'm sorry darlin' do you forgive me." i said sadly kissing her neck where her pulse was she didn't answer she just kissed my neck exactly where i had kissed her i smiled knowing i was forgiven i kissed her nose and put her on the ground and dragged her to the spot we where earlier with the class and sat down "here you go darlin' the spot you asked for."

"your mom." she said and i looked at her weirdly she shrugged in saying i don't know i smiled and let her get to work in the distance i smelled vampires and they were coming towards us i cursed "Bella put your hair down." i said she did so without asking why ,just because she was that kind of person. two nomads stepped out of the trees "well hello there, i see you have a snack." he said pointing at Bella she stared at him confused looking into his red eyes i mouthed a later to her "she is no snack she is a friend of mine." i growled crouching in front of Bella possessively the man's eyes flashed with amusement he was enjoying this

"aww a little protective of the human aren't we. is she your mate?" his mate drawled her voice making me flinch her mate did too but only slightly as if he was used to her harsh voice

''that is none of your business ma'am ,now leave your not welcome here." i said calmly still ready to protect Bella if i needed to happy that my past gave me experience in this certain situation the man smiled widely and stepped forward slowly a let out a threatening growl

"were not living until we eat. we are a little hungry after such a long trip." he said his mate smiled evilly nodding her head innocently i growled and crouched in front of Bella ,and they laughed. he ran forward quickly inches from my face all most as fast as Edward but i was ready, i sent fear and pain to himhe fell to the ground whimpering in pain his mate wacthed paralyzed she couldn't move i circled him and took the emotions away attacking him. i torehis arms and legs off his head reached towards my arm he bit me hard not letting go i felt the venom flowing into stinging only a bit my whole body numb only worrying about protecting Bella and this man as stopping me from doing that. i ripped his head off taking a little chunk of my arm with it i hissed but threw his head to the pile looking towards his mate making sure she wasn't near her eyes were filled with venom while she dry sobbed i took the liter out my pocket tossing it to his limbs i went towards her getting ready for a fight but she just growled angrily and some how slipped from my powers she ran off turning her head she yelled back to me in agony

"you'll pay for James death and I'll get your pretty little human mate too one day when you least expect it." i growled feeling the truth in her words i run after her trying to keep up with her speed places passing in a blur next to me. i pushed my legs harder trying to keep little distance between us, but she was to fast i would never catch her besides i had left Bella unprotected i needed to head back to hopefully nothing had harmed might have happened knowing her she attracted danger a way Sweet stuff attracted a bee i thought as the trees rushed past me in a green blur. i found her bent over putting the fire out with a cup of water from the lake near by she was trying to get rid of the proof making it seem like a campfire i shook my head laughing inside

"Bella , what are you doing?" i asked amused she jumped a little not hearing me approach she shrugged

"well first i was getting rid of the fire so it wouldnt burn anything, now I'm trying to make it look like a camp fire not a pile of some vampires ashes." she said non-Chantilly like if it was something she did everyday i looked at her and burst into laughter she looked at me weirdly

"are you okay jasper?" she asked worriedly i shook my head and laughed harder between gasps i asked "did-gasp-you-just-gasp-ask-gasp-if-I'm-okay-gasp-after-gasp-you-gasp-almost-got-eaten."

"not my fault i smell so good." she mumbled "and any do vampires even gasp that shit is just werid i mean you never run outta breathe but you were just gasping your one werid vampire jasper." she continued. shaking her head she walked back to the car i gaped at her shaking my head she almost got eaten and all she said was not my fault 'i smell good'

"your the weird one you have no sense of self-preservation. didn't people ever tell you to beware of monsters? f.y.i. my kind are monsters!" i said seriously

"yeah but my momma said they aren't real just like Santa Claus isn't." she said matter of factly

"what the fuck does santa claus have to do with it he isn't a monster he is all jolly and about kids being good." i said confused

"ahha you see exactly what normal person is that jolly crack i tell you crack and its called child molester jasper! duh Jesus haven't you heard those stories?" she asked

"Santa Claus isn't a monster Bella i am." i told her grabbing hold of her arm so she could listen she looked into my eyes. hers were full of amusement

"well whatever you can believe what you and let me believe what i want jazz." she said playfully i grabbed her face "Bella be serious i just killed someone." i said quietly a little hurt she was taking it seriously i could tell she knew she had hurt me by the way her face changed into a mask of seriousness

"sorry jazzy i didn't mean to hurt you, just look it from my view you only killed the person because they wanted to hurt me that's it. if they had been passing along you wouldn't have done a thing to 're not a killer your a lover you love deeply and you make people happy b just being around. you would do anything to protect someone you love even if it means you get hurt so sorry if i don't see the monster in that. jasper when i look into your your eyes and i see pureness and your eyes are golden not red you chose to be good while they chose to be monsters, true ya'll are the same species but not in the same sense. jasper your not a monster your just a misunderstood person who got lost a little bit." she said rubbing my arms where my scars were my heart swelled with love for this amazing creature in front of me she sighed "well my speech might not have made sense but you get what i'm saying jazzy your not a monster no matter how much you want to be. now barney ugh have you heard the stories I'm so scared of hI'm i ain't gonna let any of my children wacth him just powerrangers cause that show is bad ass." she said seriously i laughed lacing my fingers in hers she was truly the best person i knew and her speech was exactly how i felt about her minus the monster part and a whole lot of selfnesses.

_back to present jasper and the Cullen's in the woods_

"and that's how i met Bella." i said smiling at the memory my family looked excited to get to know her their love for her flowing through them already at her not believing us a monsters

"i can't wait till we see our new little sister again." Emmett and Alice yelled together their excitement overwhelming me i smiled and knowing Bella was not only welcoming but loved cause that's just how people reacted towards her


	6. Chapter 6

chapter six; sleepover with a dose of Seth

back to Bella and Seth!(: yayy. hope the last two chapters gave you some information of how she meet jasper and in that chapter there is something in there that will continue in a future chapter!(:so remember It..

I pulled Jake's underwear harder putting them on his head while he squirmed underneath me. i pulled out my favorite pink permanent marker tapping it against my chin i looked over to Leah and asked "what do you wanna draw on the lee?" she smirked grabbing the maker from my hand " I think we should draw a vagina and dick. vagina for the girly one and a dick for the manly one." she said i laughed

"Okay I'll draw the vagina on Jake because i think he is the most girly one." i told her trying not to laugh to hard she frowned at me

"Idunno bee i think we should draw it on Seth i think he is."she said nodded i scoffed "no i mean come on didn't you hear about Jake's little problem and i mean he is a little sensitive."i told her knowing Jake would win "Belllaaaaa." Jake whined from underneath me i smacked his but "shut up Jake I'm trying to win here!" i said rolling my eyes

"well i guess but Seth used to dress like a girl. he put make up, dresses anything a girl would wear he would put on mom thought he was gay for a while."Leah said laughing i narrowed my eyes and burst into giggles Seth growled at us from underneath Leah

"well Jake kissed a boy!" i said not thinking she could beat that one "Seth dated one for a whole month. he went through this phase heaven knows what." she said nodding while my eyes got big

"whaaaattt. no way Seth the guy your on top of with his oh i can make any girl have sex with me body and personality!" i said stunned "yeah so beat that Bella."

"well Jake like i said kissed a boy and well i didn't say the whole thing because honestly i didn't think you could beat that i mean i dunno whatever but he -"

"Wtf Seth are they really telling each other all our secrets." Jake asked Seth; Seth nodded helplessly looking embarrassed "just because they want to draw a vagina on one of our heads?" Jake continued i gasped "your so right Jake! we should just draw vagina's on both of their heads! i mean its like a tie i guess there both in a way freaking girly." i said Leah nodded and started drawing on Seth's head while he growled but didn't try to move i laughed "hey should we draw hair on it."Leah asked i shrugged "if you want dude but i think ima leave mine bare guys like it bare right Jake and Seth." i asked they both growled at me in response " i thought so." me and Leah giggled while they glared at each muttering cuss words at each other for throwing us into the water. i rolled my eyes grabbing the sharpie from Leah i drew mine quickly and jumped off Jake racing to Leah's house before they could catch us. me and Leah's bare feet slapping against the cold wet sand we turned back making sure they weren't gaining on us but we couldn't see nothing i looked over at Leah

"probably went to Jake's house it's closer they probably don't want to see anybody with vagina's on there heads." she said i giggled and ran faster loving the way the breeze felt against my particly dried skin. turning the corner we reached the house i came to a breathless stop waiting for Leah to open the door

"so what are we gonna do Leah, watch scary movies while eating Peter Piper pizza then move on to the manicure part, ooh maybe some prank calling he-he i wanna do that one first and i have the perfect person i wanna do it on okay perfect two persons!" i said evilly Leah smiled and nodded

"of course we always do that it wouldn't be a lee and bee unsleepathon if we didn't." she said seriously i nodded trying to think of what we would do on our prank calls

"while you order the pizza for the pizza guy ima take a shower okay lee." she nodded looking for the phone number to pizza hut i walked up the stairs slowly remembering everything me and Leah did in this house so many memories i laughed remembering all the trouble we would get into. i sighed going into the bathroom and turning onn the warm water wanting to erase the saltiness from my skin. i jumped in ,the warm water slapping my face giving me the perfect idea for a prank call i hurriedly washed my body and hair trying to keep the ideas from slipping away. i wrapped the towel around myself running down the stairs in a hurry Leah looked at me worriedly from the couch

"bee whats wrong?" she asked confused i gasped for air made a signal for her to wait while i caught my breathe. my chest heaving fastly. i breathed in from my nose trying to calm my heart.

"okay i just had two great prank call ideas and i didn't want to for get them so were doing our prank calls now." i said finally she raised her eyebrows

"your wearing only a towel while we call people?"she asked looking at me weird

"who cares you've seen me naked we used to take baths together."i said exsparated

"that was before we were fully developed."she said blushing i narrowed my eyes

"well god made everyone the same some girls just have bigger boobs and weird vagina's but other then that we the same. besides were wasting time."i said grabbing the phone and thrusting it in her hand

"now this is what were gonna do your gonna call Emily and pretend to be Tasha and your gonna pretend you had alot of fun with him last night. got it?" i said while she nodded her head laughing

"i think i can do that." she dialed in the number and waited. they picked up the phone and Leah said seductively "hi.. this is Tasha.. it was great talking to you big boy with your six pack and muscles swoon. do you wanna go at it again im all dressed for you in my room or should i say undress ,and i just want you so bad your the only one who can relieve this want sammie." Leah moaned i covered my hand to keep from laughing

"excuse me." a women said im guessing. by leah's face i could tell i was right

"oh I'm so sorry i thought you were Sam you must be his sister he told me about you he said you were really close. well is Sam there can i talk to him."

"no I'm sorry Sam's not here so you can't _**Tasha**_." Emily said through gritted teeth

"well can you tell him to call me i have an idea if he can't come over, if you know what i mean." Leah said

"no i don't you bimbo." Emily muttered Leah pretended not to hear the last part and whispered "phone sex sill duh." she said laughing at the end Emily gasped and you could hear the front door opening to her house

"baby I'm home." Sam's deep voice said Emily growled throwing the phone at him at the sound of it "really what about Tasha." Emily said angrily Leah hung up hastily trying to get off the phone before Sam got to it. we burst into giggles ending up on the floor my wet hair hitting her in the face making us laugh harder Seth and Jacob walked through the door

"prank calls." jake muttered darkly remebering when we had got him we laughed more seth stared at us mostly me with a look on his face i rolled my eyes and got up seeing that my towel was only covering the important parts not the rest of my body

"Jesus, Bella put some clothes on." Jake said looking at me with pleading eyes

"Wait jake one more prank call then I'll get dressed okay?" i said looking at him he sighed and took his shirt off tossing it to me i put it over the towel while grabbing the phone "i need some underwear go get me some of Leah's." i said to him he blushed beat red "i uh can't." he said suturing Seth rolled his eyes

"il get it." he said running up the stairs i laughed and dialed Emmett's number jasper had given it to me earlier. he answered on the third ring "hey mister where do babies come from?" i asked in my best child voice

"er-" emmett said

"my mommy said they come from a birdie a um stocking and that he drops them off on the front step. is that true mister?" i asked my eyes getting big Leah covered her mouth little snickers coming out

"maybe you should ask someone else little girl i don't even know you."

"but you do my said so she said your daddy knows now tell me!" i said forcefully

im not your daddy little girl." Emmett said getting confused

"yes you are now tell me where babies come from!" i yelled at him pretending to cry

"okay okay. so when people love each other or maybe sometimes don't love each other they have sex and sometimes the guy sperm makes the girl pregnant and 9 months later a baby comes out of the mom's vagina you know where you pee from." he said exasperated

"what! ewww mommy he said a baby comes out of a mommy's vagina where you pee from did you eat me or something." i yelled pretend crying again leah took the phone from me "yo pervert your not supposed to tell a 5 year old that ima call the cops." Leah said angrily

"no please ma'am its just i didn't know-" leah hung up on him and we laughed

"okay movie time." i said when Seth tossed me Leah's underwear Leah put in the movie and i turned off the lights. i ducked behind the sofa placing the underwear on after i was done i climbed over the top of it and ended up sitting next to Seth since Leah was sitting next to Jake on the other couch

"traitor." i muttered to her while she blushed the movie started blood and guts flying everywhere i ducked my head in Seth shoulder he wrapped his arm around me tucking my safely in his warm arms. i sighed not wanting to see saw 3D with its extremly nasty stuff in it, i tucked my legs underneath me so i was kinda in Seth's lap but still on the couch. i listened to the sounds of screams and guts flying drifting off in Seth's arms forgetting all about the pizza but distantly hearing the doorbell ringing and smelling the pepperoni and cheese but i stayed nestled in the cozy warmness and the feeling of being complete.

fin(:

love it hatee it?

it was a fun but still a bit cute chapter!

okay well i probably do chapter 7 but it depends & all my solider into predator of the night I'm almost finished with chapter two but Ive been pretty busy so yeah.


	7. Chapter 7

chapter seven; visions flashing in my eyes and a night with pack/cullen bonding

sethh3,(:

alright so I'm so freakin sorry for updating so latee!

first i was grounded grr:O then after forver i get my computer back im super busy with school, then when i finally get on i have a freakin virus! like really well here you go, enjoy and im sorry again

i woke up in Seth's warm arms, we had some how ended up laying down on the couch. me squashed between the two i rolled my eyes and snuggled closer to Seth. i drifted off into sleep, i woke up again to Seth softly tracing my mouth trying not to wake me. i opened my eyes slowly looking at his beautiful face, i smiled inwardly loving waking up to him in the morning. he looked into my eyes his eyes blazing with emotion. i licked my lips he groaned looking down at my lips. i bit my lip wanting him to kiss me but all he did was stare. I growled at him putting my lips on his kissing him, he held back only kissing me lightly i groaned i wasn't having that i straddled his body kissing him harder. he finally gave in pressing my body closer to him, while licking my lip asking for entrance i moaned opening my mouth wider, his body freezing. He quickly broke away from me getting up, he turned away walking up the stairs not sparing me another glance. i grabbed the pillow closest to me sobbing into it not understanding why he kissed me then just walked away it didn't make since. rejection flowed through me making me feel cold. i shook my head my vision growing blurry through all the tears, i looked over to Jake and Leah who were sound asleep on the couch. I wiped my eyes getting up to outside to get my clothes, yawning i opened the door and went slowly down the stairs. i tripped on the last one i groaned waiting for my fall that didn't come as two warm arms warped around my waist, for some reason i wrapped my legs around there waist looking into the there warm blue eyes. my body relaxed as i looked into his beautiful eyes, i sighed as i got pulled into the never ending blueness.

images; i gasped as i got pulled into something. someone's memory

i watched as the little boy got pushed his face hitting the foot of the stairs staining it with blood. his father laughing makin him clean it up. another the little boy looking at his dad in fear for what he was about to do tears running down his face

"you worthless little shit, your the reason your mom is dead. your birth was a mistake it wasn't meant to happen. your not even my child." his father told him seething in anger he reached out and slapped the little boy. the little boy with big beautiful blue hollow eyes reached up touching his cheek wising he could die. i screamed as more flashes of Brady getting abused, tears rolled down my face.

end~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(:

"what did you do to her." Seth said angrily i placed my head in Brady's neck breathing in his scent mumbling

"i'm sorry, i'm sorry." into it

"why the hell is she telling you sorry what the fuck is going on?" Jake asked yelling at everybody sounding confused but angry. i sobbed harder pulling Brady closer not knowing what else to do, feeling it was my fault that it happened to him, i felt that i should've protected him been there for him. i didn't understand why i felt that way but i did.

"I didn't do anything, i don't know what happened." brady said honestly rocking my body slightly to stop the tears.

"put her down i said." Seth said, i turned to face him still keeping my grip on Brady

"he isn't going to put me down Seth so shut up." i said glaring at his shaking form

"Bella what did he do to you." he said ignoring what i said. i growled at him and turned back to Brady looking into his eyes i stroked his face softly, he leaned into my touch his eyes closing.

"Brady." i sighed placing my head on his chest still holding his face. Seth growled loudly making Jake yell at him

"Seth go outside now! it's my baby cousin i can handle it!" Seth growled at him but i heard the door open and close. it grew quiet all you could hear was me and Brady's breathing trying to get as much of each others scent as we could. finally after what seems like hours

"Bella, Brady has to go to work right brads?" Jake asked him i felt Brady nod slowly, i shook my head not wanting to let go i couldn't let him out of my sights. it could happen again, i wouldn't let it. tears rolled down onto Brady's clothes staining it with salty tears Brady's grip tightened, he kissed my head

"shh,Isabella it's not gonna happen again i promise it won't. i don't see him anymore." he said into my head i pulled back looking at him unsure he smiled down at me he eyes sinecure

"promise?" i asked holding my hand over his heart without hesitation as if i would always do it before

"promise." he said placing his hand over my heart

'i love you ster.'

i shook my head thinking i was hearing things. i hugged him one last time wanting to never let go, i wanted to make a scene but i knew i shouldn't because Jake and Leah were already looking at me in worry. i let go ,getting off his lap sitting next to him waiting for him to leave. he smiled one last time then went out the door making me heart feel with worry i shook my head remembering his promise making it slowly ease away leaving only a bit of worry.  
"so what was that?" Jake asked looking at me confused as to why i was hugging brady a person i had barely met yesterday. i shrugged shaking my head

"i dunno it's weird i feel this connection with him this bond that has been long forgotten. i feel like I've known him my whole life. i-." i shook my head not knowing what else to say. they looked at me long and hard, sighing they gave up and sat next to me in silence. my stomach growled making the silence end i blushed rubbing it.

"i'm hungry you guys." i said looking down they laughed .

"we can tell." Leah said getting up reaching out to grab my hand

"we had pizza but Jake ate it all."she said glaring at him he smiled sheepishly rubbing his neck i smiled kissing his cheek

"it's okay we can just go eat at uncle Harry's dinner." i said lacing my fingers in my best friends hand and the other in my cousin's i walked towards the door

"one little problem cuz ." he said through my little haze of happiness

"what kill joy." i said annoyed at him ruining it. ruining my haze of happiness.

"you don't have any pants or shoes on. No shirt no shoes no service." he said shaking his head at me

"hm they don't say nothing about pants Jacob said looking down at my legs i blushed furiously and ran up the stairs to get my pants and flats. i hurriedly put them on. going back down the stairs i almost tripped i grabbed the railing stopping my fall, Jake and Leah snorted helping me.

"aw Bella can you like stop tripping everywhere." Jake said playing around i scoffed smacking his arm

"ow." i said he laughed i rolled my eyes and me and Leah left him laughing at the stairs

"he'll catch up later." i said as we walked out the door walking only a couple of blocks before we stopped in front of uncle Harry's dinner.

i opened the door finding everyone one of the Cullen's and pack members in my uncle's dinner i sighed as they all turned to us making Leah squirm

"um lee who's is cooking since your dad isn't here?" i asked looking at her confused i couldn't help but wonder who would be making all the food fro everybody minus the Cullen's because of there situation, Leah,Jake, and my body dad were on a fishing trip and wouldn't be back for a while.

"us." she whispered back to me i raised my eyebrow at her

"us?" i asked she nodded looking nervous

"first off you can't cook for shit so I'll do the cooking. and second you take the orders okay be brave 'Kay. i said as Jake went to sit with the pack i noticed Emily with them too. me and Leah fell to the floor laughing

"bahhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa." i accidentally rolled into her making us laugh harder while everybody stared at us weirdly

"omg what I've would've given to see that." i said laughing still ,leah nodded

"i know me too phew what a sight that would've been.

"bahhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa." we looked each other and got up clearing our throats and walked our separate ways. i turned confused going they way she went just to bump into Leah

"um bee you were going the right way i just got confused i guess." she said i nodded and went into the kitchen to grab my aprons with her following me. the silence behind us finally ended as the door swung shut behind us. i sighed looking around trying to find aprons and only finding whip cream. i cocked my head to the side staring at the whip cream. leah came and stood beside me

"lee, what do you think your dad's doing with all this whip cream?" i asked her, i felt her shurg against my body

"dunno pie contest." she guessed dipping her finger in then licking it off i rolled

"nah." i looked at the whip cream then at Leah i smirked. i pretend i was going to get some with my finger, then i grabbed it with my hand rubbing it across leah face quickly

"Bella." Leah squealed smacking my hand away i laughed holding my sides Leah grabbed a glob of whip cream and rubbed it in y face and across my shirt

"leahhhh." i yelled as the whip cream sipped into my i grabbed another glob tossing it at her she ran across the room towards to the sink.

"here Bella i think i can help rinse you off." she said grabbing the facuet turning it on and wetting m

"leeeeeeee." i growled i turned and saw a plastic fork on the counter i picked it up tossing it at here then charging towards her getting ready to tackle her to the ground. our bodies clashed together making us cry out in pain. i took the water hose from her turning it on her while she squealed.

"beeee, mercyy i give up we have to cook. truce?" she said trying to block the water with her hands.

"fineee truce. i win!" i said smiling at her while she rolled her eyes and got up and looked around for food

"Bella there isn't any food here." she said looking into an empty pantry i groaned shaking my head

"you tell them." i whispered my eyes wide in fear. boys are crazy when they don't get there food especially Jake,Quill, and embry there weird.

"no!" leah squealed looking scared

"fine geese i should've drew the vagina on your face instead of theirs." i said narrowing my eyes at her she gasped. i ignored her grabbing napkins and a gob of whip cream. going out the door to find everyone staring at me while i tried to whip my face off with just one hand.

"Bella, why don't you use both hands to clean your face off." Emmett asked looking confused i smiled at him then tossed the whip cream at his face "because of that and it was me!" i said laughing knowing he wouldn't get the last part of it. i ran into the kitchen breathing heavily

"you forgot to tell them bee." she said smiling at me i nodded at her

"ahem were experiencing technically difficulties due to not having food we well be stepping out to get some. do not worry it Will be here soon. love Bella and

"Leah." Leah said smiling

"okay run, i threw whip cream at Emmett." i said happily we run out the door the cold air sweeping through our wet clothes towards the front of the restaurant Leah ran to the windows pulling out a can of whip can that i didn't see her grab

"leah what are you doing." i asked as everyone turned to look at us with our stained, and drenched clothes

she ignored me writing

'we did it and you'll probably never find out what we did unless one of us or the spies tell but i doubt they will because then we'll tell their little secret. bahhaahahabahahaha.

-love leahh although you already know i wrote it cause you saw me!(:

dropping the can and reaching out to grab me she ran away from the window laughing crazily

i rolled my eyes and ran with her to the little store around the corner. we walked in grabbing tons of food of every kind not knowing what everybody wanted we forgot to ask after our little showdown. we pile everything on top of the counter, the cash register guy giving me and Leah a look of distaste

"i can't sell it to, i'm not gonna give you service." he said as if that would make me and Leah leave i snorted while Leah rolled her eyes

"why not?" Leah asked raising her eyebrow at him he smiled as if it was a good reason and said

"your clothes are all dirty." i laughed at him

"so the only way you can't give us service is if they don't have clothes on and we do." i said pointing to his sign on his door.

"well i can refuse to give you service." he said smiling again i huffed and looked at Leah

"fine well take our money somewhere else and well tell our friends to too." i said glaring at him

"yeah and have fun putting everything back." Leah said laughing i joined in with her while the guy looked sadly at the stuff not wanting to put

me and Leah walked back to the dinner with empty hands. we sighed in defeat.

"why don't we just order pizza besides i didn't Even eat any yesterday." i said tiredly wanting to lay down

Leah called quickly ordering a billion pizza's of every kind and told them the address. after she got off the phone she looked at me

"you know that guy was really stupid i say next sleep over we prank call him." Leah said smiling evilly i nodded laughing and trying to come up with ideas

"next sleep over. and maybe we can even play a little trick on him on our annual trick a bitch week?" i said looking at her she smiled again

"ahh bee i love that week we have to start planning." she said seriously i nodded as i opened the door to the diner giving the pack that said

'make Sam and Emily beat it.' which they did i smiled going towards my two guy best friends laying in their laps while Leah lay next to me on top of the table. i closed my eyes grabbing her hand softly in mine. my body burned with the stares, and the room was to quiet. i growled

"what's with you people and staring it gets annoying i mean i know me and Leah our pretty but jezz." i said cockily while trying to lay back down

"where's our food." Jake asked as ii glared at him

"we ordered pizza and your gonna like it and try not t eat it all." i said poking his chest hard he nodded his head at me, scared. i snorted "now let me take a nap." i said snuggling into there Quill and embry's laps as Seth growled and went to sit with Sam and Emily. i scoffed he wouldn't even look at me, not since this morning. i could forget it hap pend to. i hoped,but i doubted it, the kiss was the most amazing one i had ever had. i sighed not sleepy anymore i sat up and looked over Leah, looking at Jared and Paul.

"hey babe." i said smiling at Jared he smiled back blushing a little

"Bella." he said nodding his head i snorted at him. Paul joining in with me when i started laughing

"smooth Jared." Paul muttered to Jared, Jared blushed harder

"sorry i don't know how to talk to girl's. Kim just automatically started talking to me,and she hardly ever lets me talk so yeah." Jared said shrugging

"Kim hm, taken already dang." i said smiling my famous smile that made boys swoon. Jared nodding looking down at the table his face still red and getting redder by the second. i decided to take my attention off of him. he didn't seem so shy when i first met him i shrugged confused.

"hey beautiful." Paul said to me i looked at him as his eyes traveled over my body i smiled inwardly typical Paul from what i heard he was quite the lady's man. he could get any girl he wanted in his bed. i could see why he had the most yummy body and his eyes oh god his eyes were just beautiful to say the least. maybe this little game would be fun to play with him.i smiled my man melting smile again looking into his eyes

"yes, sex on a stick?" i said batting my eyelash for extra show. he smiled his own smile that would make any girl swoon but not me i'm not just any girl.

"we should hang out some time." he said a smile on his face

"we should." i said nodding "that would be fun."

"the hell it well your not hanging out with Paul ,Bella." Jake said angrily while Seth nodded behind him cheering him on silently

"and why not?" i asked annoyed while Paul rolled his eyes

"because Paul is Paul." Jake said like it made since Leah nodded her head agreeing with him some how waking up and hearing our conversation i rolled my eyes at them

"well neither of you are my mom and dad so i can do whatever i want okay?" i said looking Leah in the eye while she looked at me confused i shook my head at her when she tried to whisper something to me.

"whatever." Jake said angrily walking away Paul smiled at me then got up to go to the restroom

"Bella are you sure you know what your doing?" Quill asked startling me cause i forgot he was under me because he had been so quiet

"of course quilly you know me." i said looking down at me and Leah's hand that was laced together. "i know everything." i whispered i felt him nod and then he kissed my head him and embry talking quietly. i stared down in silence.

"no you can't make me Seth your nothing to me why do you even care?" Paul yelled angrily from inside the restroom

"because i do." Seth yelled back simply i heard a thud

"why?" Paul asked angrily

"why do you care so much if i go out with her." a bit of silence fell as paul waited for his answer my heart thudded hard with each passing second hoping he would say he was in like with me or something like that.

"because she's like my little sister." Seth said my heart broke at his words but i kept my head held high. i heard thrashing as the wrestled around in the bathroom anger feeling the room. growls springing from their mouths. all the pack jumped up leaving only Quill and embry as they held me back. they rushed to bathroom ripping the door open as i fought outta embry and Quill's hold. i broke free running towards the bathroom trying to push through them as the growls grew louder. each pack member trying to grab me and hold me as i broke free and landing i n the bathroom breathing heavily

"Stop!" i yelled as the fight raged on and the pack tried to shove thier way into the door.

everything stopped in that second the silence filling the whole dinner. i walked over to Paul and Seth's shaking forms. i extended my hand to help them up, the minute my hand meet their flesh the shaking seized. the pack stared at me in amazement as i rolled my eyes. now that each boy was up i grabbed their ear and pulled them after to me as they cussed under their breathe at me, the pack clearing the way for me as i pushed each boy into a chair.

they stared down at the floor growling at each other

"shut up." i said smacking them with my hand as they flinched

"now what the fuck is your problem! huh Seth? you do realize this is your dad's dinner right you can't go around trashing it!" i yelled at him as Paul chuckled i turned to him my eyes blazing with anger as everyone watched in silence

"Paul shut the fuck up! you too what the hell is yall's problem. does everything have to be figured out in a fight!" they shook their heads at me

"now Seth i will be going out with Paul,and that's none of your business cause it's my life i live it the way i want. Paul you need to yourself in check. understand? now will both you go get a mop and kill the mess you made." i said as i looked at their blood stained shirts. they made no move to get up

"go!" i said rolling my eyes they got up quickly practicaly running towards the kitchen

Jake broke out in laughter

"pansy whipped ca-chow!" he said through gasps of laughter i rolled my eyes as everyone stared

"really are we going to do this again." i said annoyed wanting to pull my hair out. they shook their head and went back to their seats avoiding eye contact with me the whole time. i sighed and decided to go sit with jasper and the Cullen's.

i sat down as Emmett flinched back

"your scary." he said looking down at the floor trying not to stare at me

"ohh em calm down i can't hurt you your like a freaking huge ass bear." i said rolling my eyes at him

"true. very true. do you like video games?"

"pfft did you just ask me that! of course i love video games me and lee play all the time." i said as Emmett bounced happily in his chair

"you didn't tell him?" i asked jasper confused ,jasper shook his head

"they didn't know about you until last night." jasper said quietly sadness washed through me

"I'm hurt jasper i really am." i said turning away from him trying to smile

"so since you don't know anything about me why don't we play truth?" i said to the other Cullen's as they nodded their heads

"great who first?" i asked emmett raised his hand and waved it wildly i sighed "go ahead em."

"yay! okay so have you made any prank calls lately?" Emmett asked suspicion creeping in his voice

"yes." i said looking at him

"okay to who?" Emmett asked

"nope the game doesn't work that way you can't hear my answer and ask another you have to wait, it's my turn have you Emmett made any prank calls?" i asked raising my eyebrows at him he shook his head

"no not lately."

"alright next." i said

"ME!" Alice squealed as i rubbed my ear as they rang from her squeals

"wow you got caught a set of lungs there Alice."

"i know it's cause i didn't smoke. oh my god i just know me and you are gonna be best friends i can't see your future but i know." she said smiling i nodded my head "and your question?" i asked she frowned forgetting she didn't ask anything

"ohh do you like to shop?" she asked bouncing like Emmett was a little while ago you'd really belive they were related not just random people put together. they all stared at me waiting well mostly Alice waited.

"um yeah i love-" i started but got cut off as Alice's cold body made contact with mine, as she hugged me tightly murmuring happily

"well i would ask you the same question but i think i already know the answer." i said as Alice murmured i was the best new best friend she ever had

"you have no idea." Edward said with big eyes probably thinking of past shopping experiences

"be scared." Emmett whispered i laughed not thinking it would be that bad i loved shopping and it was great to find someone who felt the same way.

"my turn." Rosalie said smiling at me

"hm, have you ever had phone sex?" she asked her beautiful honey eyes wide

"nope. not yet." i said laughing

"you?" i asked she shook her head

"i don't think phone sex existed back then." she said

"phone sex has always been around it has too!" Emmett said shaking his head at her

"oh my i just remembered something from my human life, it did exist i walked in on my mother having phone sex with my father but back then phone's were different." she said in disgust i flinched imaging if that had happened to me i would be scarred for life.

"wow, that's crazy." i said she nodded

"okay after that disturbing note, it's my turn." Edward said i nodded my head for him to continue

"did you ever hook up with jasper?" he asked looking curious

"no Edwardo! you weren't supposed to ask that i told you what to say." Emmett yelled at Edward pouting

"jezz em your turn is coming up after jasper." i said rolling my eyes at him

"fine." he said still pouting

"okay ,yes me and jasper did. i was all drunk and he was sorta there but not really and things just led up to it and bam i woke up next to him with a pounding headache." i said remembering it while jasper looked like he wanted to blush i smiled softly at him

"so did you and jasper every hook up?" i asked edward rasing my eyebrows at him

"no!" he said fast to fast i laughed

"wow when?"

"no we didn't but we were curious." Edward said now looking like he wanted to blush

"i feel you." i said reaching over and patting his face softly

"well my turn! cause everybody is asking me questions i wanna ask one." i said they all nodded waiting

"jasper, did you ever have a fantasy with a human?" i said trying not smile he looked uncomfortable and looked down

"yesyouandsomegirlnamedAmanda!"he said fastly everyone burst out into laughter at his embarrassment. i rolled my eyes at them

"don't worry jazzy, i did to." i said everyone looked at me raising their eyebrows at me

"i meant about him not that girl Amanda i don't know who she is." i said shrugging

"okay my turn!"Emmett exclaimed bouncing around in his seat like as if he had to pee

"fine Emmett go." i said exasperated with him he smiled hugely then got serious

"did you prank call me miss Isabella swan?" he asked looking at me speciously i sighed getting up from my chair and running to Paul and Seth hiding behind them

"yes." i squeaked as his dark eyes stared at me, the guys looked at me i as i hid behind him,

"what he is kinda scary jezz have you seen him all muscly and scary." i said while they laughed Paul my body close to his trying to protect me i guess

"aw b babe, i would never hurt you! in fact i loooooovvvvveeee you! Ive been waiting all my life for my perfect match."he said smiling so big Rosalie smacked his head angrily glaring daggers at him

"ow Rosie not like that i love you women, jezz i meant my pranker match duh." he said rubbing his head i smiled at him and her as Leah walked in with pizza

"who wants pizza?" she asked as all the boys except the cullen boys rushed at her

"you don't want any she asked as the Cullen's as she got trampled

"the Cullen's are veggie freaks lee,." i said then covered my mouth as i saw i had no protection since they were getting food dumb-ass i thought

"get her for calling us freaks."the Cullen's said laughing

"never!" i said running into the restroom and locking the door

"you can't stay in there for a long time Bella." Edward said with a smile in his voice

"you would be surprised." Leah said as i got comfortable on the toilet

-well not as god as my rest but oh well,(:

ooh and the person that i promised jasper's mate whats your name ? Amanda?

next chapter up by this week maybe saturaday:D

i'm sorry again!:/

good news though, i have new idea for this and other storiess which will be up some time next week!(:

for now i'm going to focus on my three stories i have up now!

REVIEW PLEASE:DDDDDDDDDDDDD!


	8. Chapter 8

chapter eight;mall with smelly people and clubbing:D

arg i wasn't gonna update in like a while, cause i wanted s.i.t.p.o.t.n.:D{lol sit pot] to catch up but i'm so pee'd[pissed off]; that i wanted to write to get my mind off it!

idon'town Bella, the pack and Cullen's by the way but everyone else i do :D

i wanted to say thank you, to angel JJK for reviewing! cause honestly i likee never get reviews but when i do i'm so happy!:) & you my friend made me happy!(;

so enjoyy

I yawned stretching in Leah's nice warm cuddly bed. last night had been great, after two hours of being in the restroom I finally decided to come out and join the real world. They made fun of me for a while(pfft they were just jealous they couldn't be in the toilet room as long as me!), before we started to play 20 questions lets just say some of the answers were freaking disgusting mostly Emmett's! eckk.

"Bbbbeeeelllllaaaaaaaaaaaaaa." Leah screeched in my ear, making my jump off the bed ,and onto the floor from fright.

"ahhhh!" I screamed falling of the bed and landing on my tush. Seth burst through the door his hair a total bed head style and no shirt showing his amazing six pack if i wasn't so freaking scared and my chones weren't in a bunch i would've drooled so bad you could've made a little river, but still I'm a hormonal girl so I say skip the breakfast and give me Seth! I shook my head, my heart beating fast against my chest from fright or Seth's presence I couldn't really tell. Mostly likely both or just the second one mostly.

"What, what happened Leah?" he asked worriedly. She looked up at him with wide eyes

"Me and bee didn't go clubbing she promised we would!"she said looking at me with puppy dog eyes, I smiled at her remembering the first night I had promised that. I nodded my head at her.

"Oh my fucking god! Really thats what you screamed about?" Seth asked sounding faggetish. i snorted while Leah raised her eyebrow at him. We looked at each other smirks on our faces and mumbled

"Fruity Judy much?" Seth glared at us, as we broke into giggles. I composed myself quickly and said in a serious tone

"Well go today i promise lee! But first the mall for outfits and such, plus we need school clothes!" I said as Leah eyes grew wide and she moaned 'school' under her breath. I giggled getting off the floor and stretching, raising my arms above my head exposing some of my stomach, and hips. Seth stared at me, eyes dark with desire. Okay? So i was to young to be his girlfriend, but not to check out! And wtf happened to being like his little sister! Brothers don't look at sisters like that, well in those books that they get together or whatever, but this wasn't that kinda of book or any kind of book it was my life.

why couldn't my life be as simple as that though, well just love life cause everything else was just peachy kin. I glared at Seth, and he gave me a look that I really didn't understand. I huffed and pulled down my shirt covering up any exposed skin.

"Seth why don't you invite some of the guys so we can bond?" I asked him as he nodded and went to his room to text them I'm guessing.

"No people i don't like!" I yelled, even though i mostly like everybody, except for Sam and Emily. I gave Leah a scolding look as she moaned into her blankets whining about school.

"Lee, get over it, it's just school, besides I'll be here now!" I said as leah looked up at me happiness glowing in every pore on her face

"Oh yeah!" she squealed happily. I smiled and tossed a pillow that had fell of the bed at her head. I ran out of the room quickly before a pillow fight came to be. I pulled the bathroom door revealing a very lavender purpley bathroom. My eyes grew wide seth must have a hard time bringing people to his house if they had to pee in this room, or maybe he had his own? Most likely did cause no guy, we let their sister paint their bathroom purple! I mean purple! Like I said earlier fruity Judy much? I looked at the counter and giggled couldn't help but escape my mouth as I spotted the boys and girl products scattered on top.

shavers,shampoo,jell, cologne, body spair, hair spray, toothbrushes. It was a mess. Must rock not having a mom, not telling you to clean and such. I wasn't trying to be insensitive or anything, I knew how Seth, and Leah felt about not having a mom, but our opinions are just different sometimes. I more a daddy's girl than mommy's chichi.

I shrugged as i looked around the VERY girly bathroom, man Seth's is mostly like the biggest push over when it comes to Leah. But who wouldn't be she's freaking adorable. I was kinda of jealous though that he wasn't like that with me. He would give me anything i wanted if I just asked. I could just calmly ask him to kiss me ,and he would. God that would be great, then we'd would fall in love and everything else that came with it. I snorted man i really had a good imagination, i should write books, ones where the girl gets the man of her dreams. Yeah I would start on that writing shizz straight away i thought huffing. I stripped down stepping into the tub turning on the hot water, letting it run down my body. Relaxing me from my thoughts, and my tense muscles. I grabbed a random shampoo bottle not even looking at it and squirted it in my hand, rubbing it roughly into my scalp. Hot steam rose around me, as i washed the soapy foam off my head. A familiar scent rose around me, but i couldn't place my finger on whose it was. My nose wiggled as i smelt the scent , it was getting stronger.

one name popped in my head as I went through the list of guys. That smelled woodsy, sweaty, and minty all in one.

Seth.

I poked my head making sure he wasn't in the rest room I would've heard him come in. My eyes traveled around the frily restroom, no person that wasn't supposed to be here, was here. Then why did it smell like Seth so much? Was I that much in like, that I imagined his scent? I looked around the little shower, and shrieked when I saw that I had used Seth's shampoo.

I rinsed the rest of my body off, and grabbed a towel, but this time I looked at it. It was baby blue, Leah's favorite color was baby blue so i decided it was hers. I wrapped it around my body clasping it at my boobege. I opened the door walking into a hard warm chest, my little flew back from back from such an impact from an oaf!

"Arg my money making machine! curse you, you freaking giant!" I yelled rubbing my boat still not looking up at whoever had knocked me down.

"I'm not a giant, your just a pipe-squeak." Seth amused voice said. I looked up at him his face clearly amused and turned my head and glared at a snickering Jared. I huffed, and Jared snickered louder while Seth looked at me, I mean really looked.

"Do I have something on my face or am I just that beautiful?" I said cockily, but inside I was flushing self-consciously, and had the urge to smooth over any non-perfection.

"That's my towel, can It back?" Seth asked quietly

shizz, really? Like honestly I might as well wear his clothes with all his shizz I have been using. But like really what were the odds of that? His shampoo and towel? I wanted to scream at the top of my lungs, but I restrained my self and said indifferently "Sure here you go." unwrapping the large towel from my small body, Seth's hands caught mine stopping me from revealing my body. I looked up at him eyebrows raised, as i took in his pink tinted cheeks. I looked over to Jared to see him wide eyed and gaping at me. I turned back to Seth batting my eyes at him innocently.

"I thought you wanted you towel?" I asked fake confusion in my voice. hehe, i felt so evil using a girl's body against a man it's actually pretty fun.

"I-uh di-dn't m-eann now, af-terr yo-ur don-e?" He said voice thick with emotion. I smiled nicely pushing Seth's hand away as i wrapped the towel around my body. Nice and tightly. My hair shifted down leaking Seth's amazing scent out. Jared and Seth's noses flared, they stepped closer taking a huge whiff of my hair as I stared at them wide eyed. I regained and pushed them away from me. freaks!

"Stalker move much?" I said amused, I smiled cheekily as Jared, and Seth blushed.

"You smell like Seth." Jared said at the same time that Seth said

"You smell like me."

I blushed my face heating up from embarrassment.

I cleared my throat professionally.

"So this is what happened I was taking a shower, all naked and such then I grabbed a shampoo bottle mind you I so didn't look to see which one I just used it, cause my mind was wondering off into the lovely sparkly land of Bella world." I said in a rush as the boys stared at me.

"Hmm I see my lovely dear. Sorry about my little moment there." Jared said a little sheepishly. I smiled at him and hugged him let his fully clothed body touch my half naked one for a second.

"No problem-ooo!" I sing-songed. Seth just continued to stared st me weirdly. Must think ima freak and made up the whole story about the shower, just so I could use his shampoo. As if? I wasn't that obsessed! I rolled my eyes at him, walking towards Leah's room pausing as my hand touched the knob.

"The fall, was great maybe next time we could take a trip?" I said sarcastically over my shoulder. As two snorts rose because of my comment. I smiled at the door and opened revealing a bored looking Leah who was filing her nails.

"Lee go take a shower." I said bringing her attention to me. She sighed dramatically

"Finally, man I already had like six freaking cows!" She said laughing at her own joke. I smiled at her she was such a weirdo, but that's why we were best friends.

She grabbed a pink fluff towel off the floor and exited out the door. I glared at her the whole way she could of told me she had towel's in here! And since when was pink her favorite color she absolutely despised it! dang pi-pi head!

I sighed and fished a pair of under garments from Leah's dresser, and slipped them on quickly feel the breeze as stood there naked. I walked over to Leah's closet trying to decided what to wear. What should I wear I wanna look cute, but not dressy. I sigh pushing a pair of torn skinny's back, followed by a pink firly flower shirt, I push more clothes annoyed that their isn't nothing. My eyes go wide as i spot the jean shorts and I imagine it with that black sparkly but casual tank top. Perfect. I think smiling. I slip it on quickly and grab a pair of black strap sandals that much beautifully with my outfit. Leah walks in as I'm perfecting my little poof, so I can be just like snooki!

she laughs at me and slips on the torn skinny's I just pushed back to the back of the closet, I smirk as she slips on the pink fliry flower shirt.

"So long has pink been your favorite color?" I asked staring pointedly at her shirt, and the towel on the floor. She grimaces slightly

"Pink isn't my favorite color,but this is the only they had in this shirt, and I loved it so, and as for that towel Seth got the last set of baby blue!" She said pouting

"Well okay then." I said as i sat on the bed pulling my phone, and bag of the dresser and sending jasper a quick text asking for Alice's number.

-jayybay:D

901-324-4567

here is the number darlin'(;

i love you

-belleypoo(:

thanks babe:D ilove you too bunches like honey and oatss! lol(:

-jayybayy:D

your welcome,! fucking dumb-ass, but i love you alot too! well I'll text you later ima go hunt!(;

-belleypoo(:

alrightt byee babycakess:D

I sighed laying back on Leah's really fluffy pillow. My eyes drifted closed as I fought against the sleepiness, Leah's bed was to dang comfortable, and honestly I didn't get alot of sleep thanks to Leah! Arg. This girl, and her things [also Seth's] were just causing me problem's today. My phone vibrated next to me I opened my eyes reluctantly and pressed 'view text message'

-901-324-4567

hey Bella etts Alice! yes, i'llfreaking go to the mall with you Jesus! you don't even have to ask!(: i know we would be best friends, ahha and Emmett said fine:/ but you owe him a cool manly place next time! lol:D

-alicee(:

I snorted at Emmett suggestion he could be such a dumb-ass sometimes; in the short amount i knew him. I smiled and quickly saved her number, putting her under 'physicpixiiee(; bff!' I had barely placed my phone down as it started blasting 'Sexy can I?' by ray jay. I stared at my phone horrified, I would never I mean NEVER put that song as my ring-tone. I honestly despised him! He was a little man-ho! Ugh I looked up from my phone and glared at the only girl responsible; as she rolled on the floor laughing mumbling something along the lines of should've seen you face it was hi-larious! I frown at her and grab one of her fluffy but hard pillows ad throw it at her head as I use my other hand to answer the phone

'Hello?' I said quietly knowing It was Alice well at least that's what It said on the caller Id thingy.

'Bellabee it's me brother-bear,over.' Emmett said all spy like. i chuckled confused at his childish antics.

'Um okay what the hell Emmie?Why are you talking like that?' I asked quietly, and he chuckled in response and said

'Bellabee I'm trying to tell you the mission at hand! It's important.'He said impatiently.

i rolled my eyes 'And what is that?' I asked annoyance creeping into my tone.

'To save everyone from Alice's shopping of course we warned you last night!' He said I could practically hear him roll his eyes.

'Don't freaking roll you eyes at me Emmie, I'll tell rose,and yes I freaking remember, but I'm willing to sacrifice myself for it 'cause I need school clothes, and an outfit for who better for it then Alice?' i said seriously while Emmett sighed sadly.

'Your so brave my fellow solider, stupid but ready to experience hell.' he said as Alice started yelling at him to give her, her phone before she beats him up.

'nopeeeeeeee, I'm good thanks!'Emmett said to Alice. I heard her tiny fists hitting against his large body.I chuckled amused by their fighting.

'Wait ow Aili, stop i just ow need to tell her something.'Emmett said between ow's

'fine' Alice huffed in the back round, before you heard a loud echoing slap.

'Ouch, son of a bitch! Cover your ears Bella." Emmett yelled angrily. I rolled my eyes as He yelled a string of cuss words at Alice, then he finally turned his attention

back to me. 'Be ready Bellabee ima going to get you and Leah back for that prank you pulled. be ready!' he said in a playful deadly tone i snorted

'We are ready we already have a plan' i lied smoothly

'sure' Emmett said cockily before hanging up on me.I huffed, I needed to come up with a plan and it need to come soon! arg, suck it hard.

"Leah we need to think of a prank to pull on Emmett. He said he is gonna get us back for what we did, so put your thinking cap on okii?" I told her seriously. She sracthed her head her face scrunched up in thought.

"Belluh,and Leuh hurry the fuck up!" Quil yelled to us. I rolled my eyes and grabbed my phone and bag, as Leah did the same. We walked down the stairs as the guys were muttering about girls and taking forever to get dressed.

Whatever jerks! hmph.

"What car are we going in?" Leah asked as we walked out of the house, and Seth stopped to lock the door, not that he needed to I doubt that anyone here would steal or do shizz like that, but whatever.

"Jake's rabbit." Embry answered glancing at Leah, and smiling softly at her.I giggled as Leah blushed a little, but smiled back at him. Jake glared at their exchange, jealously clear on his face. My face scrunched up in confusion, Did Jake like Leah? I narrowed my eyes at him questioningly, he turned away quickly blushing. I bursted out laughing at his reaction, while everyone[except Jake] looked at me like I was crazy. I just laughed harder, and walked ahead them Jake shoot daggers at me, and pushed past me;successfully making me fall to the floor in louder picked my up throwing me over his shoulder's his huge-o butt the only thing my eyes could see.

"Hey Jakeyy?" I asked his butt

"Yeah?" He answered quietly

"How much bread do you eat?" I asked

"Er alot, I guess why?" he answered confused I lifted my head and everyone was looking I assumed the same way Jake was confused.

"Well fruit, we butt is huge, I mean I know my butt is juicy, but not as juicy as yours like damn! Tear some off and give them to Alice!" I said smiling cheekily. Jake made a sound in his throat, and then all of sudden my butt landed on the hard rocky soil

"Jesus Christ, and bologna juice!" I yelled angrily. While everyone cracked up.

"Does bologna even have juice?" Jared asked through his laughs

"Fuck do i know, ahh my poor butt cheeks! This is the second time today! Arg I feel them getting smaller, from falling on my butt to much!" I whined; I got up quickly trying to examine my butt, but ended walking in circles. stupid head I wish I was like an owl that would be cool, I could twist my head all around and be all like

'hoot hoot'

"you guys does my butt look smaller?" I asked turning around so my butt was towards them.

Everyone except Paul,Jake, and Leah blushed mumbling something under their breath.

"Nah looks about the same to me." Leah said squinting

"Yes, it's the same still big, and tight." Paul said grinning widely. Jake glared at him going all protective cousin on his arse. I smiled and looped my hands through Jake's hands.

"Well then were all good, lets scadale." I said pulling Jake the rest of the way to his house. We spotted the car a few minutes later, and Jake pulled the driver side door open,while pulled the back open I sat in the middle in the first front seat row. Quill, Embry,and Leah sat in the row behind me. I raised an eyebrow at her as Seth slid in on the right side of me, and Jared pushed Paul out of the way, and sat on my left.

"Saved you from getting it on." Jared said smiling his pearly whites

"Thanks." I mumbled, He nodded his head at me. Jake turned the car on, flipping through channels on the radio.

Me, and Leah squealed as 'speak now by Taylor swift 'flitted through the speakers

"Leave it there Jake!" Leah pleaded using her big brown eyes against him. He sighed and moved his hand away from the knob, giving into her. Because he liked her, and would do anything for her or because he big puppy dog eyes I don't know. I turned my body and angled it so that I was leaning against Jared's comfortable body, and my feet were placed in Seth's lap. My eyes drifted closed as the both adjusted themselves and me, so that we were both comfortable. The last thing I felt were Seth's arms as they hovered above my legs.

"Bella, sweetie wake up were here." Jared soft voice said as he gently woke me up. I rubbed my eyes softly trying not to smudge my make-up.

"How low was I asleep?" I asked Jared feeling refreshed for my little nap, good thing to if Alice is as bad as the Cullen's say.

"20 minutes tops I'm guessing." Jared said thinking about it a little. I looked around noticing everyone had already got out of the car. I pat down my hair making sure it was still in place. Jared smirked at me and pulled me out mumbling

"God the freaking Cullen's smell motherfucking nasty." My face scrunched up in confusion.

"Y'all don't smell all that great either dog." Emmett hissed. um okay? This was fucking weird, I'mat the mall with people who smell?

"Aha, well at least we don't smell sickeningly sweet!" Paul shoot back at Emmett

"Okay, cause everyone wants to smell like wet dog!" Alice said laughing sarcastically

Sickeningly sweet? Wet dog?

"Well then who the fuck cares Y'all both smell disgusting! Let's just go inside okay?" I yelled at them exasperated

They looked over to me, and leah [who somehow got beside me] as if forgetting we were here.

"Fine." Embry huffed still looking a little mad at the Cullen's comments

" I hate the walking dead smell though." He mumbled under his breath;thinking I couldn't hear him. Jared, Jake, Paul, Quil, and Seth snickered and headed to the entrance. Emmett, and Alice glared at them, but then came over and hugged me tightly.

"At least you smell good Bellabee, It covers up that nasty musty smell." Alice said making Emmett chuckle. The boys turned around, and glared at them. Jake, and Embry grabbed my arms dragging me off with them leaving Alice, Emmett, and Leah behind. Jake must of realized this as he turned, and grabbed Leah placing her next to me. I rolled my eye this shopping trip is going to be long. Alice came along and pulled Me and Leah into tons of stores pushing us into the dressing room with arm fulls of clothes. Clothes burned my vision, they were everywhere, and they were invading my space. I stared at them wide eyed, This was like the 20th load, so far I've tried on maybe200 clothes you would think it wouldn't be possible! he, with Alice it was. I glared at her as I put the top over my head.

"If you already know it looks good on me why do I have to try it on?" I hissed at her while she smiled at me like I was slow.

"'Cause the fun part is trying on clothes duh!" She said giggling at the end

My freaking eye twitched as she said those words, I've tried on all these clothes because it was the fun part! For who the freaking devil, so he could laugh at my demise! I pushed her little pixie body out of the dressing room slamming the door on her face as her eyes got huge. The boys behind her looked amused while Emmett gave me a look that so said ' I told you!'

I huffed angrily getting into my other clothes and tossing each clothing item over the door at Alice. Enjoying hearing her yell at me for almost ruing the 'beauitful' clothing. I heard Emmett chuckle, and suddenly I rememberedI needed to come up with a plan and fast. I felt his coming, I felt it in my nuggets. I looked down at the floor thinking hard, and that's when I got it as I spotted the girlybeautiful clothing on the floor. I would replace all of Emmet's clothing with Girl clothes. I'm sure Alice would help me, And it would take off some of the attention of me. It was a win-win situation.

"Sweet baby Jesus!" I yelled happily while opening the door. Alice giggled and nodded her head, telling me silently she would help me. I smiled and looked at Leah, I would fill in her later when we were alone. Me and Alice dashed around the store throwing clothes at the boys that would fit perfectly on Emmett. I Even threw in a few pairs of underwear that would look cute on emiee! I laughed and Alicelaughed with me. We walked over to the cash register clothes spilling from ourarms. The lady looked at us with wide eyes, and sighed tiredly.

Sorry lady, maybe you should get a new job. She looked the guys arms and mumbled

"So not worth $6.50 an hour." I smiled politely at her and nodded. It so wasn't especially if there were more people like Alice! Jesus! The manager walked passed us giving us free coupons.

"Came back again ladies, well be getting a new shipment in" He said smiling

ugh whatever dude you just wanted our money so stop being so fake! I honest to god hated or at least really disliked fake people.

The lady placed all the clothes in bags, and Alice handed them all to the boys as the mumbled angrily.

"You know I think I should have more than one boyfriend, So like all of them could carry my bags, and I don't have to carry a thing." I joked as the guys looked at me with daggers in their eyes.

"I'm sorry it was just a joke chill." I said. I kissed each of their cheeks and promised I would make them food when I get home.

"What about me Bellabee, I don't eat food." Emmett whined. I put my finger to my chin thinking about this

"I dunno bud your tough out of luck." I said laughing as his beautiful face fell.

"Alright, I'll make it up to you." I said

Alice pulled us towards Victoria secrets but I pulled away spotting the store I would get something for Emmett to make it up to him.

"Bella come on were going into this store." Alice said I shook my head at her

"You pick out my stuff you know my size ima do something." I said heading in the other direction of them

"Fine, Ima get you all this sexy skimpy underwear!" she yelled to me. I rolled my eyes who cares nobody would see it just me.

"That's nice!" I yelled back turning into the Disney store. I headed into the stuff animal, looking for the two characters I needed.

I sighed putting the last two burgers in the grill thingamabob for Embry. You know the one by that one dude. Well whatever his names I thank him, or else it would've taken forever to make burgers for these guys. I lifted the grill revealing the ready patties, I placed them on buns and made them the same way I had made the other six. Embry smiled lovingly at me as I placed the plate in front of him. He devoured his burgers just like the other guys had before him. I sighed teen boys and their stomachs.

"And now Emmet here is your present." I said handing him the Disney bag. He peeled it open excitedly as the others watched in curiosity. He pulled out Bambi, and thumper smiling so big as if he just got the bestest gifts in his life.

"Bambi and thumper eh?" He asked amused. I nodded smiling back at him, it was weird even though I had only known him a couple days I loved him. Quite alot actually. I guess he had that affect on people.

"Well you know your condition." I said thinking about his vampireism. He smiled and nodded

"Well I thought every time your hungry or you miss me you'll have these you know?" I said unsure He nodded

"I actually like this gift, best one I've gotten in a while." He said, then leaned over and kissed my cheek sweetly. I blushed, causing him and Alice to chuckle.

"Well we better get going, and I'll text you later about that thing we were planning okay?" Alice said hugging me quickly. I nodded smiling evilly momentarily forgetting my love for Emmett, revenge the only clear thing in my mind.

"Bye you guys." Emmet, and Alice said before exiting out the door. I smiled pulling Leah from the table.

"come on Lee, we have to get dressed for the club." I said as she smiled perking up quickly

"Can we go ?" Jake asked Seth nodded his head in agreement

"You knew to make sure everything stays under control." Seth said talking about the guys that would be most likely hitting on us.

not trying to sound full of it, but me and Leah were pretty and guys were really desperate for sex these days. Leah looked at me making a face, she really didn't want her brother stopping her fun, and neitherdid I, I mean if he was gonna act like I was a little sister then i Would have fun "No It's only Lee and Bee day!" I said running up the stairs with Leah following close behind. I pulled out my red dress that Alice had got me, it was pretty and to add to it, it made me look hot! I stripped my clothes off, and placed and the dress fixing it so it was just perfect. I looked over to Leah she was already dressed and was doing her hair and make-up. dang she was fast. I slipped my shoes on and decided to leave my hair in the 'snookipoof' it was perfect for the club. I applied my make up slowly making sure it didn't smudge. I sighed happily as I finished 10 minutes later happy with my look, Leah seemed happy with his too. I grabbed a small black purse tossing my phone,keys, Leah's phone, and a pack of gum in it. Zipping it up I asked Leah

"Ready?"

"yep." she answered popping the 'p'

we clanked down the stairs, our heels making the annoying clank sound. The boys turned away from the TV to look what was making all the noise, their jaws dropped and me and Leah run out the door and to the car before they could make us go upstairs and change.

-okay so i'm skipping to the club part cause I'm freaking tired I've had a pretty busy week!-

"Jesus can this line go any slower?" Some fake blonde whined from behind. I rolled my eyes this girl was so freaking annoying she had been complaining for the past 20 minutes.

"omg-" she started again

"Oh my god shut the fuck up you annoying ass bitch!This ready annoying as it is waiting but adding your voice is freaking killing me!" I yelled at her. She shut up quickly and people starting cheering, yelling Thank god! and Thank you!

I smirked at her, before turning back around facing the front of the line. The guards opened the doors, and we finally went in.

"Finally! I was like this close to killing someone." Leah chuckled out from beside me. I nodded my head in agreement. That fake blondewould be the first on my list. The music pumped through the air, and the dance floor was crowded with people. I pulled Leah towards the dance floor, and started dancing withher. We got lost in the music letting it take over my body as I danced. A guy pulled me close while his friend pulled Leah close to him, we danced with them not caring about them. I turned,and faced him as the music turned slow. He danced with me, never once stepping on my feet. I smiled up at his very handsome face, he looked around my age unlike so many other people in this club.

"I'm Arron." He said in a deep sexy voice.

"Bella." I said fluttering my eyelashes a bit. He smiled

"You want a drink?" He asked I nodded and let me pull me behind him. I looked back and saw Leah and his friend following us. He pulled out the chair at the bar for me, and sat down next to me as Leah plopped down next to me smiling hugely at the guy next to her. He to was handsome or should i say hot. He had grayish eyes and black skaterish hair that Leah loved! He was also very muscular, he also looked our age.

"What kind of drink do you want? Vodka, Smirnoff, goose, red rose." He asked making my eyes go wide

"How old are you?" I asked

"Same as you, I just know the bartender so he gives it to me."Arron answered shrugging his shoulders making a piece of his beautiful looking brown silk hair fall into his eyes. I clenched my fists at me side resisting the urge to ran my hands in his hair. His black eyes twinkled as if he knew I was having trouble to not touch him. Which I was now, that the light was shinning on his handsome profile. He was muscular too, but more so than his friend. His face was amazingly perfect like a vampire's. I sighed softly pulling my dress to distract myself from checking him out. I felt his eyes on me and I blurted out

"vodka please." I hear Leah say the same thing to her new friend, and they called the bartender ordering four vodka's. He brought them over not even asking for our id's and Arron smiled.

"I'm Jace." The guy next to Leah said as I drank my first sip of vodka. It burned my throat and it tasted really fucking disgusting it took all i had not to gag. I swallowed and drank more, and after a while my body felt loose and free.

"Bella." I finally said as i grabbed Arron's drank chugging it down and letting it sting. Arron stared at me with wide eyes, I smirked a little and tipsily dragged him to the dance floor. Grinding on him as Flo rider flowed through the speakers. He froze at first then relaxed going with the music. I couldn't tell if Leah was next to me or not the alcohol getting to my senses, but i felt her close so I kept dancing a bit dirtily on Arron not caring if I looked like whore, because honestly I wasn't. I just wanted to have fun, because the one person I wanted didn't want me.

"Step away from them." a calm angry voice told Arron and Jace. I looked up to see four very angry boys.

"Hey Bradyin!" I said happily I tipsily hugged his body trying not to fall as the room swayed.

"Sorry dude, I didn't know she was your girlfriend." Arron said to Seth. I snorted

"Seth isn't my boyfriend, He kissed me, but then went on some bullshit about being his little sister. I dunno sucks though 'cause I like him alot!" I said in a rush my words slurring a bit.

Seth blushed while I rolled my eyes, And stepped closer to Arron, he wrapped his arms around my waist. Seth glared at it jealousy burning on his face.

"Look-" Arron started

"Just leave before we make you." Seth said angrily

"Whoa chill your tits don't talk to my friends like that!" I said drunkenly

All four boys glared at me making me yelp and hide behind Arron. He smiled at me, kissing my cheek softly

"It's all good Bella, I'll see you around?" He said. I nodded my head and regretted it because it made my head pound more than it already was. Him, and Jace stepped away from us waving one last time before getting lost in the crowd.

"Let's go." Seth said picking me up bridal style, while Jake did the same to Leah.

"Hey hot stuff." I said to Seth smiling cheekily. He glared at me while sniffing my clothes.

"Dang your doing the stalker thing again." I said laughing slightly and very loudly.

"Shut up, your so gonna get it when we get home!" He said annoyed

"Get what?" I said wagging my eyebrows at him. He rolled his eyes but didn't say nothing. His blush tinting his russet skin, I traced it with my fingers amazed by it. He didn't stop my fingers,and he briefly closed his eyes before opening them again, heading towards the exit. My eyes drifted closed, and I leaned fully on Seth enjoying his warmth.

Seth jolted my awake as he placed me on a warm comfy bed that smelled like him.

"Now Bella let's talk about why the fuck you would drink alcohol?" Seth said anger creeping in his tone. I stared at him, my vision still a little blurry.

"Answer me Bella, why would you be so reckless! Your only 17, And you planned on driving home!" He yelled angrily. I stayed silently staring at his beautiful profile. He was to beautiful it hurt. Tears leaked down my cheeks ruining my make-up, but I truly didn't care.

"Someone could've gotten hurt you or Leah! And that guy, why the hell where with that guy, He was just gonna use you for sex." He said jealously now in his tone

He sat down next to me on the bed, the moonlight shone on his profile making him looked even more beautiful.

"Why do you care?" I whispered tears dripping onto my dress. anger and sadness filled my body

"Why the fuck do you care you don't even like me!" I yelled smacking his chest with my tiny hands. He looked at me his eyes pained.

"Because like I said Your like a sister." He said quietly Tears rushed faster a t his words

"But I don't like you Like that, Seth I really like you in the boyfriend way!" I yelled at him. He stayed quiet and reached up to wipe my tears I smacked his hand away angrily. I glared at him

"Why don't you like me?" I asked my tone growing softer and weaker. I was tired and drunk. I couldn't handle this right now, but i felt like I needed to say it, I needed to get it out there.

I collapsed in front of him my black tears still running down my face. Seth grabbed me, pulling my body towards his. He laid me down his arm wrapped around my shoulder. His face angled towards mine his eyes shone with tears.

"I hate seeing you like this." he murmured cleaning my cheeks.

I looked at him frozen confusion filling the silence.

"I do like you my beautiful angel, more than you know, and that scares me how openly I care about you without you even trying. It hurts to think about being apart from you, but it also hurts to think that you might hurt me, just like other girls other people in my life have. I don't want to get hurt. Even if I have to hurt myself by trying not to love you." He said quietly running moving his hands down from my cheek towards my lips. He placed his lips on mine, and my soul felt complete for those 6 minutes of kisses. Sleep pulled me into the darkness, as he pulled away. My last thought being

I won't remember this in the morning.

:Dreview my lovely fans!

Yay this last part was so bella& seth I loved it!; sadly though she won't remember.

sorry 'bout that but all in good time my lovess! oh and arron, and jace won't make another appearance[at least i don't think] there just there to fill the chapter. & very soon my you'll be finding out what's with brayin & bella! but first i have to have more scences with them!. let me see what else?

Oh yes! I already have chapter nine planned out in my brain that never be's quiet!(:


	9. Chapter 9

chapter nine; The way his eyes shone with such intense emotions & bonfire of samuel uley(:

I dont own poem! Rex a Williams does:D

thank you to wassupmano

this chapter decaited to you for your lovely two reviews that made me smile, and squeal [which i so don't do!] with delight you truly made my day. thank you again:D

I don't own twilight:D, just the freaking plot[crazy one at that;]

'ne-ways enjoy!

I felt eyes staring at me burning through me, making my skin feel tingly.I cuddled more into the warm pillow,enjoying it's warmth even though it wasn't as soft as I would've brushed back the hair that fell onto my face, they cupped my face caressing it softly. Lips brushed mine, and I tried to open my eyes to who was kissing me so lightly so delicately. They pulled away as I lost my battle with my eyes sleep was to permanent in pulled me closer, and sleep toke me under again.

I shifted as the pounding started in my head the all tell sign of my drinking last night. I clenched my eyes trying to remember every detail of the night. I clenched my teeth as I came up blank, only remembering arriving at the club, meeting Arron, and Jace taking the liquor and the rest was a blank heart fluttered, and begged me to remember, while my mind tried tugging images of last night. I sighed frustrated, I turned over going back to the warmth of my old spot. I opened my eyes a gasp flying from my mouth as my eyes came to, seeing that I was laying on;a very naked chest. Seth's very naked chest to be exact.I looked up meeting his warm brown ones. My stomach did a flip, and I mentally sighed he was so beautiful. His lips were formed into a almost smile, making me want to kiss those gorgeous lips. Feel them opun mine like had 2 days ago. Those long two days ago. I loved every minute of it, his warm full lips caressing mine with so much passion so much feeling, it made my body fill with unknown emotions. My eyes fluttered closed as I imagined the day, with beautiful Clarity unlike last night. Blank, sweet blankness. Joy, real joy I needed to remember, and I needed to remember fast I thought my heart racing frantically.

Maybe Seth could give me some answers that would help fill the blank. I opened my eyes, mine meeting his which swirled with intense emotions. I narrowed my eyes trying to figure them out, but he blinked smirking before I could see.

Jerk!

"Seth?" I asked my voice quiet sound barely coming out.

"Hmm?" He answered as he started softly playing with my hair. My eyes widened as I noticed he had his arms around my shoulder, supporting my head or making my body closer to him [ I dunno which?] probably the first, his hand continued to play with my hair;his warmth sipping into my shoulders,and the back of my neck.

"What I'm I doing here? How did I get to your house?" I said with a glance around his baby blue painted walls filled with playboy bunny girls, and cars. I rolled my eyes;Boys.

I moved my eyes from the posters to the floor covered with clothes, then to the pictures of him, and people. I resisted the urge to Prance around the room taking every detail of his life from his room, Or just to pick up all of the mess that loitered the floor.

"You don't remember?"He asked quietly, making my eyes snap back to him. I shook my head, my frustation clear on my face as again blankness meet my unanswered questions. Dissapointment, and longing filling his eyes. He pulled away from me so fast, making me roll away from him. Distance filling in between us.

"Jake, and me picked you, and Leah up cause ya'll were to hammered to drive, you fell asleep when I was carrying you so I just layed you down in my room." He lied getting out of bed and pulling a shirt on from the floor. Putting even more distance between glanced away from me. He knew that I knew he was bullshitting through his teeth, but It didn't matter whatever happened wouldn't happen again until he wanted. Whatever was said wouldn't be said for a while, no the words wouldn't pass from his lips until he was ready again. I tossed the pillow at the door, as he walked out stiffly slamming it making a big 'BOOM!'

Memory come to me. I needed to know,I needed to know why he seemed so hurt that I didn't tears pricked at my eyes making them sting. I planted my face into the pillow, screaming into it as the tears fell from my eyes from some unknown reason.

Well not some unknown reason. It was the only reason that seemed I would be crying over for a while to come.

But honestly he hadn't done anything. Not broken my heart. I sighed, unfortunately that wasn't true his non-existent want for me was slowly tearing my heart. Was I not pretty enough? I got up walking towards the mirror so I could see my reflection.

I stopped my figure coming into view. I started at my feet, they were alright not ugly but not pretty. Doubted Seth was some foot-fetish freak though. My eyes traveled up my legs, toned and no scars or cuts from shaving. My legs? eyes went higher to my thighs and lady part,decent enough I thought as boxer shorts tightened on my thighs hugging them showing their fullness off. Wait boxer shorts? When did I get these on? Did Seth change me? My hormonal teenager squealed with delight at him seeing my body, but my young innocent self blushed head to toe with self-conscious. I sighed focusing on my other task, I would simply ask him later I thought. My eyes went higher up to my hips, and stomach. Round hips, big enough to please me, and a stomach flat but filled with the needed fat. Perfect. Well to any other guy these portions of my body would be. My eyes traveled higher up to my breast and shoulders. Breasts that were bigger than my palm, but small enough so they wouldn't be perfect to me too. I liked my boobs just the way they were. I let my eyes move up more until the came up my flawless pimple less face with lips full and red. Kissable? My eyes met my eyes and I smiled as my purple eyes shined brightly. To me the were the most beautiful part of my body, My eyes were pretty they made me pretty and different. Beautifully I quite really loved. I loved being the only one in school with purple eyes. A unnatural breeze blew by making my brown hair blow into my face I pushed back frustrated, conceited moment over, I needed to see what the fuck that breeze was. I turned around my purple eyes scanning the room, finding noth- wait a minute that fluffy looking teddy bear wasn't there earlier. I walked over to the bed picking up the fluffy bear, a white sheet of paper fell to the floor catching my eye. I caught it before it fell to the ground.

I looked at it glancing at the unfamiliar writing.

BEllabee,

this lovely fluffy bear named er whatever is

yours so you could remember me now and again. (:

I love you, your Emmie.

Bella you gave me such a faggot nickname but i'll deal just for you!:P

I sat on the bed a smile gracing my face, I hugged the vampire bear closer to my chest missing my brother like new best friend dearly.

The door banged open making my smile drop as a hot looking Seth walked in only in jeans. I stared at his bare back my heart fluttering softly in my chest. Emotions ran through me like water in a river. I knew I like him, I mean how couldn't I he was beautiful? But for some strange reason I felt like I like him more than words could describe, felt for him more than a normal person would when they just meet them officially a couple of days. Love at first sight?

maybe a word to strong to other people, but honestly it described what I felt in a nut shell. It's like he choose me to love, him and I somehow just went along with it. I knew soon enough if I let it go on long enough my feelings would turn into love, and the boy who looks at me like I'm a child would break my heart. My heart thudded sadly, and my eyes watered a wee bit. That boy with beauty so remarkable it did make me feel like a child, a child with no experience, a child who wasn't pretty enough. Good enough.

But think about the other version of that boy when he lets him self go,- a voice thought in the back of my head. And I did, I thought of the boy who kissed me on the couch, the boy who got jealous of Paul, who would protect me even just from a movie, the boy who looked at me with eyes filled with deeper emotions, not just annoyance or anything like that.

"Bella?" Leah quiet voice asked me breaking me out of my little seth haze.

"Hmm?" I answered my voice cracking. Leah sighed pulling out a tissue box from under the bed. She pulled one out wiping tears I didn't know I was crying.

"What's wrong?" Leah asked grabbing me , and bringing me into her arms. I shook my head, and she sighed.

"Is this about my brother?" Leah asked quietly I nodded my head more tears spilling out.

"Why doesn't he like me back?" I whimpered out. Leah smoothed my hair down as I squeezed the vampire bear closer to me.

"You wanna know something?" She asked me looking down at me, I nodded my head confused

"Sam, had disappeared for a while, no phone calls, texts anything. I spent all my time trying to look for him, finally he came back all tall and muscular but the same Sam I know, the same Sam I was engaged to, and was going to marry. I wanted him to meet Emily because she was my best friend like you. So I took him to her house I was all excited because two of my favorite people were going to meet. I knocked on her door, and she opened jumping on me squealing about how much she missed me, I hugged her back then pulled her introducing her to Sam. You should have seen his eyes bee they were glowing with love, and such intense emotions, he looked at her with everything he used to look at me with. He looked back at me with regret in his eyes, he wiped my tears away my tears and called off the engagement saying he couldn't be with me anymore, he loved another." She said tears coming out of her eyes

"My story wasn't for me to cry, it was to tell you something, Seth looks at you the same way Sam looked a t Emily. Like your the only girl in the world, and he would do anything to please you." She said smiling through her tears

"But-" I started but she cut me off shaking her head.

"He likes you trust me, I see it when he looks at you, At the beach, at my dads restaurant, and I kinda remember last night. He was looking at you the same way, but with more of protective stance." She said

"But you heard hi at the restraunt lee, he said he likes me like a sister."I protested

"Bee, he is stupid he's never liked anyone before he hasn't cared for anyone since mom,he just puts it in and leaves, but your different and that scares him it scares him alot. We all know we don't kiss a girl that we think is a sister, that's just gross." Leah said laughing at the end

"I guess your right, so I just wait until he is ready?" I asked pulling away from her and sitting up.

"Pfft, no were gonna make him jealous, and all this shizz until he realizes that he likes you." She said simply

"Paul?" I asked referring to the person we would be using to make him jealous.

"Of course, He already agreed of course, saying something along the lines of free hot girl!" She said laughing at looked at her Paul was a weird girl-obsessed at least he agreed. I would have to thank him later. I sighed rubbing my cheeks this morning was pretty eventful, and not in a good way, but thanks to Leah I was okay, And that's why she was my best friend she was the only one who knew how to make me feel better. I love her so much, sometimes I felt unworthy of her friendship. No matter how much we completed each I would help her, just like she helped me. A bonfire to get rid of all the old unwanted things, namely Sam the one person she wanted to forget. It was my mission to get her over him.

"So I have today planned out, First we pull our lovely prank on Emmett, then we well have a bonfire of Samuel Uley,How does that sound?" I aksed her.

"Prank? What prank?" Leah asked confused

"Well, Emmett said he is gonna get me back, but I wanna get him back before he does us, and I got the perfect all his clothes with girl clothes!" I said smiling hugely she smiled back

"Sounds like a day! What do I need?"

"For the prank black clothes, everything black, and later anything to do with Sam cause we gonna burn it." I said smiling

"Alright." She said getting up and opening the door

"Wait, can you tell Seth to come here I have to ask him something." I said placing my hair into a jango.

"Yeah." she said before closing the door behind her.

"Seth!" I heard her yell, I laughed I could've done that. I rolled my eyes and got comfortable on the bed. My eyes fluttering closed as I waited for seth to come.

"You wanted me Bella?" Seth asked

mmhmm I still do I thought. I cleared my throat and asked the question that's be bothering me.

"So who changed me last night?" I asked my cheeks tinting rosily

Seth blushed to making me smile at his discomfort.

"Oh, u-m J-aaa-k-ee did." He sutured out.

Well that was relief, I didn't feel so self-conscious around him anymore, but maybe it would have been a good thing if he had changed me? Ugh no,not at all I shouldn't think that I should just focus at the plan at hand, well the two plans at hand. Time to set the Using Paul to make Seth Into action.

I got off the bed stopping in front of the door as I said

"Can you tell Paul to text me 'bout the details on our date please?" I heard take a sharp intake of breath from behind me.

"Sure, whatever." Seth said anger and jealously clear in his tone. I smiled triumphantly and opened the door walking towards the bathroom for much needed shower.

I pulled on my black boots over my black skinny's.

"Wow Bella gonna all out on the black are we?" Leah asked taking in my black tee that had said 'love in bold letters matched with my black skinny's, and black boots.

"Of course, even my bra, and choknees are black." I said with a bright smile on my face. She laughed and pulled on some black short shorts with a black polka dotted tank. I pulled out a black tube of lipstick out of her dresser smudging it onto my cheeks, then did it to Leah too. We giggled,and I pulled away grabbing some paper, glue, and glitter to make our little 'letters'.

We set to work thirty minutes later we where done, and we only needed the last step but Alice was gonna text me for that part.

I sighed landing on the bed next to Leah as she placed all of Sam's things into a brown box for phone bleeped and I flipped t open reading Alice's text.

'physicpixiie(;bff!'

hey were going for a hunt

no one's at the house it's clear to go.!:D

-Alice3

I closed my phone, and grabbed the papers from the bed.

"Come on plan Emmett ago!" I said happily

Leah rolled her eyes at me, but followed me down the stairs. The boys looked up at us, I mean all of them even Sam was here. Brady smiled at me making images pop into my head. A little girl with purple eyes playing with a little boy with blue eyes. The litttle boy handing me a red tulip. The little boy pushing me on the swing. The little boy comforting me as tears flowed out of my were tons of them, and they were coming so fast I lost my balance. I grabbed my head quickly as Leah hand shot out to keep me from falling. I looked up at Brady he was the little boy in the visions.

"You okay bee?" She asked worry in her tone

"Bradyin,stop it;it hurts!" I yelled as I fell onto the steps. More visions. A women with brown hair. My dad. Brady. The man who beat him. Brady. Brady and me. I felt him come sit next to me.

"Slow them down first then once they slow down push them away." Brady whispered in my ear rubbing calming circles on my hand. I swallowed trying to slow them down. It worked I pushed them away, but not before The woman flashed in my eyes again.

"Alright Little I?" Brady asked. I nodded my head and snuggled into his arms. He gave me a since of protection, like he would protect me from the world if he had too. I knew he was hiding something though, something I would have to find out alone. Like what the hell is wrong with me? I know Brady knew. This sucks. He kissed my head quickly the helped me get up.

"Are you sure you okay?" Jake asked me. I turned to him shocked I had forgot they were here. That everybody was here, I blushed embarrassed at my little freak out.

"Yeah fine." I said quietly. Everyone stared still not fully believing I was okay. I rolled my eyes getting up from the stairs. I was okay I think? I didn't know all I know is Brady has something to do with these visions or he knows something about them. I shook my head I would find out later.

"Come on Lee, we have to go we only have a short amount of time." I said looking down at my phone. They would come back straight away after the hunt.

"'Kay."She said getting up from the stairs

"What are y'all gonna do?" Jared asked confused

"You'll hear about it." I said with a huge grin. Me and Leah run out the door and to the car.

"Burn the rest." I said flipping my hand dismissively as Leah stood in front of me with Emmett's clothes. She nodded as I put the finishing touches on the last part. I smiled work done. A light bulb on over my head and I sighed happily pulling a paper and scribbling the message quickly then added the new part to the other one. I walked down the stair and to the back where Leah had just finished burning the clothes and place the last note next to it.

"Come on, let's go home!" I said closing the back door and walking towards the front where my car was.

Emmiee's pov!:DEmmett;]

"Race you Edward!" I said using my vampire speed Running ahead. He quickly caught up, but then slowed down when we got close to the house. That's weird he never let's me win, and he is the fastest. I slowed down to a walk as I spotted a note on the door. I looked at it curiously. Who would leave us a note?

I walked to the door staring at the note that was written in glitter, and girly handwriting

Dear Emmie,

First I wanted to say I loved Mr. fluffy the vampire bear He is freaking aww!:p

open the door, see what I loveningly left you(: first stop stairs.

-Bellabee:b

I raced to the stairs wondering what my little Bellabee left me. I gasped as my eyes came into contact with shreds. I picked up the note next to it also written in glitter.

What's boyish and torn in twoish?

Your clothes Emmie!:P

next stop your closet.

I dropped the paper and raced to mine, and Rosalie's room. I flung the door open going to the closet. My eyes grew wide as I spotted all the girl clothes. I looked at the door the note taped to it.

Some jeans, shorts, dresses too.

Flats and boots, maybe a bow or two? :D

hey I have one of those two!

- I hope they fit

Bella

next stop your bed

I ran to my bed finding another note that I had some how missed when I came in.

opps bye bye credit card

looks like you won't be getting your boy clothes back anytime soon!:D

-Leah

next stop back yard your clothes are there, this one's my favorite!

I dropped it on my bed spotting the sherds of my credit card I ran to the back yard with a groan. The back door broke off the hinges landing on the floor in the kitchen. I ran to the middle of the yard where their where black ashes were. No they didn't burn my clothes, that would be major! The best prank yet! I spotted the note on the floor, and picked it up silently.

ring around the Rosie's, pocket full of poesy's ashes ashes Emmett's clothes fall down!:)

-Leah.

back door:D

I groaned their was more I thought their 'little' prank was finished I sure was I couldn't handle anymore. I walked to the back door reluctantly with a deep sigh.

I looked door at the door on the floor the paper taped to it.

you just got pranked bitch, let the war begin.

who got who first?

-Leah and Bella

Arg that's right damn they beat me tomorrow I would get them back!

"Bellaaaaaa, and Leahhhhhh evil." I said as my family came into the kitchen huge smiles on their faces.

damn family.

Bellapov(:

I sighed happily as the fire started after the fifth try. Leah was staring up at the stars he eyes water, I hugged her quickly then put my pink ipod into the home picking the play list I made for Leah.

'brokenhearted music'

Leoanna Lewis bleeding love floated through the speakers.

"Closed off from love I didn't need the pain once or twice was enough and It was off in flame, time starts to pass , before you know it your frozen"

"Ready Lee?" I asked grabbing her left hand lacing it in mine. I squeezed it softly to give her strength.

"Yeah." she said quietly

she fished in the box pulling out the first thing her hand came in contact with. She pulled out a red collared shirt. Tears streamed out of her eyes making little dots on the shirt staining it.

"This shirt id from the first time I slept with him, he let me use his shirt to cover up because he made me breakfast in bed the morning after our 'love making'" She said a sad smile on her face from the memory. I grabbed her body close, not knowing what to say to her, I wasn't one with words. She sighed quietly before tossing it into the fire. The fire blazed higher ashes flying, and landing onto the sand.

"Just think about all the guys, who will let you use their clothes,and do sweet things for you." I said softly to her only thinking of one guy for her. My adorably sweet cousin. I knew he liked her, he would treat her good I could tell. I could see that now, but how long until she See's? Not that it mattered I knew Jake would wait forever for her, I could see it in his eyes. She nodded her head at me, and pulled the next thing . A pink fluffy teddy bear like the one Emmett got me. Aww I missed the vampire bear.

"He won me this along with goldfishies at the carnival, we rode the farris wheel 10 times just so we could cuddled together." She said through tears. I hugged her close again letting her get everything out.

"I'll take you to the carnival, and win you as many goldfishes as you want. 'Kay Lee?" I asked she smiled through her tears and nodded. She went to the box bringing out a stack of pictures. She flipped through them. Pictures of her, and Sam or just Sam in them. Prom, anniversary's, birthday's, Halloween, Valentine's day, and Christmas, all the photos were one of those times. I sighed as she tossed them in the fire. She was with him for a long time, they did everything together, and then just leave that all behind after just meeting a girl? It just didn't make sense. She pulled out cards next filled with poems. I opened one it was beautiful. It was a hand drawn picture of Leah, her features were drawn carefully, and lovingly. I opened it wanting to read the inside.

Leah,

be mine? these words are to simple for you my love especially one where you confess your feelings and prove your love to someone special. You my love are my special love, here is a little poem I wrote for you

Your lips speak soft sweetness  
Your touch a cool caress  
I am lost in your magic  
My heart beats within your chest

I think of you each morning  
And dream of you each night  
I think of your arms being around me  
And cannot express my delight

Never have I fallen  
But I am quickly on my way  
You hold a heart in your hands  
That has never before been given away.  
My heart warmed he had really loved Leah, I handed her the card and she tossed it into the fire. Pulling out the next thing, I squinted trying to figure out what it was.

"It's my engagement ring, the one Sam gave me." she said fingering it with sad love. My mouth dropped in shock

"He, he didn't ask for it back?' I asked taking a look at it. It was beautiful with swirls that curled into little hearts that lead to little diamonds that led to the biggest diamond I've ever seen.

"He said he wanted me to keep it, remember the time when we were happy, but it doesn't make me happy it just hurts because he left me for my cousin, my best friend. I think he just didn't know what to tell me." She said before tossing it into the fire

"What do you tell someone you been with for years, and your leaving them for someone you just meet minutes ago?" I whispered she shrugged tears rolling down her cheeks still. I pulled her to me letting her cry all the tears she's been holding in into my shoulder. Hours passed, the sky darkening to black. The fire had died down to little licks of fire. She pulled away smiling.

"Thanks Bee." she said wiping her tears

"No problem what are best Friends for?" I asked smiling at her

"Everything." She answered. I scoffed at her then raised my eyebrows at her deciding to find out if she liked Jake. He is my cousin I got to hook him up!

"So lee what do you think of Jake?" I asked casually. I spotted her blush through the dark. I smirked looked like my cousin wasn't the only one crushing.

"Well, um I've always had a crush on him since we were kids,but for some reason it feels stronger now that I'm not with Sam. It's like this pull." she said embarrassed and a little confusion coloring her tone. That's exactly how I feel with Seth! The pull, and attraction. I always wanted to have my lips on his or just be in his arms. It was weird being I only known him for a while. I tried to remember the first time I saw him so many years back. I had felt an attraction to him, but who wouldn't he was a god.

"The pullis unbearable?" I asked quietly looking down at the sand,

"Yes! and I always wanna jump on him or something!" She said making me gasp.

"Exactly how I feel about Seth, and it hurts to be away from him or to think of not being with him?" I said looking up at her. She nodded her head vigorously.

"Yes exactly!" she said in excitement probably form finding someone who understood.

"I wonder why we feel like this? It has to be connected you and Jake, me and Seth, and Sam and Emily! There is something going on here, and were gonna find out!" I said as my mind tried to click every part together. I got up breathing heavily

"I wanna know why I like Seth so much?" I yelled towards the sea.

"You like Seth?" a new voice from behind me asked

"Yes I like Seth god damn it!" I answered without thinking. I turned around with a grimace to find an amused Jake, and a dark eyed beautiful Seth. I rolled my eyes as Jake laughed and grabbed Leah picking her up into his arms. I raised my eyebrows at her, and she blushed pink. I giggled, as Seth looked at me confused,but moved forward and took me in his arms bridal style same as Jake had. He let Jake get ahead a little before he followed. I stared straight ahead even though I felt his gaze on me.

"So you like me? A lot?" He asked I turned toward him a happy smile ecthed on his face. I nodded my head like really this wasn't any secret. He already knew that, I mean I did kiss him, I don't just kiss anybody.

"I li-" Seth started but I cut him off

"Look I know you like me only as a sister, you don't have to tell me again, I'll get over you I swear that's why I'm going on a date with Paul to move on." I said, and just like that everything he was feeling left his body and he nodded his head stiffly.

Is my plan gonna work? Or is it just gonna blow up in my face, when he just lets me be with Paul?

-Ohh right choknees means underwear !

I didn't write the poem I got it online it belongs to Rex A. Williams.!(;

On this part I wanted to say thank you to all the people, I forgot to thank! Blanca my beta, MandaRaeWhitlock,1dreamkeeper:D, so thanks it means alot when you review; sorry for being so late to thank you.

review tell me what you think:D


	10. Chapter 10

chapter ten; Emmet's prank &' the surprise party!(:

so big THANKS to wassupmano!:D

yeah it's been a while sorry & its not edited /;

I love your freaking reviews big smiley face on my face when I read them.:D on with it[story;]!

"So what do you wanna do today birthday girl?" Leah asked looking up from her little stick drawings of a boy and girl holding hands in the sand. I raised my eyebrows at her. Was that drawing based off of somone? Jake and her maybe?

"Movie marthon?" I suggested looking down at the sand to start my own drawing. A real drawing I might add not little stick figures; although leah's were cute.

"Yeah, and we should dress up in pretty dresses just for fun." She said her head bobbing a little making hair fall into her face

"Mhmm." I mumbled bearly hearing her words as my fingers glided along the sand drawing two wolves. I finshed my drawing five minutes later looking at my two wolves side by side some how I knew one was supposed to be sandy brown with brown eyes, and the other brown with blue eyes. I sighed looking at Leah, her face holding confusion. I shurgged I had no Idea why I had drawn that I just let my fingers led the way. She frowned getting up holding out her hand out for mine.

"Let's go eat at dad's dinner they said they would be back from their fishing trip today." Leah said leading the way to her dads.

"By the way Paul, and Seth are gonna be there that's why I made you dress all cute." Leah said after a moment of silence

"You mean that's why you made me dress all sluty? With a see-through blouse and a red skimpy bathing suit beneath with shorts so short their illegal in like five billion schools?" I said raising my eyebrows that she had just waxed apparently I needed to be hairless when I dated Paul. Freaking weirdo's.

"Things aren't Illegal in school, they just have rules." Leah said rolling her eyes and blowing out of her mouth annoyed

" Pretty sure that means it's illegal. 'cause rules are kinda like laws and you can't break them 'cause it's against the law which is illegal!" I said with a frown she nodded her head before muttering

"Whatever, I hate you some times mc.I'malwaysrightslut!" I snorted and repiled

"Only because you make me one!"

"Ohh and by the way? the feelings mutal,But it's not sometimes it's all the time!" I said before I ran off heading thhe rest of the way to the dinner. I burst through the door breathing heavily my chest heaving up and down.

"Man I'm fat, I need to get in shape." I mumbled under my breath thinking nobody heard me. Paul smirked before planting a kiss on my cheek his warm breath tickling my face.

"I think you look just fine. Really **fine**." He whispered before sitting at the counter thinngy next to my dad, and Seth.

"Hey sethy, Daddy, Uncles, and peps I don't know!" I said placing a kiss on their cheeks. Seth mumbled under his breath swcoling at Paul, while Paul munched happily on his pancakes.

"Daddddd!" Leah whined as she came through the door

"What honey? Can I just tell you I missed you?" Uncle Harry said chuckling a bit.

"Isabella, MY BEST FRIEND said she hates me all the time!" She whined putting a pouty face on, eh mine was so better Purple doe eyes are killer on dads!

"Uncle Harry it was just a joke; like saying to a fatherless boy

'Hey kid wanna know who your father is?' Little boy nodds excitement on his little face

'Then go look at the milk man your mom always had a thing for cows!'" I said smiling innocently

"Crickets." Leah said blankly as everyone around us was quiet not laughing at my joke. Leah, and me burst into laughter clucthing our stomachs as the boys rolled their eyes.

"So you girls best friends again?" My dad asked his voice full of amusement

"Eh no-"

"More like sisters again!" Leah finished for me giggling gleefully

"Oh by the way that was so Paul's joke not came up with that lame thing not me!" I said taking a seat next to Paul, Leah plopping down next to me.

"Is that a spider!" I squealed pointing at a invisble spider. The boys turned their heads looking in the direction I was pointing as I grabbed food of their plates for me, and Leah. We stuffed it into our mouths just as they turned back around.

"Hey I thought I had more chicken nuggets!" Paul complained

"Hey yeah I had way more french fries than this too!" Seth said joining in with Paul.

"That's tragic." I said around my mouth full of chicken nuggets and fries. Leah chewed happily behind my head trying to protect herself from Seth's and Paul's glares.

"So Paul explain the joke." I said after swalloning the food.

"Eh okay so the funny part is Well your mom's always had a things for cows,' cause that's her favorite animal and the guy is like a total cow." He explained happily like it was the funniest thing on earth.

"So is he like fat or something?" Leah asked coming out from behind me

"Nah he is just like a whore." Paul said lazily. I gave him a wtf look and asked

"Why didn't they just say pig then?"

"I dunno it's supposed to be ironic because he is the milkman and like their calling him a cow." He said simply nodding his head before stealing a fry from Seth's plate.

"Hey dude why are you always stealing **my stuff**!" Seth said before shoving all his french fries in his mouth his cheeks a little pink. Did anyone else hear the double meaning in those words? 'cause I sure did!

"Do you even know what ironic means Paul?" I asked grabbing his drink taking a sip from it.

"Eh not right now it's to early." He answered rubbing his eyes

"Paul" I said placing my hand on his arms softly

"It's one in the afternoon."

"I know, Like I said early!" Paul whined making a cute pouty face

"You wanna be with that." Seth mumbled under his breath

"Hey I'm hot!" Paul said sounding offended I rolled my eyes as my phone vibrated in my very tight pocket.

I pulled out my phone looking down at the text message as Paul, and Seth agrued beside me making my brain hurt! ho's.

-901-345-8976

hey bellabee wanna come to the beach with us? You don't have to bring anything, everything is suppiled! Just bring yours and Leah's sexy self In a bathingsuit.

-Love your emmiie:D3

I saved his number putting him under Emmiie My Fagbear:D

I giggled before hitting the reply button.

-Bellabee'(:

sure emmiee sounds like fun! Just let me check with lee. Are you sure you don't wnat me to bring anything?

-love your bellabee:D3

I pressed send before turning to Leah

"Hey do you wanna go to the beach with Em?" I asked twirling a curl between my fingers.

"Em as in Embry or as in Emmett." She asked sipping sprite out of a rainbow bright cup. I rolled my eyes at it, although it was simply adorable!

"Fagbear." I answered knowing she would know who I was talking about.

"Oh yes! I so wanna see him in a bathinngsuit! We did buy him a bathingsuit right?" She squealed with delight. I frowned then smiled hugely

"Yes the hot pink one that barely covers any skin!" I said with glee

"Hehe!" Leah chuckled

"Um ew that's distrubing a guy wearing a bikini. I'm lost." Paul said slowly

"Eh Leah, and me pulled a prank on Emmett." I said

"And that prank was?" Seth asked his face clouded with confusion

"Replaced all his clothes with girl clothes!" Me and Leah squealed giggling at the end

"Dude priceless!" Paul said punching my shoulder lightly I smiled at him

"It's dudette!" I said punching him back on his arm hard

"Sorry." He said wincing and rubbing his arm.

"Sorry raised by boys,I guess you were raised by girls since you act like such a viginia." I said with a chuckle

"Mean!"Paul muttered

" I wouldn't want to be called dude or dudette doesn't one mean like a pigs butt, and the other one like a lion's tail?" Leah said tapping her finger to her chin. Paul looked at me, and I looked at him we burst into laughter.

"Random much Leah?" I asked in between giggles

"Uh no my brain just works faster than other peoples!"She said crossing her arms over her chest

"Ha okay." Paul muttered before kissing my cheek swiftly

"See you later babes, I'll text you." he said placing money on the counter before exiting. I sighed , and blushed as I saw Seth staring at me intently.

"Um?" I mumbled unsure of what to say

"Are we going yet Bee?" Leah asked me as she plopped down from her chair

"Yeah, Let's go." I said in a rush pulling her outta of the dinner quickly.

"Saved by the amazing Leah!" I breathed happily before skipping after to go back to the beach.

"Bellabee, Leahroo so nice of you to join us!" Emmett said with a evil chuckle.

He was such a freak!

"Ohh yay I get my own nickname!" Leah squealed in delight taking no note of Emmett's craziness. Probably because she was a freak too!

"We made food for ya'll loves." Edward said smiling and handing Leah and me a plate filled with two hamburgers hot dogs and chips.

"How the heck did you fit everything on this plate?" I quized looking up at them in amazement.

"Yeah are these hefty plates!" Leah squealed in question

"Um I guess?" Jasper answered for Edward who was gaping at us as if we were freaks.

"Wow their amazed by plates. Humans are so easily amazed." Rosealie muttered. I rolled my eyes at her before walking to the closet towel to me;Leah doing the same. We squealed at the same time our butts sink through the towel our bodies hitting the cold sand, as our food flew on top of us. Staining our stomach with ketchup and mustrurd.

"Emmett Cullen!" I shireked trying unsuccessfully to get out of the deep gaping hole my towel had just been covering.

"Yes Bellabee?" Emmett said innocently. I glared and muttered the one thing that would save him from a painful death.

"RUN!"

"Already ahead of you Bellabee!" Emmett said before running away into the forest at human speed.

"Was he only wearing trunks?" I asked Alice he nodded a sly smile on her face.

"Good can you help me up?" I asked. She held out her little hand to me, I slipped my hand in hers and she picked me up using her inhuman strength. I scrambled up before going to Emmett's jeep lifting up and taking out the most important thing he need to drive his 'baby'. I chuckled as Leah came to stand beside me confusion on her face.

"Toss this in the ocean, I'll be back." I said slamming the hood down before running into the woods, Jasper following me.

"Alight you pin him down and I pull of his shorts, okay?" I whispered so Emmett wouldn't hear me. Jasper nodded as we emerged from my little hiding spot and I started walking the way I though Emmett was.

"He is over here darlin'" Jasper whispered grabbing my wrist and leading me in the oppiste direction of where I was going.

stopped infront of me making me ran into his hard vampire back.

"Owwiiee!" I squealed rubbing my face

"Shh." Jasper whispered placing me behind a tree. "Stay here don't move." He said before running off into the woods.

I sighed what the freak? what was he doing? I was supposed to be in the action not just stand on the side lines I wanted to get Emmett back!

I whined loudly turning to the tree.

"Mr. Tree why did he leave me here it's boooorrringg!" I whined. The branches twicthed quickly then stilled.

"Um-" I was cut off as the said tree I was talking to crashed to the forest ground Jasper and Emmett as the wrestled trying to get on top of each othe.

"Are you trying to have sex?" I joked amusement clear in my voice. The boys igroned my jibe and continued to wrestle so I decided to cheer them on

"Emmett? Jasper?" I muttered confused they were both really good friends of mine and I loved them to death equally no matter how long I've know Jasper. Choices, choices. I shurgged and said the first thing that came to my head.

"Eh go tree Smack your leaves! Dang your Beast! Look at them leaves! Damn! I need to get some pointers from you!" I yelled at the tree that the boys were currently rolling in.

Both of the boys stopped and stared at me, their beautiful mouths gaping up at me. I blushed deeply.

"Um I love you?" I asked before running towards them and pulling down Emmett's trunks. I cakled evilly as I ran away waving Emmett's trunks in the air.

"Sometimes I worry about her." I heard Jasper tell Emmett

"I know me too, and I'm Emmett so that's scary." Emmett repiled

"I'm not scary!" I yeled before cackling again

"Sure." Emmett and Japser said scarcasticly

Probably shouldn't have cackled evilly after saying I was wasn't crazy. Huh oh well who cares;I thought exiting the forest woods thingy.

My breath was coming out in uneven puffs as the Cullen's and Leah stared at me unsure of what was happening.

"I won!" I squealed gleefully

"I am the champion my friend no time for losing cause I am the champion!" I belted happily waving Emmett's trunks like a flag.

"Shut up!" Emmet's voice said from behind me I turned to see him cowering behind a tree as Jasper happily walked out of the darkish forest/wood thingy.

"Ohh did I mention you have chips and pickles in your hair you physco!" Emmett added with a hiss

"Your just mad cause this physco has your trunks!" I said pointing to myself wait a sec trunks! He was supposed to be wearing a bikkini! The prank I pulled wasn't over yet! Cheaters! Someone helped him.

"Emmett why aren't you wearing your bikkini?" I yellede at him

"'Cause Rosealie bought me trunks." He said cockily like he had got out of my prank.

grrr.

"Why?" I whined turning back to Rosealie

" Well because he is enough of a werido without a bikkini and I have to be seen with him! He actually liked the bikkini though, freak! But don't worry I didn't buy anything else." She said with an affectionate tone in her voice for her boyfriend no matter how freaky he was she still loved him.

"Good." I said dryly

"I'm going for a swim, Ohh and Emmett?" I said

"Yes." He said gulping. good boy you know how evil I can be!

"You can't come out because people will see your nakedself, and" I dropped my voice lower so only him and the Cullen's would hear

"You can't use your super speed cause someone might see and that will expose the secret." I tossed the shorts to Rosealie

"Their your responsablity since you betrayed me." I said before squealing as Jasper and edward grabbed me around the waist tossing me into the water. The saltness making it's way into my nose and mouth.

"Eck." I said spitting it out as I bobbed to the surface.

"Let's play marco polo." Leah squealed in delight.

"Alright lee, who wants to be it?" I said with a frow.

"Me!" Rosealie squealed as she joined us.

"Alright close your eyes Rose, no cheating!" I sqaid before spinning her in a circle in the water as she closed her eyes tightly. I swam away from her joining the others.

"Ready?" Rosalie asked not opening her closed eyes

"Nope!" We all choursed before swimming away from each other

"So how do we do this?" Leah asked from behind Rosealie

"Whoever she finds first is the new marco." I said lightly before Rosealie said the magic words in this game

"Marco!"

"Polo!" My voice plus four other voices called out all scartted around the ocean but still close. Rosealie swam closer to my side where Alice, jasper, and me stood in the water.

"Marco!" Rosealie said again

"Polo." We said but quieter this time, not wanting to be catched by her. Alice, Jasper, and I moved backwards trying to be quiet.

"Marco!" Rosealie said closer this time.

"Polo!" I squealed as she grabbed me around the waist.

"No fair your super-"

"Superwhat?" Leah asked confused. I'm suprised she even heard what I said seeing as she was all the way over there.

"Super good at this game." I lied easily feeling a little guiltly for lying to my best friend, but it was for her own good she would freak if she knew she didn't take things as good and calmly as I did, but maybe one day she would know. But for now she would stay out of the supernatural world.

"My turn to be Marco!" I said changing the subject and taking Rosealie's old spot.

"Alright close your eyes Bee." Leah said before spining me quickly. My stomach dropped as my body grew dizzy. I closed my eyes clenching my teeth trying to get rid of my sickness.

"Marco!" I said softly tapping the water softly as I waited for thier reply.

"Polo." They said sounding so far away

I went in the direction I thought the closet voice was.

"Marco!" I said a little louder

"Polo." They said again sounding a little closer, I changed my direction to the left and moved forward more.

"Marco."

"Polo." again one person sounding closer to me. I swam closer to the person grabbing the first thing in my reach in the water.

"Ahh love, your kinda grabbing my junk!" Edward said in amusemnet

"EWWWW!" I shierked pushing him away from me. He chuckled before placing a hurt experssion on his face.

"Aww you don't like me love?" He asked making his voice sound teary

"Er not really to emolious for me, and you seem kinda gay not my type." I said with a shurg and an akward pat on his back. He gasped all girly like not really helping the gay comment.

"Ohh sweetie he is anything but gay." Alice moaned as she wrapped her arms around her boyfriend

"Eck TMI!" I shierecked before swimming away

"I feel lonely." Jasper muttered

"Leah's single, wait never mind Jasper keep your paws away from her she's with my cousin!" I yelled at him making Leah blush beet red

"Am not!" Leah yelled back

"Aww your with the mutt?" Rosealie asked an amused expression on her face.

"What?" Me, and Leah asked at the same time.

"Just a nickname for him, so are you?" Rosealie asked her again swimming closer to us.

"No!" she said at the same time I said "Yes!"

"Finally, after forever he did it."Edward muttered coming into our little circle that had formed.

"I'm not with him!" Leah hissed at us

"Ohh but you will watch, your gonna be having his babies I say about four." I said with a shrug.

"Beee!" Leah whined smacking my arm

"Ow!" I yelped rubbing my red spot that she had just hit.

"Don't you know it hurts more when you hit someone and their wet!" I said glaring at her

"Hey now Love, you just touched my junk no need to get excited!" Edward joked

"Ohh eww." I said before swimming away from him towards shore.

"I was kidding!" he said swimming not far behind me. He caught up quickly smiling a dazzling smile at me.

"Love, you should really think about becoming a swimmer, you swim fast." He said pushing back his amazing sex hair.

"Why do you calling me love? And erm your apperance so doesn't match your personality. At all." I said with a shake of my head.

"It matches you, you know? And yeah I know but I'm not always this erm um witty?" he said questioning himself. I chuckled.

"Sure just like honey bunches matches you, Ima start calling you that. Honey bunches go make me smores!" I said pointing toward our little camp thing

He sighed before nodding his head, racing ahead of me and getting out of the water. I squealed happily before getting out too.

"So are you dating Seth?" He called back to me. I shook my head then blushed embrassed for shaking my head when he obviously couldn't see.

"No, I'm dating Paul." I answered taking off my shorts since they were damp from my little swim.

"PAUL?" everyone but Leah sheirked

"Yeah." I said deciding to igrone them I mean whats so bad about Paul so far he's treated me great.

"Um Bella you know Paul only wants one thing, and once he gets it he quits it so to say." Rosealie said slowly

"How do you know that exactly?" I asked turning to face her

"Did you experince it?" she shook her head

"Then you don't know maybe it was something else, but I'm dating weither people like it or not okay?" I said in this-is-the-end-of-the-disscusion tone. She nodded before sitting infornt of the fire that Edward made.

"Um you guys can I come out now?" Emmett asked peeking out of the woods. I nodded with a sigh before tossing him the trunks that layed on the sandy beach. The quietness was eriie and you could just feel the tension in the air.

"So there's this blonde drawing money from an ATM, the blonde behind her in the line said "Ha! Ha! Haaa! I've seen your password, it's four asterisks(****)

The first blonde replies, Ha! Ha! Haa! Your wrong it's 1258." Emmett said for a minute it was silent and then we all bursted into laughter breaking the tension.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you rosie, but I'm just tired of people telling me crap." I said softly as I hugged her close to me, I felt her nod softly

"Happy birthday Bella, I hope you have a god one the rest of the day." She said pulling back with a smile on her beautiful face.

"Thanks, today was really fun we should do it again." I said before Leah grabbed my hand dragging me towards a white car.

"Bye guys!" I yelled waving happily

"Bye!" They yelled before hopping into the car, Emmett kissing his 'baby' one last time.

"Sorry!" I squeaked to him, he just glared at me but I could still see the love in his eyes so I pouted waiting for him to give in. 2 seconds later he did and I made a whipping motion to him just as Leah pushed me inside the car handing me a bag.

"Um what's this?" I asked shaking the bag slightly

"Your dress bee,hello I am your best friend I've had I day planned out for weeks, maybe even months." She said with a shurg getting her own bag and strippping off her clothes. I rolled my eyes but took my clothes of to putting on the strapless black and white dress that hug my curves very nicely if I do say so myself. I turned to Leah and gasped she looked pretty good to.

"I would so date us, if I were a boy. Probably even have sex with you." I said nodding my head in approval she rolled her eyes with a chuckle before getting into the drivers side.

"Let's go to blockbuster's and pick our movie." Leah said Waiting only long enough to let me put my foot on the seat before she backed up making me tumble onto the back seats landing with an off.

"What's with you clearwaters, and making me land on my money maker?" I asked annoyed.

"We can't resist it?" She asked more than answered

"What I'd give to see inside that head of yours." I said lightly tapping her nogan.

A mental image of a naked Jacob came to my mind, I shurred

"Um never mind I take it back. Please god don't curse me with that!" I shierked to the roof of her car trying to make god hear me.

"Dude, you know all you have do is think it and he'll hear you." Leah said with a roll of her eyes as she drove on the curvy road.

"Really? Hmm I should proably stop thinking dirty then. This whole time I thought I was getting away with mind sining." I said shaking my head in dissapoint in myself.

"I need to go to church and cleanse myself." I muttered mental scheduling it in my head.

"Whatever you freak, why are we best firends again?" Leah asked running a hand through her hair

"'Cause I buy you pink and purple laffy taffy, so you can stay my friend." I answered

"Ohh right." she muttered parking into the blockbuster parking lot. I smiled happily before walking into the store

"Hey Jem, Jon!" I said waving happily

"Hey B!"They said together before turning to their paying costumer.

"What moive do you want bee?" Leah asked me flipping through the five for 20 section

"Um killers,despicable me, um I dunno what else you?" I asked grabbing the ones I listed.

"The runaways, grown-ups, and I love you beth cooper?" She said grabbing hers too. I smiled at her choices then went off towards the snack section we need munchies and lots of them. I grabbed chocalte,chocalte, laffy taffy, airheads, and cotton candy.

"Yum, what a stomach ache that will cause." Jem said smiling his famous smirk down at me.

"You know me, and Lee." I said shrugging. He chuckled softly

" I sure do, I've missed you B." He said grabbing the things out of my hands and leading me towards the register his brother already there smiling happily at me.

"So we got a surprise for you birthday girl." Jon whispered using his hand as a shield

"Hmm? And what is that my lovely friends?" I asked with a chuckle Jon and Jem's suprises where always the best.

"The new harry potter hallows part One!" Jem whispered as he scanned the other movies.

"What? No, but it's not out yet." I whispered back

"Oh but it is for you my lovely friend, Happy birthday B." Jon said placing the movie into the bag

"But how?" I asked my eyes wide with delight, I mean hello biggest harry potter fan ever!

"We work at block busters!" Jem said in a duh tone sounding bored.

"Why?" I asked

"Cause we love you, and we know how much you love Harry Potter." Jon said using the same tone as Jem.

"But I."

"Erm Arg I give up " I mutterd then

squealed happily tossing my arms around their necks and pulling them in for the biggest hug ever

"You guys I love you! So much!" I said jumping up and down with excitement I was gonna go put that shit in my Tv like now.

"Best birthday ever!" I sang happily as Leah came up to us confusion written on her face I rolled my eyes at her tryingto push her out of the store with the movie bag in my hand.

"Bye visit me I'm staying at Lee's!" I yelled to my old friends who happened to be the best people in my life right now.

"Lee hurry up!" I said all but running to the car. She huffed before sitting in the front seat turning the car on.

"So what's got your panites in a twist?" She asked

"What's got my panties in a twist and making me want to wet myself is I got Harry potter the new one part 6!" I squealed happily bouncing up and down in my seat.

"Really oh my god we have to watch!" Leah shierked

"I know, so hurry best friend hurry or I'll put a gun to your head and make you shit and pee on yourself fiffty times before I get my Harry Potter fix!" I screamed at her happily making a little fake gun with my hands

"Too slow, 3 2 -"

"Alright alright." Leah said pressing on the gas making the car lurch into a faster pace

"What kind of police's daughter are you making me speed and break the law!" Leah said shaking her head in dissaporval

"What the hell? Now you care about breaking laws what about my outifit earlier! That was Law breaking there I say encourging prostuition is more offendable then encourging someone to speed. Just saying." I said with a smile

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yesssss!"

"How bee how?"

"Because Lee, if you think about it your encouraging some girl to be a ho, and that's not healthy emotionally or um physically? AIds kills people. Sex, sex, sex!" I yelled at her hitting my fist on the dashing board for 'effect'

"So does driving fast you can hit someone or just hurt yourself!"

"Mhm speeding it's a shame!" I told switching the radio station

"Bee what the fuck? Are you high or something?" Leah asked turning to look at me quickly with wide eyes

"Eh maybe off that perfume you bathed in but other than that no." I said seriously . She sniffed her before frowning.

"I didn't bathe in it!" She said defenseivly

"Whatever who are you gonna see the president?" I said just as she parked in front of her house. I ran to the door waiting for her to open so I could watch my Harry Potter movie.

"Harry Harry, Harry, Harry." I sang while bouncing up and down.

"Are you singing about vagaina?" Leah asked placing the key in the door

"Um no I said Harry not **hairy.**" I said with a frown she was making fun of my Harry!

"Can't tell the differnce." She said as she pushed the door open. I sighed with a roll of my eyes following her inside. I flipped the lights on not wanting to trip on anything on my way to the Tv.

"Surprise!" People said jumping out from everywhere

"Happy birthday!" they screamed again using my many nicknames.

"Aww does that mean I can't watch my movie yet?" I asked Leah with a pout. She shook her head a smile on her face.

"Aww worst birthday ever!" I whined

"She would say that." Paul said with a chuckle

"Hey babe." He said kissing my cheek seeing as he was the closet one to me.

"Hey." I said blushing

I looked around at all the faces at all of the people who were coming to be my family, with people that were my family, were my best friends. My breath caught as I saw Brady. Images flooding in my head from apperantly no where. I saw Brady hiding in a closet from his dad, The lady dying and Brady telling her she was the best mom he ever had making her chuckle weakly. Brady being born, Me being born. Our moms images were hazy, so I couldn't see their face. I placed my hands on my head trying to stop the images but they came faster and in more numbers. Flashes of kids, flashes of houses, Charlie, the lady.

"Isabella!" Brady yelled; I closed my eyes my head was pounding from the pressure of the images. They were like willing me to see somthing. Willing me to solve the mysetry Brady held, but I couldn't the pain was to much for me just to even focus again.

"Charlie,get over here Now!" Brady yelled at my dad. I whimpered in pain.

"Shh Isabella push them away, fight them with everything you have." He whispered in my ear; I nodded against his chest feeling better just being in his arms. I pushed and pushed willing the images to be gone. They slowed down before coming to a stop one last image burning my brain before they dissapered.

My dad kissing the lady passionatly. I gasped what did this mean? Did my dad meet her after when he divorced my mother? No it couldn't be that because she died when Brady look about fiveish, Did he cheat on Rene my mom? No he couldn't not charlie. Could he?

"Baby are you okay?" I heard my dad ask me. I peeled my eyes open before nodding deciding not to tell him about the images, first I would have to figure this out. Great another thing to my list. I thought scartisly.

"Yeah migrane, real bad one." I lied

'ster, lying isn't nice.'

'It is when your being lied to' i thought to the voice that sounding like Brady

My dad nodded before going back to Uncle Billy, and Uncle Harry, they started talking quietly staring at me worridely. I sighed turning back to Brady.

"Are you sure your okay Isabella?" Brady asked with a scolding look

"Yes Bradyin." I sighed while he smiled softly at his full name.

"Full name now huh ster?" He asked patting my head like a big brother would

"Yes bter." I said and for some reason my brain said did you know his name was your first word.

"What?" I whispered out loud how could his name be my first word this shizz didn't make sense, it just added to the weridness of Brady's familarness.

"What?" Brady asked confused

"What?" Everyone else echoed

"Dancing time!" I squealed trying to focus on my birthday and not all these other shizz that seemed to be coming out.

"I'm hungry." I moaned to Paul who was cooking the burgers

"Babe, I know your telling me every five minutes." Paul sighed before pecking my lips

"But I'm hungry." I moaned again

"Here short stuff, heres a laffy taffy I found." Jared said tossing me, my candy

"Yeah you found it in my bag." I muttered darkly to him. I turned back to Paul

"If I make out with you will you go faster?" I asked as my tummy rumbled nothing

"Of course babe." Paul said smirking. I pulled his head down placing my lips on his, moving in sync with his feeling absoultly nothing not like with Seth; I couldn't feel no sparks with Paul. I pulled away breathing heavily then pulled him back to my lips willing myself to feel something. Again nothing I pulled away looking it to Paul's eyes, he smiled down at me sadly

"Should've figured the one girl I liked, wouldn't be mine." he said softly

"I-"

"Burgers are ready." Paul said cutting me off. I jumped off of the little board next to the barbque not hungry anymore. Paul's sad face flashing in my head.

"Bee?" Leah asked as she stopped me form going inside

"Me,and Paul aren't gonna work." I said quietly

"Why?" Leah asked shocked

"No sparks." I said before laughing sadly

"And you wanna know something I felt sparks with the person that doesn't like me, and not with the person who does like me." I added

"Aww bee." Leah said hugging me

"Alright everyone hurry and eat, Presents are next!" Leah yelled

"Ahh Jake! Thank you!" I squealed bouncing up and down in my seat as my hand gripped the midnight showing of Harry potter part 2 of the finale.

"Your welcome Bella, sorry it isn't something closer." He said rubbing the back of his neck

"Are kidding pfft I would wait a year for Harry Potter!" I yelled at him

"Yay." I said clapping my hands like a happy little five year old

"Bella honey you have more presents." my dad said with a smile

"Here this one's from quil and embry." Leah said handing me two square shaped boxes. I tore the paper off of them squealing in excitement as the words glee flashed in front of me.

"Quil and Emrby I freaking love you! The first season, and the second season first half yay!" I said reaching over and kissing my best friends cheeks

"Your welcome Bella." They said together

"Glee marthon?" I asked them they nodded and said

"Glee marthon."

"Yay, okay next." I said strecthing my hand out for Leah

"This ones from Alice." Leah said handing me a piece of paper. I took it from her hand they were plane tickets to paris.

"Alicee!" I yelled happily

"Don't worry about Bella, ohh but it's gonna be so much fun!" Alice sang happily

"I love you." I said simply

"I know." She said cockily making me snort.

"I swear love you bring out a whole different side of Alice." Edward told me with a chuckle.

"Never noticed Honey bunches." I said smiling at him

"Love, honey bunches. Are you having a an affair?" Embry asked with raised eyebrows

"Um Oh yeah every friday at 5." I said with a wave of my hand making Edward chuckle.

"Next Lee!" I sang she handed me key

"It's from Edward." She said as I stared down at the key confused

"It's the key to our house for our affair." Edward joked, I giggled quietly

"Just kidding its a little place for you to do your art work." He said smiling softly at me

"Yay really a whole place to me?" I asked him giddy with excitement to start my new project.

"Yes, but maybe I could join you Jasper isn't the only artist in the family." He said

"Alright, thanks Edward I love it."

"Here. Paul" Leah said handing me a rectangle box. I opened it excited to see what it was. It was a little purple string braclet with a heart follwed by a wolf and the letter B&P. It was beautiful.

"I love it Paul." I whispered fingering it with love

"It's nothing compared to other presents, and I made it didn't waste a dime on you." He said with a frown

"Even better, I love it Paul." I said before leaning over and kissing his cheek

"Here put it on me." I said handing him the box and leaving my hand hanging in the air. He gently took it out of the box tying it around my wrist carefully.

"Thanks." I said pulling my hand back

"No problem." Paul mumbled before looking down at his lap, I frowned and started to say something but Leah cut me off by handing me the next present.

"From Brady, and that one is from Seth."

"Alright." I said grabbing Brady's first

I tore it open finding a string necklace with a little clear heart attached to it;inside the clear heart was a tulip. I smiled fingering the heart. How did he know tulips were my favorite flower?

"Thanks." I said before putting it on

"Your welcome ster." Brady said a smile tugging at his lips. I rolled my eyes at him grabbing Seth's present. I squealed as I took out a Ian Somerhalder shirt and purse.

"Omg Seth I freaking love you! You have like no idea how much I freaking love Ian Somerhalder! I would tap him in a seconed like damn!" I said before placing a kiss on his cheek.

"Your welcome Leah helped me." He said squirming in his chair uncomfortable.

"Delivery for Isabella swan?" A guy said through the open door

"That's me." I said waving my hand. he walked over to me holding a box, in hand and a clipboard in the other.

"Sign here please." He said holding the clipboard to me

I signed it where the little x was and took the package ripping it open

-Bella,

I love how you call me!

Now you have to come and visit me and phil! Love you sweetie. Phil said he loves you too.! Ohh and here's a new phone! So you call us all the time, along with youer plane ticket.

love mom.

My new phone slid out and I squealed it was lime green! I've always wanted a lime green phone for some reason. My ticket follwed suit, and fluttered out.

"Thanks mom." I mumbled happily. As Leah got the next present ready. I would have to call my mom later, and thank her.

"Dang did everyone get her a gift?" Leah moaned tiredly

"Yes, It is her birthday." Quil said with a roll of his eyes. Leah glared at him before turning to me

"Alright well my Best friend that's like a sister from another mister my present to you is for us to get tatto's." Leah said happily

"Uh excuse me?" My dad said

"Uh yeah I hope your taking about the fiffty cent on you get in the machines." m Uncle Harry added

"Next present." Me and Leah said together irgoning our fathers

"Daniel Radcliffe time everybody!" I said pushing everyoe out of the kitchen and into the living room

"Alright take a seat here's some candy Me, and Bee will get the popcorn." Leah said starting to push me into the kitchen

"Uh Leah let me do it you have been doing everything already." Seth said getting up and pratically pushing Leah onto the couch

"Okay?" She said confused. I shrugged and follwed Seth into the kitchen.

I grabbed six bags out of the cabinet smashing them so they could pop propally. Seth took a bag out of my hand and placed it in the mircowave, continuning the process until the last bag was in the microwave. I moved away and went to the other counter to get bowls.

"Hey Seth, Do you want a bowl?" I asked turning around to find Seth really close to my face his arms on either side of my body, I gupled a blush creeping up on my cheeks

"Bo-w-wll?" I stutered. He smiled shaking his head at me before placing his lips on mine making me feel things only he could make me feel. He pulled placing one last peck on my lips, as I gaped up at him

"Bella do you wanna go out on a date with me?" He asked making my stomach feel with butterflys and my head pound with confusion

"Whattt?" I said having a total despecable me moive moment


	11. Chapter 11

chapter eleven;My date with mr. hot(:

ITS NOT EDITED SORRYY!:O

can I jusst say I love this chapter the most? & that the ending has been planned out in my head for weeks! I wrote it down though so I wouldn't forget:D

alright so I relaize that I probably won't post this until forever since my damn mo'fo pepe head!; But im still gonna keep writting so when I do have intenet you wont have to wait! Yay!:D

Last time on a.f.t.l.

"Bo-w-wll?" I stutered. He smiled shaking his head at me before placing his lips on mine making me feel things only he could make me feel. He pulled placing one last peck on my lips, as I gaped up at him

"Bella do you wanna go out on a date with me?" He asked making my stomach feel with butterflys and my head pound with confusion

"Whattt?" I said having a total despecable me moive moment

He chuckled softly in my ear as he held me in his arms.

"Bella it's a yes or no question." He whispered in my ear tickling me.

"Uhh." I said in a total cloud of Naked chest that was just yum, was distracting me not letting me think any cohernet thoughts.

.

shit was this a fucking dream?  
It would be wouldn't it god's lovely way of tourting me! And here I thought I was finally getting what I wanted Seth to aske me out

"Damn you heavens." I yelled up to the cieling in frustration before a idead came to my head, well if this was a dream why couldn't I have a little fun? Heck I had nothing better to do, when I wake up stupid Seth( the one I was in Like with) would be there not this one. So I stepped foward bringing Seth's beautiful lips onto mine, showing him everything I had in me with my tounge, and my lips. Seth pulled away breathing heavily. Werid I kinda figured that wouldn't happen in dreams, Maybe to make it more realistic? I shrugged.

"Damn Bella I should've asked you out a long time ago if you were gonna kiss me like that." Seth mumbled smiling a smile that made my stomach flutter excitedly

"Jesus, kill the mood much? Just shut up Okay your ruining my god sent dream." I mumbled trying to reach his lips again. He pushed me away lightly

"What?" He mumbled confusion written on every part f his face.

"My dream, that you are currently ruining." I said pushing myself up so that I was sitting on top of the counter. He spread my legs open, and placed his warm body in between them, I sighed wrapping my arms around his neck

"Bella this isn't a dream." He said grabbing my face tenderly

"Yes it is, why else would you ask me out?" I asked putting out the obvious

"Bella I swear this isn't a dream, and I am asking you out." He said pulling me closer

"But why?" I said dropping my arms from his neck

"Because I like you, you know that's what boys do when they like a girl."

"Seth, can you be serious please? Look your freaking confusing first you don't like me now you do?" I asked emotions running wild in my body.

I mean I know I wanted this right, use Paul to make Seth jealous? But I still had no one idea what Paul and I were, I mean after our kiss I'm pretty sure nothing, but still we needed to talk about it.

And Seth, what was with him, what if last minute he decided he didn't want to date me?

"Bella I like you and it's complcated , and I'll explain things on the date just say yes." He said tracing little nothings on my thighs.

Should I? My heart beat faster

"So if I'm not dreaming does that mean I'm missing Harry potter?" I asked hopping down from the counter

"Yes?" he said looking a little hurt for brushing off his question

"You bring the popcorn, and I'll think about it." I said dashing out of the room and placing myself next to Leah.

I peaked another look at Seth not even paying attention to my Harry Potter movie, But how could I Seth just asked me out!

Seth just asked me out, no matter how many times I said it I still couldn't get over it.

The more I thought about it though the more I knew, that I could never feel what I felt for Seth with anyone else, no guy would be as right for me as him. Whatever that reason was, I have no idea.

I couldn't be happy without him.

"Fine." I whispered to Seth who sat at my feet. He smiled so big at me it made my heart pound.

I glanced at Paul who watched with sad eyes, He smiled hesiantly at me and my heart crushed. I would have to hurt Paul in order for me to be happy, How fucking messed up was that?

fuck my life, just shoot me now.

"Sixish?" Seth asked making me look away from Paul, and to him

"Yeah." I said with a frown

next day:D Seth's & Bella's date'(:

"ALice!" I coughed out as she patted my face with that stupid powder that smelled like crap in crap.

"Jesus, Bella I'm trying to make you pretty for your date so STOP whining and squriming!" Alice yelled quietly at me. I made my eyes go watery

"What aaree you trying to say, that I'm ugly?" I wailed grabbing the dresser roughly in my hands

"I- No! Bella your beautiful;Heck I would date you if I were gay." Alice smiling brightly

"You wanna try it?" I joked making her roll her eyes and turn back to my hair

"Aww you wound me Alii." I said dramticly

"Whatever." she huffed trying to place my thick hair into one of her braids.

Downstairs the door bell rang making me squeal

"Omg Alii, he's here and I'm not even dressed and my hair and waaa!" Alice smacked my cheek lightly

"Shut the fuck up! It's just the guys." Alice said rolling her eyes

"Oh okay." I said before closing my eyes 5 minutes later the doorbell rang again making me squeal yet again

"Omg Alii Hurry, Hurry jesus I look like shit don't I look like shit ahh I'm gonna kill myself!" ALice smacked me again making me yelp.

"Hey that hurted mrs. I have vampire strength!" I whined rubbing my pinkish cheek.

"Opps." Alice said innocently; she waved her hand dismisivley

"Don't worry it's not seth." I "breathed a sigh of relief, for some reason I was extremly nervous why?

Oh yes because it's like my first date ever, and I'm in like exterme like with this guy.

I really liked Seth, more than any other guy.

The doorbell rang again

"Ahhh Seth's here alli what am I gonna do? Jesus wtf my first date ruined down the toilet like shit." I whined into my hands

"Bella I'm gonna tell you something so you can stop freaking out okay?" Alice said camly I nodded

"Seth's not here, and he won't be here for a while. The one's ringing the doorbell yeah that's Emmett and Jasper they find it funny how you freak out everytime the doorbell rings."

"What?" I screched making Alice flinchand cover her ears with her little hands

"Fuck tarts!" I yelled before running down the hall and downstairs to my living room.

"You little buttmunchers! How dare you! Do you fucking think this is funny! This is the most fuckin stressful day of my life, and your trying to stress me more! I really hate you right now you stupid lube using fuck butts! I wanna just crack a fat right now so I can slap you with it!" I yelled at them as the cowered into the sofa

"Sorry-"

"Don't give me that bullshit! You Emmett are not getting any sex for a month! A month!And Jasper we are not friends for a month! A whole month put that in your juice box and suck it!" I yelled before stomping up the stairs slowly and angerily

"Bella he is gonna be here if you don't hurry!" Alice yelled

"ARG!" I yelled back before running up the rest of the way.

-  
"Can I take it off now?" I whined to Seth

"No Bella, you can't." Seth said with a chuckle

"But I can't see!"

"That's the whole point Bella." Seth said sounded amused

"I don't like you right now." I mumbled

"Aww, Bea don't be like that It's supposed to be a surprise." Seth whined

"Nope." I said, but my heart skipped a beat at his nickname. It was cute that he give me a nickname, and I didn't have one for him dang I needed one for him.

Sethy? Sethykins? Sethers? SexymanSeth? Seffy? Ohh I like Seffy it's cute.

"Bea?"

"Huh?"

"Were here."

"Ohh does this mean I get to take this blindfold off?" I asked reaching up to untie it

"No, I'm gonna make you wear it all night." Seth joked making me roll my eyes and reach out so I could smack him. The blindfold fell from my eyes making me gasp and reach up to catch the hands that undid it. I turned around trying to face the owners hands.

"Seffy?" I mumbled confused I looked to the spot that was behind me now, the spot where I just heard him minutes ago.

"Yes?" He askeda little confusedat his nickname

"How did you get there?" I asked a blush settling on my cheeks

"I walked." He said before lacing his fingers in mine and making me face his surprise that he panned.

"It's Beutiful." I breathed a little breathless as I stared at a old fancy looking house that Seth had decroted with pink lights, all over making the house and graden glow beautifully.

"Really? I mean it should I worked hard on it." He said smiling tiredly at the house

"For the date or just in genral?" I asked my stomach fluttering at how much work he put into this.

"Both really, I had a hard time to think of a place to take you and then this old place came to mind." He said with a shurg.

"Well it's a good place for a first date it's like the movies." I said with a small giggle

"Come on, we having dinner back here." He said leading me to the back yard

"Inside not finished yet?" I asked looking up at his beautiful face

"Nope." He said sheepishly making me giggle ligtly

"Close your eyes."He insturcted

"Why?" I whined

"Because there's another surprise." He said

"No." I said childishly

"Bea I'm going to make you wear the blindfold again." He warned

"No not the blindfold." I moaned makign him laugh, and raise the blindfold menicagly

"Fine." I huffed before covering my eyes

"Thank you Bea." He whispered in my ear making me shiver in delight and want.

"Your welcome Seffy." I said lightly

He lead my foward a little and made a right turn.

"Okay, were here." He said pushing something open

I gasped as his hands droped from my face as I took in what was in front of me it was beautiful, and maybe a little cliche, but still I loved it. The Tuilps that were scartted all around the ground, the candle light table and lastly the Justin bieber music playing in the backround. To top it off though it was in this kazboo thingy like the one from the sound of music.

"You really thought of everything didn't you." I said with a giggle as he pulled out my chair.

"Seffy?" I said breaking our moment of silence as we stared out at the stars in silence his warm arm around my bare shoulders.

"Yes." He mumbled into my hair

"Can you tell me now?" I said referring to how he could deny he liked me, then like me.

"I reliazed I needed to stop denying what I wanted." He said simply still leaving me with questions.

"Why do you wanna deny me?" I asked a little hurt

"Bea." He said making me look into his eyes

"I've never like anyone, I've always liked to be on my own only ever had Leah, and my dad to love. Let's just say after my mom left things weren't pretty and I used girls, and treated them like shit. I was a mess, but It was just so I couldn't feel the way I did when my mom left, but then you came with your beautiful eyes, and amazing style, and you start making me feel things I didn't want to feel, and It scared me, I don't wanna get hurt Bea." He whispered while running circles into my cheeks

"I would never hurt you. I couldn't." I whispered looking into his eyes tenderly

"But Bea, you kinda did with Paul, it hurt to see you with him smiling and laughing, and when he kissed you I-." he cut off shaking his head

"It was an accident, I just wanted to move on from you stop feeling everything I did, but it didn't work I couldn't feel what I feel for you for Paul. The kiss was nothing compared to yours, and I felt like I couldn't be with anyone else but you ,Why?" I whispered to him looking at him for answers I needed answers already to this crazy thing that was happening.

"Because were meant to be together." Seth said pulling me closer

"Why?" I asked confused not that I minded though, actually my heart and stomach were doing little flips becuase of his comment.

"Because I imprinted on you." He said smiling lovingly at me

"Imprinted on me, what does that mean?" I asked confused

"That I'm yours, and your mine forever. Just us." He said coming closer to my face;his scent clouding my thinking

"But why?" I whispered weakly

"I can't tell you yet, just know that I want you and only you."

"But-" He cut me off as he crashed his lips to mine, making me forget everything I wanted to say. I pulled away breathless as his tounge swiped my mouth.

"No fair, kissing you always makes me forget things." I said pouting up at him, he chuckled in response.

"You play dirty Seffy!" I huffed moving away from his warm body

"So that's what I've been wanting to ask you this whole night, Seffy?" He said with a frown

"It's your nickname." I said with a shurg

"It's not manly enough Bea." Seth whined making me giggle

"Girlfriends never give their boyfriends manly names Seffy." I said then froze covering my mouth with a gasp my cheeks redding. I can't belive I just said that, Just kill me now, Oh dear god.

"Bea?" Seth asked his face serious

"Hmphty?" I answered my hand still over my mouth.

"I wanna get to know you more, and I really like you will you be my girlfriend?" He asked his cheeks getting pink. My heart flipped happily

"Yeumd!" I squealed into my hand the pulled it away laughing softly before Seth kissed me softly laying me down on the seat.

"So your not gonna tell me why I feel like this?" I whined to Seth as he played with my hair that was resting against his arms as he held me to his body.

"Nope, can we talk about something else?" He suggested looking uncomfortable

"But." I said my voice a little hurt

"I want to tell you Bella, but I can't yet I have to talk to Sam first." he said tapping my nose lightly as I frowned at him

"Why do you talk to him still, you know how badly he hurt Leah." I said pushing away from him a little

"I don't have a choice, look Bea it's compicated okay but will tell you I swear just not now can you wait?" He asked pulling me back to him

"?" I huffed

"Think of new subject." Seth said chuckling

"Leah and Jake are in love with each other." I said

"No their not." he said with a frown his brotherly tone coming on

"Yes they are."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes! Yes!Yes!"

"No! No! No!"

"Seffy stop denying their love like you did ours." I joked.

"I'm not denying their love." he said

"Hey wait!" I gasped realization feeling my body

"Leah and Jake imprinted on each other." I squealed happily

"No they couldn't have." Seth said sitting up straighter

"Yes they did, becuase Leah said she feels the same way I feel about you with Jake. The love, the hurting when your away. EVERYTHING!" I said bouncing in my seat which was hard since I was laying down in Seth's arms

"But how could Jake not say anything?" Seth questioned

"I dunno, but it might be that my cousin is the sweetest guy on the planet, and If he really likes Leah he would wait forever for her." I said my heart swelling with love for my doof of a cousin.

"I'll talk to him." Seth said popping his knuckles. I smacked his head

"Um hey that's my cousin!" I yelled at him

"I know but Leah is my baby sister." Seth said rolling his eyes at me

"Hmph, looks like I need to have two talks." I said pcking up my damn sleveless dress.

"Your a dork." Seth whispered before kissing me immediatly asking for entrance making me moan with want. Something virbated in my pocket making me frown and Seth chuckle

"Brought a virbator eh?" He said wiggling his eyebrows suggestivly making me blush

"Perv!" I yelled at him before smacking him hard on his head

"Ow." He moaned. I chuckled picking out my phone from my pocket.

"Hello?" I answered

"Well Bella, so niceto hear from you." My mom said scarcasticly

"Sorry mom, but you said once I take a dump to call you, and sadly I haven't. I think that I'm gonna have to go to the doctor's to get it checked." I mumbled making Seth stare at me at me with wide eyes. I blushed slightly moving deeper into his chest to hid my face.

"Eating fruit helps, and I did not say that Isabella I said to call me allthe time, even if your just taking a dump. Your just like your father." She huffed

"Aww thanks!" I said smiling against Seth's chest.

"It wasn't a complant you and your dqad dear lord help me." My mom mumbled

"Love you too mom." I said rolling my eyes

"So honey how was your birthday did you get my gift?" She asked

"It was great, surprise party, and all. Mom Jake, Jon, and Jem got my Harry Potter stuff! Oh yeah I loved it, thanks mom." I said happily

"You do know, that I have no idea who Jon, and Jem are right? I'm glad honey." My mom said

"Well yeah. Thier really good friends of mine, and Leah's."

"Alright. Hey honey did you see on the ticket that your coming over here for spring break?"

"Yeah, I can't wait. I'm pretty excited to see ya'll."

"Even more excited to be back home?"

"Yeah, how did that happen with Phil's work, and all?"

"He asked to get off."

"Can you do that?"

"I dunno, but he did." My mom mubled

"So what are you doing?" she asked chaning the subject

"I'm on a date." I mumbled lowly

" A date? With who? Is he cute? Nice? where did he take you honey?"

"Seth Cleawater. Ahem he's hot and nice, Um look can we talk about this some other time mom." I moaned into the phone as I felt Seth's smugness seeping through the air

"Sure honey." She murmed a smile in her voice

"Yeah Phil I'll be right there." My mom muttered

"Well honey call me soon."

"Well do mom."

"Love you." She cooed

"Love you too." I sighed pressing the end button.

"So you think I'm hot?" Seth asked pushing me a little away from his chest. I blushed staring up into his eyes

"And If I do?" I asked bitting my lip slightly

" If you do, then thank you."

"Now Seth don't you let it go to your ego." I mumbled my cheeks flaming

"Not even a little?" He asked straing down at my lips

"Nope." I said letting my lip free

"So Seth what do you think of me? Do you think I'm hot?" I asked making him blush.

"No." He answered frowning. My heart stopped hurt flowing through me. He didn't think I was hot then why was he here with me? Just to use me? I pushed away from him tears thearting to escape. Why is it that I always seemed do cry aroud him?

"Bea stop, I- do you wanna know why I call you Bea?" He asked trying to grab me again but I pushed his hands away.

"Bea, Is short for beatuiful. That's what you are Bea, not hot, not sexy, your beautiful, stunning really. You take my breath away every time I look at you." Seth whispered strocking my face. I kissed him softly. I pulled away

"Your still hot to me, I don't want to hurt your manly ego by calling you beautiful." I said smiling at him

"Thanks, Bea always looking out for me aren't you?" He said rolling his eyes

"You know it boyfriend." I mumbled beofore kissing his lips pushing him back down.

fin(;

I loved it, did you?

Seth and Bella are just so cute togetherr.!:DDD3

Seffy!Seffy!

Revieww.;


	12. Chapter 12

who agrees with me & thinks today is the best day ever :D i love me days!*

but anyway last chapter was all sethy in his goodness now it's all Emmett, & just a smidge of Alice, ohh and momma and Papa Cullen;D3

Enjoy my lovely readers:D! Not EDIted, & one day ill be back to fix it just not today! SORRY:/

I rolled over trying to get myself more comfortable on this hard bed. I squealed as I flew off the bed as I rolled to far over. I clenched my eyes waiting for the hard impact only it was super soft but kind of hard like muscley hard. I opened my eyes

"Seth." I gasped as he smiled at me

"Do you just?" I asked confused

"Flip us over so you didn't fall, maybe." He grinned

"Seth." I mumbled leaning closer to his lips

"I would like my thank you kiss now please." He said his eyes lighting up with happiness

"Okay." I mumbled and moved my lips away from his pressing a soft kiss to his warm cheek

"I wanted it on my lips." Seth pouted

"Sorry only one kiss for each time you save me." I said seriously. He glared started to tickle my sides.

"Seth stop." I gasped between giggles as he continued to torture my sides.

"Nope, not tell I get that kiss."

"Please." I whispered trying to stop my giggling. He looked up into my eyes puckering his lips. I made a disgusted face, even though all I wanted to do was press my lips to his. I leaned foward making it look like I was going to kiss him, but instead my hands grabbed his in mine, and held them above his head, before sitting on his stomach my knee on each side of him.

"I think I like this pisition." Seth said cheekily. I scowled at him smacking his stomach that was rumbling under me, making me go up.

"Your such a perv Seth."

"But you still like me."

"Less, and less every day." I mumbled. Lie more like more, and more everyday.

"Liar."

"I don't lie it's a sin."

"That right there was a sin, Bea. Shame gods hearing you lie." I looked up at the sky, where god was supposed located? how did we know he was up in the sky, I mean wasn't outspace up there? I sighed

"Sorry god, I love you very much. Please forgive mine, and Seth's by the way he has more, but anyways forgive us?" I asked the sky. I waited patiently for a sign that god forgave me.

"Seth do you think god's mad at me?" I asked my eyes wide after five minutes of getting no reaction from god.

"No, Bea god could never be mad at someone as beautiful, and wonderful as you." He whispered trying to move his hands out of mine grasp.

"I'm not letting you go just because you complmented me." I said rolling my eyes

"Please." His said pouting with his irrestible lips that I always wanted on mine

"Uh." I mumbled my lips getting closer to his as I licked my lips waiting to be in heaven again. He leaned up leaving no space between us, kissing my lips lightly. I pressed my harder against his waiting more then just a regular kiss. He smiled before swiping his toungue against my lips letting me taste his taste as I opened my mouth. I moaned as his toungue brushed mine, before exploring my mouth. I gasped pushing him away covering my mouth with mine.

"What Bea?" He asked worry in his eyes

"Morning fbreath." I mumbled against my hand. He chuckled rolling his eyes.

"Bea, I don't care I just want to kiss you." He whined

"After I brush my teeth." I mumbled getting off of him careful not to flash him my panties though I'm sure he wouldn't mind. A howl broke through the air, and I frowned. A wolf howling during the day, that was very uncommon.

"Shit." Seth cursed beside me.

"We got go Bea, I gotta get to work." He mumbled

"Okay." I said pciking up my shoes from the ground

"Where do you want to go your house, or my house?" He asked I thought about for a while, as fun it would be with Leah i actually wanted to go hang out with Emmett.

"Can you drop me off, at Emmett's? I'll get a ride back to yours." I said smiling. He frowned

"I'll miss you." I smiled my heart skipping a beat at what he said.

"I'll miss you too." I said my stomach swirling as I reached over to kiss his cheek. I linked my fingers through his as we walked around the house. He looked at me slowing down his pace.

"But I'll really miss you, I won't be able to get your beautiful face out of my head." Seth sighed after momentss of silence between us. He caressed my face lightly taking in all my features with his eyes, savoring them remembering them.

"And I won't?" I asked frowning

"You'll will, but you'll be having so much fun that you'll forget me." Seth

"I'll never forget you Seffy." I whispered before placing my lips on his giving him a kiss that wouldn't let him forget about me.

"Are you with Seth." Alice qupped staring me down waiting for my answer.

"Help! send her to the lonney bin, do something, anything." I pleaded into the air rasing my upper part of my body, the only part that I could move since this little vampire girl was sitting on me until I told her all my juicy gossip. What am I to her soap aopera?

"Tell me Bella, are you with Seth?" Alice screched

"Ahh, get this fat hookar off of me she's hurting me with her screchy vampire voice!" I yelled begging for help as it said quiet around me

"I told you Bella no one's here. Your all mine for a whole hour." She said smiling evilly offically scaring the crap out of me

"Help, please she's gone physco!" I gasped my eyes wide with fear

"Just tell-" Alice cut off as he eyes grew wide

"Dondondeon." someone sang as they came into the room

"It's Super dracula to the rescuee." Emmett sand loudly. I scoffed "you would." I said reffering to the super dracula name he gave to himself

"Hey don't diss your super hero!" Emmett tsked

"Fine." I huffed waiting for him to get this pixie off of me. He spread his arms wide then wacked Alice off of me grabbing me quickly, and running out of the room with his vampire speed.

"Where are we going?" I gasped as the air hit my face making me feel like I was riding a motorcycle.

"To save people in need." Emmett yelled over the wind

"And Alice?" I asked

"Ohh were kind of running away from her too." Emmet said shurging

"Either way it's an advernture." He said smiling down at me

"Look where you going." I said smacking his face lightly so he could look back at the road ahead of us

"I'm a vampire nothing would happen to me." Emmett said rolling his eyes

"Well I a human, you know the one with a beating heart, working brain, blood pumping through my veins?" I asked rolling my eyes

"Yeah I know, and may I say that blood pumping through your veins smells delicous." Emmett said smelling at my arm

"Um freak!"

"I'm sorry I thought you needed help crossing the street." Emmett mumbled as the little old lady glared at him before smacking him with her purse

"Crazy kids thesse days." She mumbled walking away giving me a quick glare

"Freak you too old lady." I said rudely. Yeah I know, it was rude, but this old lady was a serious bitch not at all like the nice candy giving old lady's. She was evil, pure evil. With her hard purse that felt like they were filled with rocks. She could've just said she didn't want to cross, instead of hitting us with her rock filled bag. She hit with her purse on more time, before scrruyng away as I raised my hand up in the air.

"You freaking crazy old bag!" I screamed after her. I turned to Emmett who was pouting his super hero dream stattered seeing as this old lady was the fourth person to yell at him for his help.

"Emmett, let's just give this up." I sighed feeling sorry for my best friend that was like a brother to me.

" I just wanted to help people." Emmett mumbled

"You-" I cut off as I remebered the other people he 'helped' The cat that didn't want t get out of the tree, the girl he thought he was getting raped, but was realling geeting some loving that she wanted, The little boys that were beating up a little boy, when they actually play fighting, and finally the crazy old lady. All in all Emmett's dream wasn't completed.

"You saved me." I mumbled before kissing his cheek in thanks

"Thanks, Bellabee. I love you." Emmett said his eyes shining

"No problem, let's go get groccies for your house. I'm hungry." I moaned

"Bellabee all this food is not good for you, you should put it back." Emmett said in an adult voice.

"Your just jealous because I can eat it." I said rolling my eyes while placing the hot chetto's and chesse it's in the cart

"I know." Emmet moaned a pout on his lips. I snickered pulling his hand in the direction of aisle with the pickles.

"Pickles, pickles make me happy." I sang. Emmett snickered behind me childishly.

"Pickles make you happy." He snickered

"EWW you perv!" I said smacking his head. He moaned In pain even though it probably felt like nothing to his rock hard vampire body.

"I'm not a perv, Perv's molestate little kids I so don't do that." Emmett said rolling his eyes

"Emmett, what's the definition of a pervert because that is so not it." I sighed stopping in the middle of the aisle

"A person whose sexual behavior is considered abnormal."

"Well then I have no idea what that means." I said confused

"Eh, i dunno either." Emmett said shurging

"Let's just get the pickles and go." I said turing my attention back to pickle heaven. In this store they had a whole asile dicated to pickles. I loved it.

I went to my favorite pickle section Valastic. yum I reached for the last jar on the shelf my fingers itching to open it, and scarf all the pickles down. I placed them in the cart and kept walking foward, and that's when I saw it. They were giving away vampire diares pins. They had ones of all of them stephan, damen,katherine,etc.

"Omg Emmiee! I want one I have to have a Ian somerhalder pin!" I squealed grabbing the collar of Emmett's shirt.

"Okay, Baby sister anything for you." Emmett said casually

"Yay!" I walked towards them, and reached for the last Ian somerhalder pin.

A old wrinkly hand smacked my hand.

"Ow!" I squealed rubbing the red spot on the front of my hand. I turned to glare at the person he hurt my hand. It was a wrinkly fat old lady who glared right back at me. I took a deep breath, and tried not to beat the apple sauce out of this old lady. I reached for the pin again, i mean I didn't know what was wrong with this old lady, but I wanted my wrinkly hand reached out, and smacked my hand again just as I grabbed my Ian somerhalder pen.

"Excuse me ma'am why do you keep smacking my hand?" I asked polietly while rubbing my even redder hand. This lady had a heavy hand.

"Well you ugly little girl you keep going for my pickles." She said rudely. I narrowed my eyes at her, and casually glanced at the pin.

"I don't see you name on it!" I said grabbing the pin again, but this time moving my hands out of the way so she wouldn't hit me.

"Well you ugly dumb girl, you think it doesn't say my name because you don't know my name." She scoffed. Dang this freaking old lady was a bitch, wtf was here problem.

"I-" She smacked me in the face with her hand bag

"You know what you freaking hag, let's go!" I screamed dropping my beautifully pickle jar on the floor.

"Bring it twiggy."

"I'm not twiggy." I gasped

"Yes you are your twiggy, ugly, and stupid!" She yelled

"Well at least I'm not wrinkly, fat, and smelly!"

"Didn't you mother teach you how to treat elderly people."

"Yes, she also told me how to treat the devil's grandma!"

"You stupid snott nosed brat."

"You stupid Granny panny cain walking beep!" she smacked me with her bag, and I lunged at her, but something held me back

"Bellabee, you don't want to attack this old lady." Emmett whispered in my ear

"Yes, I do. She keeps hitting me with her damn bag. I'm gonna beat the applesauce outta of her."

"You wish."The old lasy taunted

"I wish? Ha when I'm done with you, your gonna need dentors, Oh wait you already have them." I mocked

"Shut up ugly."

"You wrinkles."

"What?"

"I said shut up wrinkles, do you need a hearing aid!" I screamed at her.

"Excuse me, ma'am but your gonna have to leave." A manager looking guy saud

"Why?" I asked

"Because your trying to attack this poor old lady." He said placing his had on the fat evil old lady.

"Don't touch me." She said smacking him with her purse.

"Ow." He moaned

"She attacked me!" I screamed

"Leave now, and don't come back your banned." He said shaking his head looking dissapointed.

"She attacked me." I moaned. Emmett throw me over his shoulder chuckling.

"You stupid Old bag!" I yelled to the old lady

"I'm telling my grandpa to tell his friends never to ask you out!" I screamed

"I don't give a shit." She yelled back

"Yeah well that's why your alone you devil possed old lady." I scoffed

"What kind of old lady are you? Old lady's pinch kids cheeks, and give them nasty tasting candy. You wrinkles are abnormal." I screamed making the cop shake his head at me

"Don't come back, ma'am you either sir." The cop said

"All I wanted was my Ian somerhalder pin." I moaned

"That was fun." Emmet commented as we sat in back of the store I just got banned from because of that damn old lady

"I guess, It would be more fun if I actually got something out of this like my Ian somerhalder pin." I huffed

"Maybe the next store we get banned from." Emmett said smiling

"Next store we get banned from?" I questioned

" on Bellabee it's fun to get banned from stores gives you a thrill."

"FIne, as long as it's not Borders. I love that place. Books, and coffe together that's heaven for a human." I sighed

"You freak. You actually chosse to read?"

"Um the freak my sir, I mean don't you read the vampire books so they can entertain you on how wrong they are?"

"No."

"You should some are just stupid."

"Like what."

"Vampires that can't go in the sun because they'd turn to ash."

"Dang thosse books and keeping the myths alive." Emmett cursed shaking his hand

"Yeah, but some of them are really good like vampire academey-"

"What's that about a vampire school?" Emmett snorted

"No! Lissa Dragomir is a Mori princess; Amortal vampre with a unbreakable bond to the earth's must be protected at all times from strigoi; the fiercest and most dangerous vampires-the ones who never die. The powerful blend of human and vampire blood that flows through Rose Hathaway,Lissa's best friend, makes her a dhampir. Rose is dedicsted to a dangerous life of protecting Lissa from strigoi,who are hell-bent on making her one. After two years of Illicit freedom, Rose, and Lissa are caught and dragged back to 's Academy, hidden in the deep forests of montana. Rose will continue her Dhampir education. Lissa will go back to being queen of the elite Moroi social both girls will resume breaking aacademy hearts. Fear made Lissa and Rose run away from 's-inside the Academy's iron gates, their world is even more fraught with danger. Here,the cutthroat ranks of the Moroi perform unspeakable rituals, and their secretive nature and love of the night creates an enigmatic world full of social complexities. Rose And Lissa must navigate through this dangerous world,confront the temptation of forbidden romance, and never once let their guard down, lest the strigoi make Lissa one of the forever."

"It's a really romantic, and intense book." I said to his blank look.

"Give me on of the romantic thing about it."

**"The spell. Victor said you had to want me.. to care about me for it to work." **

"How is that romantic?"

"I'm not done yet." I hissed

**"Did you? Did you want me?"**

**'"Yes, Roza. I did want you. I still do. I wish...we could be together." I said in a deep voice**

"**Then why did you lie to me?"**

**"Why did you lie to me?" I asked again**

**'"Because we can't be together."**

**"Because of the age thing right?"**

**"Because you're my mentor right?"**

**'"That's part of it,"**

**'"But also ...wel, you and I will both be lissa's guardians someday.I need to protect her at all cost. If a pack of storgoi come, I need to throw my body between them and her."**

**"I know that. Of course that's what you have to do."**

**'"No. If I let myself love you, I won't throw myself in front of her. I'll throw myself in front of you."**

"That's deep." Emmett sighed after I finished my little speech.

"Yeah, you should read it."

"I'll read it just for you little sister."

"Yay!"

"Yay!" Emmett choursed

"Freak! So how many stores are we going to get banned from?"

"As many as we can."

"Where to first then?" I asked getting up from the sidewalk

"Walmart."Emmett mumrmed

"Hey now Emmie, your dreaming way to big, for the begining. We got start small first."

"Like where?"

"The mall."

"The mall is bigger than walmart, how is that small?" Emmett questioned

"Because their are small stores in the mall dofus."

"I'm not a dofus." Emmett grumbled

"Ha." I scoffed. Emmett glared at me.

"Which store first." He asked lowering himself so I could get on his back

"Nope none of that, were riding the bus every get banned from the bus?" I questioned walking to the bus stop in front of the market

"No, actually today was the first day I ever got banned from soemthing."

"Me too Emmiee."

"Omg were not virgins anymore."

"Well your not." I snorted as I came to a stop at the bus rolled his eyes at me taking a seat on the little bench.

"Which store."

"Well, see all I know is I want Victoria secrets to be the last store we go to."

"Ohhh yes Emmett right there." I moaned my hands hitting the mirror in front of me

"Ohh babe I'm so close Just a little more." Emmett said from behind me.

"Excuse me ma'am you have to come out of there." A lady said through the door

"Hold on I'm almost done." I said

"Ahhhhhhhh!" I screamed

the door burst open reavling the lady who was glaring at us a blush on her face as she took in me in Emmett. Emmett who's jeans were open and pulled down, and me who was wearing nothing, but lingere. Poor lady, she didn't know this was a joke hopefully she doesn't get fired.

"What is going on here." She asked quietly

"Well my girlfriend here was trying on this outfit for me, and I got a little excited and couldn't wait."Emmett explained

"Aww Alfie stop it your making me blush." I said smacking his arm

"Well your distrubing the other customers." The lady said his lips pressed into a thin line

"Sorrymy baby over here is a screamer when we have sex." Emmet chuckled The lady's face grew red.

"Out, and don't ever come back with your loud sex." SHe screamed pushing us out throwing my closthes into my arms quickly. She hmphed before turing back into the store looking pissed.

"I think she was just jealous cause she hasn't got laid." Emmett murmed thoughtfully beside me.

"Ha, Sure was." I mumbled looking at her

"Probably going to masterbaute to us." Emmett chuckled making me snort loudly

"Excuse me ma'am I'm going to have to ask you to leave." A cop said steeping in front of me

"Why I'm just standing here?" I asked confused

"Well- er becuase your um naked." He mumbled looking uncomfortable. I raised my eyebrow and looked down. I was still in my outfit that got Emmett excited.

"Opps." I said smiling

"Come on ma'am I'll excort you out."

"Dang Emmmett, we just got kicked out of the mall that's like a double score!" I whispered happily rasing my hand for a high-five

"I know." he whispered back slapping my had lightly

"How many is that?" I asked

"Twenty four stores." he whispered

"Yes, aren't we just get banned geniuses?" I asked chuckling

"Ohh you know it sister." He laughed wrapping his arm around my shoulder

"Thank you ." I said nodding my head to the cop when we exited the doors

"Your welcome honey." He said going back inside

"Were to next?" I asked slipping my dress back over my head

"Movies, then Walmart?" Emmett asked

"Movies, then walmart." I agreed

"Throw at that hookar over there." I whispered to Emmett who had popcorn poised, and ready to throw at someone.

"Why her?"

"I don't like the way she looks." I whispered getting closer to him so I wouldn't have to whisper so loud

"Now, now Bellabee what did they say about juding a book by their cover?"

"Pfft you did a while ago, you threw popcorn at that guy because you said you don't like they way he looked at me." I sighed pushing my hair out of my face

"He was giving you the look though, no one gives my baby sister that look." Emmett whispered shaking his head before glaring down at the guy 'who had given me the look.

"How do you know his face isn't just like that?" I questioned trying to keep my pitch at a whisper

"Uh cause no one's born with that look."

"Maybe he did it to much, and his face just stayed like that." I provded scoping some of his popcorn out of his hand and stuffing it in my hand.

"True he does look like a man-whore."

"Your juding a book by their cover." I mumbled around my delicous buttery popcorn

"This is really good." I groaned happily

"So talking with your mouth full, and most importantly stop eating the amo."

"But it's so good." I whined

"I'll buy you more later."

"Fine, Just throw the dang popcorn at her already." I huffed glaring at his popcorn filled hand. He tossed his hand back expertly before letting the popcorn go, making it soar in the air. I grabbed his shirt pulling him to me, and angling my neck so it looked like we were kissing.

"Ahh what the fringe is this. Eww!" The blonde girl making me chuckle softly, and Emmett roll his eyes

"It's in my hair, this extensions cost money." The girl shierked.

"Excuse me miss, but can you please shut up I'm trying to watch this moive, and your ruining all the hotness of Alex pettyfer." The guard lady that looked about thirty murmed to the blonde girl

"Alex pettyfer isn't in this movie." I said right before the screaming started

"Alex pettyfer!"

"He is so dreamy."

"I would do him in a second."

"Have you seen his body it's to die for."

I rubbed my hands against my temples a headache growing in my head. This stupid cop lady had tried to make the blonde by distracting her, but she only made it worse, having more blonde squealing girls who were now paying attention to the film not talking about their lastest hook up.

"Did you hear he break broke up with that bitch from glee."

"Hell yeah finally, he is to hot to be with that talentless girl."

"Mhhm you said it sister, I'm mean how can someone so fine, get someone like her?"

"I mean I've seen pictures where he doesn't have a shirt on, and damn."

Emmett grabbed a handful of popcorn in hands looking about ready to throw it at them

"Fuck a handful." I sighed grabbing the whole bucket as they started to talk about how big they think he is.

I tittled the bucket and held it in my hand for a second before throwing it on top of all the Alex pettyfer fans, I really hated that guy with a passion, he wasn't even all that cute.

"Shut the fuck up, bitches." I screamed wanting to punch their perfect little faces as they gaped at me.

"She can't do that!" The first blonde screamed wearing a very unattractive glare

"Fuck you, I can do whatever I want you were distrubing my peace." I sighed

"Kick her out." The bonde girl screamed her face turning a blocthy red

"Shut up dude people are trying to watch a moive." Emmett told the blonde. The blonde looked apalled that someone as good looking as Emmett would tell her something like that. Yes, blondie that's why Emmett is my best friend, becuase he resists your charm.

"Kick out too please." The blonde girl demand making the cop relunctly walk over to us

"If I kick them out will you shut the fuck up?" She questioned looking annoyed

"Yes." The blonde girl piped happily probably only hearing the kicking out part

"Okay." The cop sighed motiong us out

"Don't come back." The cop looked like she really wanted to pat me on the back for what I did instead of kicking me out.

"Walmart." I squealed linking my hands through Emmett's.

"How are we gonna get their seeing as we banned from via buses?" Emmett asked looking happy

"By skipping!" I squealed starting to skip happily in front of Emmett.

"I don't skip, I'm to manly." Emmett said frowning

"Please." I pouted making my eyes watery and big

"Fine." He huffed before skipping

"Yay! Were off to go to walmart, the wonderful store to get banned, banned." I sang making Emmett roll his eyes

"I'm turning sso unmanly." He sighed sadly

"Do we have to do this?" I whined shiftig from foot to foot as we stood on the Cullen porch with Officer Oliver, and Emmett.

"Yes." Officer Oliver sighed. He turned to look at me

"Your lucky, I'm not taking you to your dad." Officer Oliver warned making Emmett chuckle

"Fine then let's get this over with." I sighed trying to scarth my itchy nose with my cuffed hands

"Uhh,theofg." I grumbled accidently kicking the door with my foot

"Can You scarth my nose?" I asked Officer Oliver batting my eyelashes

"Fine." He mumbled reaching over and scarthing it.

"Mm right there, good that feels good." I sighed scrunching up my nose against his fingers

The door opened revaling a amused looking Edward

"Hello baby sister, brother." He said a smirk on his face as he gazed at Officer Oliver

Officer Oliver cleared his thoart looking prfessional again

"Can we come in, I have to speak to your father." He said pullling the file out of his back pocket. One day of being bad, and I already have a file.

"Sure." Edward said opening the door more,and moving out of the way revaling all the pack, and Cullen's mom and all.

"You got me into this mess Emmiee, your getting me out." I sighed grabbinng his hand in mine which looked werid since we were wearing hand cuffs.

"My baby." Mommy Cullen cried trying to get up from the couch, but a look for Emmett she sat back down

"Can I ask why my son, and daughter are in hand cuffs?" Daddy Cullen asked making my heart warm as he called me his daughter as we sat on the couch across from him.

"Becuase you daughter is violent." Officer Oliver chuckled looking at me

"Pfft." I scoffed

"What did she do?" Edward asked looking amused. This fuck face, he already knew and he was asking about it!

"Well she hit ." Officer Oliver said smiling

"It was self-defense!" I protested

"Self-denfense from what?" Jake chuckled

"Bullying! Emmiee gave me a wedgie!" I whined

"Yeah you did! You did it after I said carmen electra doesn't have nice boobs!"

"She does have nice boobs." Emmett said trying to flick my nose

"Ohh yeah cause implants are so nice looking." I said getting on top of him trying to hit him.

"It's all your fault we got arrested." I said

"No it's yours."

"Bella, stop." Officer Oliver chuckled

"Why olli?" I asked sitting down on the couch again

"Because belli I said." Officer Oliver sighed

"Fine." I huffed

"This isn't over Emmiee wemmie!"

"Besides Bella, it's both ya'lls fault for getting banned from 27 places." Officer Oliver said glancing back at daddy Cullen

"27 places! Sweet!" I said rasing my hand in the air for Emmett

"I know baby sis, 27! Dang were so beast." Emmett screamed happily

"27, That's practically the whole town your banned from." Daddy Cullen gasped

"No, it isn't we didn't get banned from borders. Whoop!" I said waving my index finger in the air

"That's my favorite place, no way I'm I gonna let myself get banned from thier." I scoffed

"Well great, you got banned from everywere except Boarders! Let's throw a party!" Daddy Cullen said scarcasticly

Officer Oliver handed him the list so he could read it. Daddy Cullen grabbed it but didn't opne it.

"I want you to tell me, why you got banned." He said looking at us expectantly

"Well-" Emmett began

"Why don't we take turns telling it?" I suggested

"Okay."

"Where first?" I asked

"The candy store." Daddy cullen suggested

"The candy store, well we got banned from there because we were having a candy eating contest without paying for it first." I sighed

"We were gonna pay for it, we swear." Emmett said nodding his head

"Well they have this system they use to know the amount of money you need to pay." Officer Oliver said trying not to laugh.

"We know." Emmett, and me choursed

"Well then?" He asked

"Rules are made to broken." Emmett answered

"You, and Bella are meant to be best friends." Officer Oliver sighed making Emmett smile

"I know right?" He questioned

"Next one, Game stop?" Daddy cullen asked

"Mm 'cause we were hogging the new pokemon game that the had on the store playstation." I answered

"Ohh, and cause we were pushing little kids away from us." Emmett added. Edward chuckled loving this.

"Shut up love!" I yelled at him wanting to throw a pillow at him, but Officer Oliver gave me a warning look.

'Your lucky he's here' I mouthed. He chuckled sticking his tongue out. I tossed the pillow quickly before officer Oliver could stop me, and Edward would notice. It hit his face with a loud smack. I smirked enjoying his belwildred expression.

"They weren't letting Emmie buy clothes for his trangender body." I shighed as everyone gaped at Emmett, and me.

"Stop staring, it was a dare." Emmett huffed

"Fine, Um live religion store?" He asked frowning

"I was trying to cleanse him, and his demons." I frowned making Emmett chuckle

"Ohh yeah she was being this big-o churchy lady." Emmett said making edward laugh as he saw the images in Emmett's head.

"Sci-fi store?"

"Renacted Star Wars." Emmett, and me said together before highfiving

"And I think it was pretty sweet renactment for only two people." Emmett said.

"Mhhm you said it big bro, best renactment ever." I said smiling

"Toys-r-us?" Daddy Cullen snapped

"Freaking out because of the carebears, and barney." I shurded

"They were everywhere, staring and smiling all creepy like." Emmett moaned

"Alright, never buying y'all Barney or Carebears got it." Alice chuckled

"Hey!" I protested making Jasper smirk and shake his head at Alice

"Mother Hood?" Daddy Cullen asked

"Making fun of the pregant moms, by making moo sounds at them." Emmett laughed

Daddy Cullen rolled his eyes "Spencer's?"

"Were playing with the sex toys, and reading sex books outloud making parents compian about having that around their kids." I sighed playing with some stary hairs

"Yeah, what kind of parnets even takes their kid into spencer's?"Emmett asked rolling his eyes

"No idea." I mumbled bored

"Dillards?" Daddy Cullen sighed

"Dressing in prom dresses, and acting like princesses, Fyi, Emmett was trying to buy animal porn. Build-a-bear put the fluffy thingy on the wrong end of the bear." I sighed getting bored with this intergation

"Luby's food fight, Mcdonalds trying to steal their secret recipee to their chicken nuggets. Petco sticking our hand hands to make them olympains, halloween store scaring little kids, Matress firm because apparnetly you can't jump on beds." Emmett contuined. He breathed in deeply even though I doubt he needed to breathe

"Make-up store they said you couldn't waste tons of sample make-up by trying to make yourself look like frankenstien, Claire's Emmett pulled his pants and BOXER's down in front of little girls, Jcpenny's running up a down escalator, Funirture store playing house, shoe palace taking the shoes and mix-matching them." I breathed

"Rue 21 had a fashion show, alice was there too, Bellabee throw popcorn at a group of bimbo's, Walmart we raced each other on the little things, we tore up plants, took out swimming pools nad went swimming, water gun fight, and flooding the bathrooms."

"Ohh and I got in a fight with some old lady at the market." I said frowning at the thought of that mean old lady

"You got in a fight at the supermarket, with a old lady?" Daddy Cullen asked

"I wouldn't say fight, it was more verbal." I sighed

"Still an old lady?" Daddy Cullen asked

"Well I wanted an Ian somerhalder pin!" I whined

"Whatever my baby sister wants she gets."Emmett explained to his adoptive dad

"The old lady?" He asked

Oh yeah well she tried to steal the last one from me, and she was calling me things!" I protested

"What was she gonna do with it masterbate with it, and be like oh Ian I have a saga vagina. Hey they should invent vagina lifts! wait do they do that daddy Cullen?" I asked making him look flustered

"I dunno."

"Well they should, she looked like she needed one." I said thoughtfully

"The old lady not her vagina." Emmett said making me focus again

"Ohh right the kicked me out, andd gave her the pin." I whined

stupid cat loving Ian molestar with a saggy vagina old lady

"Bella."

"She took it Daddy Cullen, and I want it." I pouted

"I can't believe I went everywhere to get her stupid pin." Daddy Cullen muttered

"Told you." Emmett smiled cheekily

"Yay!" I squealed practilly drooling on my pin

"Isn't he beautiful?" I questioned before pinning him on my shirt

Emmett opened the door to their house rolling his eyes

"Whatever."he mumbled

I prance into the house floating on a cloud

"Jake can you take me home?" I asked as my cousin gazed at me like I was high.

"You went all the way to the store for that little thing." Edward said squinting

"Uh yes, he is freaking hot! like I would so do him in a second, and dump any guy for him." I sighed glaring at Edward

"Even me Bea?" Seth asked

"I'm not sure." I joked before sitting in his lap making Alice sqeaul loudly. I rolled my eyes and cuddled into his warm nice smelling chest.

"Can you take me to your house?" I mumbled making everyone chuckle

"Ew, no I need to see Lee." I sighed

"Ok." He said kissing my head

"So when did you guys get together?" Jake asked his eyes narrowed

"Yesterday." I said quietly

"Oh, well talk about this later Seth okay?" Jake said nodding his head at Seth

"Sure." Seth answered looking a little worried

"Seffy,Jakey isn't gonna hurt you calm down." I sighed placing a soft kiss on his lips

"Seffy?" The pack barked cracking up making Seth Bury his head in my hair in embrassment

"Sorry Seffy." I whispered pulling his head up and kissing his yummy lips.

"It's fine Bea."

"#12 Edward Cullen." I sighed Watching as Leah scarwled his name in pink ink on the bitch list.

"Kamber. Kylee, and Kisty." Leah grumbled a glared on her face

"And they Are?" I asked confused

"Bitches I need to get, don't worry you won't like them as soon as you lay your eyes on them." Leah said frowning.

"Sam and the rest of the pack of course." I said smiling hugely

"Of course." Leah grinned

"Ohh and let's not forget arbain man from the store!" I exclaimed

"Ohh yes, this year is gonna be fun, now that were acutally together." Leah said smiling

"Oh yes, Every bitch get ready this week is gonna be fun." I sang

"For us." Leah said smiling evilly

ENd:D god this chapter makes me tired:p

but i like it! sorda:/

no offense to alex pettyfer fans, cause guess what I love him too!3:D He's hot, and his body is yummy! but I would never freak out like thosse girls!

don't you like those girls? Good cause their in my stroy forever;D well just some future chapters! So is officer Oliver who is a friend of the swan family, mostly Bella cause he is only a couple years older than her!(:

Okay i'm donee

Peace & lovee,3;


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter thirteen;First day of school, & bitch week; Your store just got toilet papered bitch.

An; Is there still an abc check thingy on here or not any more?

thanks for the review! bellafan something (sorry I forgot!) anyway you made my moring.

"Seffy, can you drive me to school?" I pleaded jumping on his bed making him groan

"Bea you know it's only seven right?"

"Yes! I have to go to school seth not all of us have grauated." I sighed running my fingers through my straight hair.

"Why don't you just skip and stay in bed with me all day?" He asked wrapping his arms around me

"Because have to get an edacution." I lied not wanting to tell him about my real plans with Leah.

"Eh." he sighed closing his eyes

"Please?" I pouted kissing his lips. He deepend the kiss pushing me under him.

"So you'll take me?" I mumbled against his lips

"Fine." He mumbled looking me up and down

"But you need to go change while I get dressed, your so not wearing that to school." He said frowning at my jean shorts and lacy top

"Why?" I whined

"Boys, and I'm not there to let them know your mine." He growled making shiver. He looked so hot when he did that.

"Pleasee! I'll have Jake protect me." I pleaded making my eyes wide.

"No."

"Please." Batt your eyelashes

"No." Pout your lips

"No."

"Pleaseee." Make your eyes watery.

"Fine." He groaned kissing my lips again

"Looks like my nickname isn't the only un-manly thing about me." He sighed running his fingers through his hair, I giggled in response.

I pushed him off me skipping towards the door, I stopped just leaving the door open

"Hey Seffy?"

"Hmm?"

"Go brush your teeth." I joked making him glare and grab a pillow. I run out of the room right as he threw it.

"Kimmy!"I squealed throwing my arm's around my new little friends frame.

"Bella."She said hugging me back tightly.

"Aww,what happened to my hi? No Hey babe?"Jared whined pretending to pout

"Jared." I sighed pulling away from Kimmy and grabbed his hands in mine.

"This thing we had it's over, I have Kim now. I'm sorry I hope we could still be friends?" I asked trying not to burst out in laughter

"Um Ye-ah?" Jared said confused

"Cool, and remember you'll always be in my heart." I winked letting go of his hands. The pack stared at me with wide eyes their mouths nearly dropping to the floor.

"Perfect guy material eh?" I asked laughing. The pack nodded, but still stared at me. Werido's! I sighed

"Walk you to class kimmy?" I asked extending my hand out for her

"Sure." She giggle lacing her fingers through mine.

"Be careful Kim, she'll break your heart like she broke mine."Jared yeled fro behind us.

"You sound like am whiny girl." I chuckled turning towards him

"No!"He protested

"Yes."

"Well who cares, I'm just trying to warn Kim so she won't get hurt." He huffed

"I won't hurt her, infact i want her to be my wiffey!" I protested shaking my hand at him

"Okay." He scoffed

"I'll prove it." I gloated

"Do it." He changellend right as the bell rang. I stuck my tongue out at him, and walked away with kimmy to our first class sense it seemed we had it together.

"Kimmy don't we need to get our shecdules?" I asked confused as she pulled me to a seat.

"No the hand them out in our first period." Kim explained a smile on her face.

"Oh." I sighed

"Kimberly york?"

"Here." Kimmy said rasing her hand the teacher handing her a piece of paper, and moved on to the next.

"Bella Swan?" He sighed

"Here." I said waving my fingers in a tiny wave. He passed me the piece of paper, and I glanced at it, kimmy did too a hmm escaping her mouth.

"You have all the same classes as the pack,and Cullen's." She said sounding confused

"I do?" I asked

"Yeah, It's werid ya'lls scedule is like identcal." She breathed

"Ladies that's enough talking." The teacher quipped frowning at us. I rolled my eyes he wasn't even teaching any way he was just passing out the stupid papers. I glanced at my shecdule again reading through it again.

First period-creative writting

seconed period-Math

Third period-English 4

Lunch;

Fourth period-science

Fifth period-speech

Sixth period- history

seventh period- free period.

It didn't seem a concidence that I had the pack, and Cullen's for all my classes, and I'm pretty sure I knew who was responseable.

Lunch;

"Hey guys." I sighed placing my tray full with food on the table. The pack glanced at me their eyes wide with hunger,and shock.

"Is that for me?" Jake breathed

"No, Seffy is coming to visit me. Here is some money though go knock yourself out." I sighed taking money out of my pocket. He squealed with glee dragging Embry, and Quil with him.

"Hey belle." Kimmy said kissing my cheek before taking a seat next to Jared who glared at me jealous pouring off in him in waves. He turned to Kim

"Girlfriend stealer." He shot out before getting up, and following Jake, Quil, and Embry.

"Who was he talking to?" I asked plopping a grape in my mouth. Everyone shurgged

"I think he was talking to you, but then he was looking at Kim so I dunno." Leah sighed grabbing a french fry from my tray. I slapped her hand

"Those are for my Seffy." I chasited

"Bea, why did Kim kiss your check?" A voice asked from behind me asked sounding amused.

"Seffy." I squealed jumping on him, and wrapping my legs around his waist.

"I missed you." I mumbled into his chest before placing a light kiss on it.

"Did you?" He asked kissing the top of my head.

"No." Jared scoffed moodily taking a seat as far away from Kim as possible

"Stop being a baby Jared." I sighed

"I'm not being a baby It's just how could you be with Kim-" I cut him off rolling my eyes

"It's just a joke, besides she's yours really not mine. I have Seffy." I said making him pout

"I don't care about Kim, I'm taking about me! How could you do that to me! Leave me for a girl!" Jared whined

"Uhm I love you?" I asked confused Jared was such a freaking werido

"Look I'll make this easier for all of you." Seffy said breaking the silence that had settled

"Oh?" Jared, me, And Kim asked

"Yes, Bea is all mine, and I'm not sharing!" Seth Growled kissing my neck

"But I was gonna buy Kimmy a ring!" I whined then shivered as he bit my neck softly

"No." He growled

"Seffy." I whined pouting. He ganced at me emotions fluttering across his face.

"It's just gonna symbolize our frendship." I sighed

"Fine." He sighed before pecking my lips. I smied against his knowing I would always get my way with him.

He placed me on the floor but only for a while before he pulled me in his lap.

"Aww Bea, you got me food." Seffy whispered in my ear.

"Yup." I said quietly

"Thanks." he said before kissing my neck. I glanced up to find all the table smirking at us, and a very familar two girl walking through the cafetria doors. I shot up from Seffy lap.

"Justin Bieber!" I squealed callping my hands together

"Justin Bieber!" She squealed running towards me dragging a huffing Rose behind her.

"Omg, omg." I squealed moving away from the table so I could hug my Justin Bieber.

She jumped on me almost knocking me off balance but I planted my feet against the floor skillfully

"Justin Bieber." We murmed

"Why do ya'll keep saying Justin Biber I don't see him any where." Rose asked confusion on her face

"No silly That's our nickname for each other." Me, and Lily said together

"You too!" We gasped together

"Yes!" We said again in usion

"Lol." Lily gigled making me, and Rose snort

"You never called." Lily said frowninng

"You either." I said pointing out the obvious

"We forgot." Rose said sounding sorry

"Me too." I agreed Smiling sheepishly

"Where's Justin biber?" The blonde girls from the movies yesterday squealed.

"Ew not these whore's again." I muttered frowning

"Uhm Dumbass, That was like Five minutes ago already, and obviously their is no Justin Bieber here." Rose sneered snorting. I chuckled with Lily watching in amusement as the blonde girls face flushed from embrassment. Lily snickered covering her mouth with her little hand.

"Shut up, you Orphan!" Blondie sneered

"Oh hell." I muttered glaring at her. Next to me Lily began to sniffle a little, i wrapped my arm around her bringing her into a hug.

"What the fuck did you say?" Rose growled

"Aww, Did I ofend you little girlfriend Lesiban?" Blondie scoffed

"Bitch." Rose scoffed right when she punched the girl.

"Go rose!" Lily, and me cheered as she beat the little blondie up

"Psst." Kimmy hissed to me bringing my attention back to our table were blonde whore was currently rubbing herself against my boyfriend.

"Excuse me whore, that's my Seffy your on." I hissed my eyes flashing

"He wasn't saying that when he was fucking me." Blonde whore sneered

"Right like a year ago, and let me guess he never called you back." I scoffed. She glared, and I knew I was right. Maybe one night a year ago he was her's, but no his mine.

"I'll prove it." She sneered before she pressed her lips to my Seffy. My eyes flashed my fist clenching. Right As Seffy pushed her away I punched her in her mouth.

""Bitch." She groaned garrbing my hair into her fist. I grabbed hers to for lervage before I hit her again, and again as she clawed, and scratched at my face.

"Go, Justin Bieber, Go Rose." Lily cheered switching between me, and Rose's name.

"Damn that's hot." Paul chuckled

Me, and Rose dropped the blondies at the same time our hands going in for the high five's from each other.

"Sweet." I nodded looking towards her girl

"You too." She smiled

"Were gonna have a really good friendship." She added before going over to Lily. I turned to Seffy pressing my lips to his roughly, and possively.

Stupid office people, I can't believe they made me stay their all day utnil my last period.

"Lee, Let's just skip so we gonna do the thing already." I whined stopping her from pulling me into the class

"Okay." She agreed with a shurg she turned, and led me to the car.

30 minutes later:

"What's that on the tiloet paper?" Leah asked looking freaked out by the redness on it.

"Strawberry syrup."I said rolling my eyes

"Are you sure?" She asked worriedly

"I'm sure." I sighed

"Besides what else can it be?" I asked curious to why she was worring so much.

"Period." She said simply

"Ew Lee, just throw it."

"Fine." She sighed before running up to the store, and throwing the tiolet paper all over the place while I wrote

'You Just got tiolet papered bitch' In the strawberry syrup.

"Done." I sighed

"Ditto." leah said joinging me. We got up just as someone started to come out of the store, the owner to be exact. pay back are a bitch aren't they?

"Run." I gigled grabbing Leah's hand, and dragging her with me.

The end:D

This took forever to writee, but I'll get back on it. ;! hopefully,,. I know its short, and it is the last chapter I'll be uploading in a while, sorry/;


	14. Chapter 14

Chpater Fourteen: Break up's &' Karma's a bitch or is that just me ?

An: IM BACK ;D . lets throw a party like forreal ! i have been gone for tooooooooooooo long but for my badness I'm writting two chapter for yallc: whoop whoop 3 . ;p it's a little rough cause im getting back into this story but I hope it's alright. ;o tell me what you think, how much you hate me. how amazing you think seffy is ;D, you know that kind of stuff. Enjoy xx.

I shot out of bed my heart pounding fast, and hard against my chest. "Paul." I moaned my eyes wide. I had never broken up with paul or ended whatever was between us, I just simply got with Seth. I mean I know that he knew that I mean it was obvious especially because of yesterday but still I had to do it, I felt like I was leading poor Paul along.

"Should I be worried that your moaning another guys name? A guy that you happend to kiss." Seth groaned. I glanced at him wincing as I took in the hurt, and jealousy on his face. I cuddled closer to his abnormally warm body.

"No Seffy, I just realized I never ended it with him. I've been stringing him along we haven't talked since my party!" I yelled in horror my eyes getting wattery. He tensed puling me into his arms softly. "Baby, shh it's okay you can end things with Paul tomorrow. No you HAVE to end things with Paul tomorrow cause like I told Kim, and Jared I DONT share!" He growled nipping at my neck with his teeth. I sighed happily, he was so hot when he did that. Focus Bella.

"No Seffy." I said shaking my head, I slipped out of his bed slipping on some of his socks that I found under his bed with alot of other things. I shook my head "Seffy you NEED to clean your room." I said trying to hold back a laugh, he was such a boy.

He igroned me and asked "No what Bea?" His face held pain as if he thought I was talking about not being his. Jesus this boy was crazy, of course I was his as he was MINE. I climbed on the bed wrapping my arms around him.

"Aw Seffy I meant no I can't wait til tomorrow , I have to do it now. The other thing Seffy , Well of course I'm your's , all yours and only yours." I sighed happily as he practically purred at my words and kissed my lips hard , unlike his usual soft kisses. I kinda loved it. I pulled away making both of our faces drop, but he recovered quickly flashing me a breath taking smile, my breath caught in my thoart he was beautiful. I gigled at the thought, he would kil me if he knew what I just thought, and compain about how unmanly it was to be called beautiful. What a baby like what boyfriend is manly? They were aways de-maned after they got a girlfriend that was just the way it worked! The boyfriends treated the girls like princess and gave them EVERYTHING they wanted.

"What are you laughing at Bea?" Seth asked curiously while rubbing his fingers against my lips which were curled into a smile. I tensed, oh shit the question that could kill me.

"A joke, haha." I said nervously

"What is it?" He said waiting for me to share my joy with him. I winced , deciding to lie so I woudn't be killed by my hot boyfriend.

"Opps I forgot." I said sheepishly even though I knew exactly why I was laughing, shit mother poop I hope he bought my lie. He looked at me intensely make me want to confess all my sins right there and then. Oh he was gooood I thought sourly.

"You forgot in a minute?" He said in disbelief.

"Yeah well I looked at you and you distracted me with your hotness." I sighed smacking my lips together, it wasn't a lie he totally was distracting! I wanted to press my lips against him and just say the fuck with Paul, but I knew I couldn't and I needed to focus. He grinned cockily , and I bit my lip to keep from attacking him. Curse him, and his hotness. I looked at him , and HE looked like he wanted to attack me. I raised my eyebrow confused, the I noticed his eyes werent looking into my mine they were on my lips which was currently being bitten by my tooth, so he liked that? I scoffed freaking weirdo. I shook my head getting off the bed before either of us attacked the other, and just stayed in bed for like ever. God, that sounded so good, but I couldn't I had to work things out in my damn life. Boo.

"I'm going to see Paul and end our thing." I said while slipping my feet into my favorite converses.

"Right now?" Seth asked looking a little jittery. I nodded my head looking at the alarm clock next to his bed, it flashed in bright red letters 3:00 in the morning. My eyes grew as wide as saucers, 3 in the fucking moring what the hell was my ass doing up? Paul of course, I wouldn't be able to sleep until I fixed things with him. I sighed he should be home right ? I mean it is 3 who the hell would be out at this time? Oh maybe he was at some girls house getting it on? I know Paul was that kind of guy, just like my little Seffy used to be. Gross, I thought in jealousy as I thought of all the girls who had touched MY seth. I literally wanted to growl, oh boy my boyfriend was rubbing off on me. Just great.

"Bea I think he's working today, and he works pretty late you should just wait til tomorrow." Seth said scarthing his neck looking extremely uncomfortable.

I rolled my eyes "I can wait, no I'll have to wait. I won't be able to sleep til I talk to Paul." I said shaking my head sadly sending a longing look to his bed.

"We can make out instead." He said hopefully puckering his lips. I giggled.

"How about I hold you to that offer for when I get back? We can make out all moring, and I'll just go to lunch?'' I said which seemed to make him happy, real happy.

"Fine." He said cooly looking like he just wanted to push me down onto his bed, and have his way with me. Freak. He pouted as I opened his room door , I blew him a kiss which he caught with his lips. He was just to cute. Before I walked out of his warm he looked me up, and down.

"You should wear my clothes more often it's HOT." He said his eyes growing dark.

"Eh I'll pass they smell sooo gross." I scoffed but ran out of his room before he get me and hold me in his room for saying his clothes smelled, in reality they smelled way to goood, and so much like my Seth. I made my way out of Seth's house ,and towards Paul's which wasn't far at all. I swung my arms happily thinking of my Seffy Weffy, he was just so cute. I could be with him Forever! I stopped realizing what I said , forever? Did I just say forever? Would I want to be with him forever? The answer came quickly, Yes I would as long as he did too. I smiled happily things were perfect for the first time in a long time, and it was all because of Seth with that thought I reached Paul's house it looked like no one was home, but I payed no already know where he kept his spare key at. I placed the key into the door before pushing it open to find a home that would perfect for a pig. I gasped eyes wide as I took in the dirty clothes, dirty dishes, dirty everything all over his floors everywhere. Fuck boys were so gross, you probably can get cooties from them. I sighed well I had time since Paul was busy I could clean it for him, maybe make him food it'd be fun. Maybe ? Or I just might die from the stench. I shook my head , and started on my deadly task.

Paul Pov:

I stopped outside my house sensing someone inside. I tensed using my wolf skills to hear and smell better. I shifted and her scent flew to me, Bella. The one girl who had my heart, but hers already belong to another , I sighed. I had no idea why she was here? Oh maybe she had chossen me over Seth? I was giddy with excitement but I knew I was just being a dumbass, she woudn't chosse me because that bastard imprinted on her. She was probably here to say that we had to end our fling. I shook my head here we go with that I entered my spotless house, there wasn't any sign of the mess I usually had there.

"Bella." I sighed realizing she had cleaned for me the gesture touched my heart, and I swear it beat a litte faster at the thought of her.

"Bella?" I called out trying to find the most amazingest girl I've ever met. I got no response, but I smelled freshly cooked food, so I'm guessing she is in the kitchen.

"Bella thank you so much." I said loudly but quieted as I spotted her asleep on the kitchen chairs, her expression peaceful, I swear she was an angel. That Seth was seemingly becoming more and more of a lucky bastard. I shook Bella's shoulder gently trying to wake her up.

Bella Pov:

"I'm up, I'm up." I groaned pissed that I was being pulled away my dream about licking Seth'sabs. Like seriously it was just getting good, I was about to lick the chocolate off of his abs. I huffed looking at Paul, cursing him silently in my mind.

"Thanks Bella for everything." He said with a smile on his face before sitting in front of the plate of food I had made him. It wasn't much cause he hardly had anything in his fridge, I would get him some food , infact I would help him with his whole house he needed a femine touch.

"It was nothing. Infact I'm thinking I can do it for you more often. I know you need a woman in your life Paul or else your house well turn into the deadly place again." I said with wide eyes

He chuckled "Yeah it was a mess, but I couldn't do that Bella it's to much." He said with a shake his head.

"Nonsense, I can do it for you nothings to good for my Pauly." I said with a smile. He rolled his eyes.

"Fine but I'll take you shopping or something in return for it." Paul said seriously

"I guess." I said already thinking that he would do no such thing he needed the money for his house.

"Lucky bastard." Paul muttered looking deep in his thoughts, I looked at him confused lucky bastard? what?

"Huh?" I asked confused as fuck why he'd call me a lucky bastard?

"Nothing so what brings you to my now amazingly clean house?" Paul said looking like he actually didnt want to know but he knew he had to hear it. Well I didn't exactly want to say it either, but I knew I had to cause I couldn't just keep doing what I was doing, it was wrong.

"Well I want to talk about us, if there is an us?" I sighed. Paul stiffened.

"What about us?" He said stifly

"Well I -um." I sighed before trying again. "I'm with Seth now so whatever WE had has to end, and well I'm sorry I didn't mean to lead you on or anything blah I feel like such a bad person, but I hope we can be friends cause I like our friendship!" I wailed waiting for Paul to say anything at all.

"Cool of course we can be friends." Paul said simply. I gaped at him, no yelling ? He wasn't mad at me for leading him on what was wrong with this boy?

"Cool? Cool? That's it, no I hate you Bella. Your such a bitch or something?" I gasped waving my hands crazily.

"Nope, I knew you liked him Bella I took the risk, besides I know that he Imprinted on you." Paul said nodding with each word, he put his plate in the sink and the word imprint rang in my head.

"Imprint? How do you know about that? I asked making him pale.

"Well I, you see-" I cut him off. "You too, huh? Your in Sam's little clan! Of course what am I saying I saw yall together, I still do. All the time." I said smacking my head to be fair it was kind of easy to not see Sam, he was just to quiet and a poop for breaking Leah's heart.

"So what is it, an imprint?" I asked Paul hoping to get answers from him, Paul rolled his eyes.

"Oh no Bella you're not getting answers from me." Paul said with a yawn. I huffed crossing my arms. "First you wake me from my ab licking dream, then you won't tell me answers! That's it carry me home right now." I said angerily waiting for him to lift me up but I was beyond tired and mad. I was about to say and do crazy shit cause I could barely keep my eyes open. Paul picked my up in his arms,and practically ran to Seth's, and Leah's. He kinda looked kind of scared of me. hehe good.

"I'll bring you some breakfast tomorrow okay?" I yelled making Paul nod his head. I kinda like this power.

"Pauly can you buy me a unicorn?" I asked pouting my lips so he just coudn't say no.

"Bella they don't exsist." Paul said quietly looking down at me scared of my reaction. I burst into tears, no no unicors were REAL, they had to be I loved them so much I wanted one as my pet.

"Oh, Bellay I'm sorry they're real just don't cry, and I'll buy you one." Paul said shhing me and even rocking me a little.

"Yay! I love you Pauly." I cheered placing a kiss on his cheek.

"Love you too weirdo." Paul sighed happily

"I'm not weird!" I whined unhappily.

"Were here." Paul said placing me in the kitchen. Oh perfect I can get the syrup to lick off of Seth's yummy abs. YUM. I grabbed it from the firdge imaging it on my hot boyfriend already.

"What are you doing with that?" Paul asked curiously.

"I'm going to lick it off of my boyfriend's yummy abs." I said in a duh tone. Paul burst out laughing. He is a werid one for sure.

"I should probably stop you , but I think it's kinda funny. Lucky bastard." He sighed with a small smile. "Bye Bellay." He added before walking out the door.

"Bye Pauly." I sighed before running to Seth's room. He was asleep when I opened the door, aw he was to cute!

"Seffy wake up baby." I said while straddling his hips. His eyes opened up, and he looked geniuely happy to see, but even happier to see me on top of him. I glanced down at his abs, I was happy like this too his body was magical like a unicorn, aw he could be my little unicorn.

"I like this baby, you should wake me up like this all the time." He sighed happily before pressing his lips to mine in a sweet kiss. I groaned removing my lips from his I had a mission again, and I had to focus. He made a groan in protest but I pressed my fingers to his lips.

"It's my dream, I want to lick your abs this time so shh." I said happily while pouring the syrup all over his yuumylious abs.

"Whattt?" Seth groaned his eyes wide.

"Shh." I said , and with that I licked his stomach enjoying it VERY much. Gosh his body was so yummy. mmmm abs.

"Oh god you'll be the death of me Bea." Seth moaned. I igroned him continuing to lick his abs, this was honestly the .EVER. and it felt so real ? weird but amazing!

"Bea, wake up." Seth whispered in my ear. I igroned him cudding closer to his chest. Mm I had the most yuumiest dream about his abs, I licked syrup of them it was beyond AMAZING,

I should so totally do it in real life.

"Bea get your ass up we need to meet Emmett, and the girls." Leah sighed. "Seth is that chocholate on your stomach?" Leah asked confused , and Kinda of sounding amused.

"Yes." Seth groaned. I shot up looking down at his stomach my face on fire as I realized it wasn't a dream I really did lick his stomach.

"Oh god." I moaned covering my face with my hands. "Just kill me now."

"That's exactly what I said last night when you did it." Seth said with a chuckle. I moaned before burying my head in his chest.

"It's okay baby it was beyond hot, but you probably shouldn't again because I'll attack you." Seth said reassuring me. I kissed his chest the blush still heavy on my face especially after what he said, I pushed away with a nod before getting out of bed cause I had to hurry if we were going to complete our mission.

"Freaks." Leah mumbled in amusement. I shot her a glare before removing my clothes not even thinking about it until Seth groaned. I blushed as Seth took in my body with dark eyes, Leah giggled snapping me out of my little Seth trance.

"Seth get out!"I yelled throwing a my shirt at it, he caught it right before it hit his face.

"Oh come on baby let me just stay I'll be good." He pouted making his eyes wide. He was just to damn cute, a perv but a cute on at that.

"No perv get out." I sighed even though I wanted to let him stay he was just to cute to say no to. He pouted but got off the bed , and went out the room only to sit outside of the door with a huff. I giggled as Leah rolled her eyes, and shut the door on him. I pulled on my clothes that I had set out for just today.

"Hey!" Seth protested. Leah, and me rolled our eyes together. I slipped my converses on , and Leah opened the door.

"Let's get day 2 started!" I said happily, Leah giggled in response as she probably imagined the things faces.

"Now these bitches deserve it." Leah growled , I nodded in agreement as I thought of thing 1's hands on MY boyfriend and thing 2 picking on my Justin Bieber.

"Bye baby." I told Seth pecking his lips quickly.

"But babe you said we could make out all morning." He whined

I sent him a stern look. "I have to do something besides me licking your yummy abs makes up for the make out! But we will make out all morning soon." I said

"Fine. I'll go dream about you, and maybe we can relive it in real life like yours?" He said with a wink

"Perv." I said with a laugh

"You love it." He said with another wink. I rolled my eyes, but smiled I did love it. I loved everything about Seth. He was simply amazing.

"Okay everybody ready to do this?" I asked glancing at my little crew of blackness. We all had dressed in black to disguise ourselves, and it kind of was a little joke since our victims would be in all white.

"Yep." They said in unsion.

"Everyone know their mission?" Leah asked

"Attack." Rose, Lily, and I said in usion.

"Video tape." Emmett said bitterly. I patted his arm softly before saying "Don't forget you're driving the get away car." Emmett brightned.

"True, and it's pretty cool it remind me of a bat mobile." Emmett sighed rubbing his hands against the vans seat lovingly.

"Seems like a pedo car to me." Lily muttered. We all nodded in agreement glancing warily at the car.

"Kinda does. Even cooler!" Emmett squealed happily

"Okay I'm totally keeping my kids away from you.' I said backing away from the creepy Emmett.

"Totes." Lily sighed in agreement.

"Oh I don't like little kids, I like teenage girls with brown hair, and purple eyes. Those are my favorite." He chuckled evily.

"Rawr!" He roared before jumping on me.

"Ahh Justin Biber, someone help her ! He's going to eat her." Lily screamed

"Eat her? Hmm she does smell good." Emmett said licking his lips. I rolled my eyes.

"Get off of me fat ass." I moaned his heavy muscley body weighing me down.

"I'm going to record this for evidence." Lily said seriously. Emmett igroned her glaring down at me instead.

"I'm not fat, I'm buff." Emmett huffed.

"Omg my poor little bones are going to break. YOU'RE. .FATTTT." I huffed making Emmett glare even more.

"I'm NOT fat." Emmett yelled waving his hands wildy.

"Crack, crack, help me , help me, Bella should've drank more milk to make me stronger I'm no match for this mamoth." I whispered acting as it was my bones saying it instead of me. Everyone in the car quieted thier eyes wide. I rolled my eyes with a shurg, and that's what did it they bursted out in laughter.

"Ohmygosh priceless." Rosed gasped out before high-fiving Leah.

"I'm glad I recorded it cause now I can show EVERYONE! They'll just die!" Lily giggled. I shot them glares damn them.

"Buttfucks." I muttered

"I like to fuck YOU in the butt." Leah said happily. I huffed at her but then ended up gigging I could just never stay mad at her.

"Look at which bitches are coming our way." Rose muttered in disgust looking out the vans window, We all muttered ew's as they came into our view. Damn hippo sluts.

"On the count of three 'kay?" I whispered which to everyone nodded. Rose placed her hand on the door handle ready to pull it open.

"1...2...3..GO!" I yelled as we all jumped out of the van, and attacked the bitches with our water ballons. I'm so glad they have a wear white day this wouldn't be ANY fun at all if they had regular clothes on. Nope, and it really wouldn't be as funny.

"Ahh it's cold." Bitch 1 yelled not even caring about her clothes, or the fact that you could see her black bra, and matching underwear. Dumbass.

"My clothes." Bitch 2 wailed covering up her chest, and lower body. Oooh we have a smart one people, motherfucking horray!

"Could today get any better?" I sighed happily as I watched Emmett zoom closer to the things faces.

"Any famous words for furture youtube viewers?" Emmett said with a loud booming laugh. The things shirked in horror trying to get away from him only to slip in the mud, and get their white clothes all muddy.

"Dang I guess it can." I said laughing hard. We all shared a look and booked it to the van laughter escaping our mouths as we watched this memorable video over and over's again.

My hand is Kiling me like wahhh ;c . but im pulling through and yelling at my hand like a crazy person o;. like forreal hand I need to write YOU cant be in pain -_- . next chapter should be up soon, I hope by later today as in night since it's morning c: but anyways LOL :D I love this story it can always make me laugh, I hope it does the same for you !


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen: It's a wonderland of pink, and I don't really mind but I'm sure the YOU do.

AN: It's been forever , IM SORRY. but you know happy afterday thanksgiving, I want to give thanks for yall without yall I would not write. sorry AGAIN. im not feeling this one but tell me what you think ~

"Here's your tacos Pauly." I sighed handing him the bag, I still was a little mad at him since he didn't stop me from making a fool of myself, He knew what I was going to do, and he also knew I wasn't in the right mind yet he still didn't stop me from licking my boyfriend's abs. Wait a minute though I did enjoy licking Seth's abs , I mean who wouldn't they were to do for so maybe Paul did it for me or maybe even Seth? He was trying to get us laid, that perv. Damn I guess I couldn't be mad at that I mean I did love it, and I probaby would've never done it without Paul's little push.

"So how was last night?" Paul asked wiggling his eyebrows.

"Amazing." I blurted out without thinking into it to much, I blushed as Paul stared at me. Something flashed on Paul's face, but he quickly hid it with a smirk. "Amazing huh?"

"Yes, oh wait we didn't do _that_, I just licked his abs, and it was amazing." I replied with a heavy blush. I glanced at Paul trying to see if he'd give anything away, I know I had hurt him and I seriously hated it. Maybe I could help him meet someone? Someone real nice, someone that love Paul. Any girl would be lucky to have Paul he was amazingly sweet under all that anger, and bad boyness.

"Why didn't y'all?" Paul asked. I shook my head, I was still a virgin, and I didn't really plan on doing it with Seth I mean I liked him alot, but I wasn't easy and I really wanted my first time to be cute, and special not totally spur of the moment thing.

"We just meet Paul, I want to know him first, fall in love first, and then maybe well do it." I sighed.

"Your good for him you know, he needs someone after his mom." Paul said with a small sad smile.

"Thank you, I try." I said with a little laugh. Paul laughed with me putting his arm around my shoulders. I smiled up at him.

"Hey Pauly do you want to come over to my house for dinner today?" I asked happily. It excited me thinking of spending time with Paul, I liked him not like that but I did I wanted to get closer to him, he was a cool friend.

"I don't want your pity Bella." Paul said softly. I raised my hands up in surrender, I wasn't pitying him I just wanted to spend time with him. It'd be fun, and I wanted to get to know him better.

"No pity I just want to spend time with you, and get to know you Paulie." I said just as softly.

"Good cause I don't need any pity I'm a manly man." He said seriously, I giggled at him he was totally unmanly but I would never admit it to him. He'd kill me if I called him a softie, but I knew he had a soft spot for me.

"Okay manly man be at my house at 8 or could you just come over afterschool?" I asked with a huge smile.

"Sure, sure. So you, and Seth are pretty serious since you call his house your's huh?" Paul said with a chuckle, I made a face.

"Yeah I think we are pretty serious, but it's my house. I'm going home today, my dad called last night whining about how he missed me, and everyone but him has had me." I sighed, I was already missing Seth it was going to be so hard not waking up in his arms every morning, and not being able to kiss him whenever I wanted it just sucked. And to make it worse Seth couldn't come over afterschool because he had to work for Sam, and he wouldn't be getting out until midnight so I'd have to wait a whole lot of hours until I saw him again. I seriously started not regreting kicking Sam in his nuts more, and more each day he totally deserved it he hurt my bestfriend, and he was working my hot boyfriend to late.

"Oh, but your still coming to La Push high right, cause I don't think I would like this shit hole much if you weren't here." Paul said in disgust. I sent him a smie "Course I have my car so I'll drive her, besides I don't really want to leave her anyways this is my home. I just want us to live here instead of Forks, it'd be better, and were over here all the time anyways!" I sighed. I would love living here, I'd been in reach of Seth all the time, and I get to go the beach, and be with my bestfriends and family every damn day it would just beyond perfect. I really needed to start looking for houses down here, I think I could buy a house with all the money I've been saving since forever.

"I could look into it for you, I knew a few people." Paul suggested, I nodded happily I needed all the help I could get the faster the better, but hopefully it'd be around Charlie's birthday and that could be his present?

"Okay so afterschool your car?" He asked. I smiled as we reached my creative writting class I had with Kim, who waved happily at us. Paul rolled his eyes, but waved happily with me too.

"Yeah." I said before kissing his cheek, and going into class.

"Paul? I thought you were with Seth?" She asked confused. I blushed.

"I am with Seth faitfully. Paul, and I are just friends." I said with a wave of my hand.

"Well I don't know if Paul knows that." She whispered with wide eyes. I smiled sadly

"He does." I said with a nod.

"Okay wifey, but stop with all these boys you're MINE." She almost growled with a smile on her face.

"All yours." I purred with a wink. We burst into giggles, and the teacher quickly shhed us. I sent her a dirty look, and thought of the Paul thing. The fatser I found someone for Paul the better it'd be for our friendship.

"Oh Seth you came just in time to watch the show." Leah said happily as I glared at her hoping she would feel pain from it, no such luck. Seth barely paid attention to her placing butterfly kisses all over my face as much as I wanted to I made no move to kiss him I was to busy glaring at Leah. He seemed to notice that.

"Baby what's wrong?" He sighed sadly, he seemed to think I didn't want to kiss him, he maybe even thought I didn't want him anymore. I stopped my glaring to place my lips again kissing his lips softly showing him just how much I missed him as my tongue licked his bottom lip, he gasped in surprise seeing as I wasn't the one that usually did that. I moved my tongue with his letting him win easily before pulling away breathing heavily. I leaned my forehead against his. "Do you want to go make out more private?" I whispered against his lips, it took him less then a seconed to nod, and his arms were already lifting me up from the table only to have a very cold buffy hand stop us.

"Oh no Bellabee you have to stay after all you're the star of the show." A voice chuckled from behind me. I narrowed my eyes, Emmett. Damn him, damn Leah, damn Rose, Damn Lilly, Damn all of them they'd all pay. Separatly, and painfully. They just smirked at my glares in their direction. Oh yeah they were going to get it. I huffed as everyone glanced at me in confusion.

"Bb what does he mean you're the star of the show?" Jake asked. I shifted uncomfortable they already thought I was weird, this was just going to add to it, and I'd probably never live this down. Damn it to heck. I glanced at him I was stuck between hissing at him, and giving him an answer I didn't really know which one was worse. Thankfully though Emmett answered for me.

"Because my furry little friend Bellabeem and I are the main actors in the first show."

"What are y'all doing?" Seth asked Emmett.

"Just watch it pup." Emmett chuckled

"Lea-" Seth cut off when I looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Leave me alone." He corrected making me snort, and Emmett laugh loudly.

"Does he know your a vampire?" I whispered to Emmett. Emmett just igroned me a pressed a small kiss to my temple along with Edward which made Seth growl a little.

"Love, Jasper and Rose couldn't come they were busy." Edward holding Alice's small hand. Alice squeezed me tightly before sitting on the other side of Emmett. I nodded at Edward's words, at least two someone's wouldn't be here to witness my embrassing moment though their always there for my other moments, everyone said they got a kick out of me. hmph. I'll get a kick out of them once I prank their ass every last one.

"Everyone gather around so you can see on my itty bitty ipad." Lilly said waving her hands in the direction where I was sitting seeing as it was the best area to view the video. Everyone pushed their chair towards me, I sighed now I definetely wouldn't be able to igroning their damn laughs.

"Damn penguins." I huffed causing Emmett to chuckl, and Seth a 'you're werido' glance. I stuck out my tongue and thought about how cute penguins were (unlike these damn penguins) , they waddle and stuff, and the baby's are just to CUTE. I want a baby penguin like in 's penguins, like it was amazing, and it be a dream come true if I got one! I'd be so in love with anyone if they got one for me.

"Ready?" Leah asked looking at all of us.

"No I want grapes, someone go get me grapes NOW. Go on I'm waiting!" I said waving my hand everyone just stared at me wide-eyed until with a a chuckle, and a shake of his head Edward went, and fetched some for me. I hummed in happiness he was really a keeper. I'd keep him as my friend forever. Edward came back handing me purple grapes my favorite.

"Yummy for my tummy, thank you honey bunches." I said while blowing him a kiss. He made a show of trying to catch it which made Seth huff in annoyance. I rolled my eyes before kissing his lips sweetly. Seth hummed in approval before I pulled away.

"Ready now?" Leah asked amusement coloring her tone. I huffed in annoyance, while everyone nodding, and mumbed yeah's. Lilly pressed play a huge grin on her face as she glance between me, and her ipad. I watched as the video shaked a little as Lilly's hand shook as she recorded Emmett, and I. You could also hear her screams in the backround begging someone to help before Emmett ate me.

"He's one handsome devil huh?" Emmett said with a loud laugh. I rolled my eyes

"Totes, but you know Emmett doesn't he seem kind of fat?" I said with a tiny smirk. Emmett glared at me just like he had the last I had called him fat.

"Don't even start." Emmett huffed making me giggle. I had already started, he defintely was fat thosse muscles were just disguising his large amount of fat

underneath, trust me I know these things.

"Boo!" I moaned throwing my grapes at Lilly's ipad as the 'best' part came on at least that's what Leah called it.

"Shh." Emmett said placing his hand over my mouth I licked it happily making Emmett jerk back in disgust wiping his hands on his pants. I giggled, and Igroned the video just focusing on Emmett, and the faces he made while watching it.

"Hold your laughs, the video's not yet finished." Leah said with a chuckle as everyone glanced at me, and bursted out laughing. I glared at all of them, damn poops.

"Oh gosh Bb your just to cute for your own good." Jaked panted out between his laughs. Mostly everyone nodded their heads in agreement, while I just rolled my eyes. I just wanted to forget about this, but I knew they wouldn't. I could only wish they could. Bleh bleh blah blah.

I sighed asking the question I needed to ask even though I already knew the answer. "Am I ever going to live this down?"

"Ha no." Everyone said with a snort.

"Oh great just fucking dandy!" I sighed while glaring at everyone who had huge ass smirks on their faces. They started poking jokes at me but I just igroned them slowly lifting up Seth's shirt, and rubbing my hand against his beautifully abs. I wonder if he'll let me lick them again? I looked up at him only to find him already looking at me with dark eyes, he looked as if he wanted to push me onto the table, and have his way with me.

"Opps sorry baby." I giggled pulling his shirt down with a sad sigh, goodbye yummylious abs.

"Does this mean I can't lick them later?" I asked curiously making Seth groan, and bury his face in my neck. I giggled running my fingers through his hair.

"Baby you can't cause then I'll want to attack you." He mumbled into my neck. I thought about it, I didn't really think I would mind that like at all, but we were still early in our relationship we still needed to get to know each other before THAT happend. I wonder when we'd be able to get to know each other? I wanted to get to know him as a person, I mean yeah I knew about his mom, and the girls but I wanted to know more like why, when, his favorite stuff, and shit.

"Ahem!" Jake coffed throwing a glare at Seth. I blushed completely forgetting they were there.

"Anyways here's the next part, here's where we got Kammber, and Kylee on video, they should be famous youtube stars soon." Leah said throwing me a amused look. I smiled at her, but I didn't forget what she did, I'd totally get her back!

"Wait Kammber, and Kylee are the sluts that were all over MY Seth, bitches ass that Rose, and I kicked, and the one's from the movies?" I said with a rasied eyebrow. Emmett and Leah nodded.

"Pretty much."

"Did I mention how much I loved getting them?" I said with a smirk.

"You might've." Emmett said with a chuckle.

"Well just in case I didn't I LOVED it! Best one yet." I said happily making Seth pull out of my hair.

"What did you do baby?" He asked confused.

"You'll see." I said happily while giving his beautiful lips a peck, I swear to god everything on this boy was beautiful. Seth glanced at me warily as I looked up, and down at his body.

"Right so before Seth, and Bellabee have sex can you play the video?"Emmett said shifting a little in his seat.

"I'm not going to have sex with him." I huffed with a blush. I moved from Seth a little making Seth frown. I sent him a small smile trying to reassure him.

"Sure Sure." Came his reply. I gave him a dirty look making him laugh loudly before he placed a kiss on my head.

"Anyways let's just put the video on already." Leah said rolling her eye, but gave a Rose a nod. Rose pressed play, and I sat back ready to enjoy the show. I laughed just as hard as I had the first 20 times I watched it , it was just that good. It seriously never get old, it was to priceless.

"Omg you totally got Kammber, and Kylee good! Why didn't you recurit me I've been wanting to get those bitches back for ages!" Kim said excitedly practically bouncing in Jared's lap. I glanced at her, She would be perfect for a prank she had a little of me in here , I could get her to help me with at least one of my pranks not one involving Jared of course. Then again she might do it if he was being a poopie to her one day? hmm I'll think about that!

"Kim you're to innocent looking I don't think you can prank people." Leah sighed. I sorta agreed with her, but that's why she was going to be a good asset nobody would ever think sweet little Kimmy would cross.

"And that's exactly why she's perfect, ohh I got some plans for you wifey." I said with a huge ass smirk.

"I'm getting a little scared." Jared said with a gulp. Leah laughed loudly mumbling under her breath.

"Kristy or what?" Leah guessed with a curious look on her face. I nodded yeah Kimmy could help with Kristy, and a few others like Leah, Rose, and Lilly. I smirked, and thought of how to get them back, oh joy.

"Yeah, and a few other people." I said non-chantly. Leah narrowed her eyes trying to figure at her, but I just smiled innocently not even letting her try to find out the names of the people Kim would help me prank.

"Welcome to bitch week wifey." I said with a smirk.

"Oh this is going to be so fun!" Kim squealed.

"Totes." I smirked before glancing all around the table to spotting my next victims.

"Be ready bitch week is about to get a little interesting." I said quietly while sharing a smirk with Leah.

'Another prank already?' Leah mouthed to making sure nobody saw.

"Oh hell motherfucking yes. Text me bitches 1-4, I've got some homework to attend to." I chuckled getting up from the table leaving the whole table confused, well except bitches 1-4 that is. I was going to get the pack back for laughing at me, and they would regret it for sure. The probably didn't deserve what I was going to dish, but hey it's all fun, and games. They wouldn't be getting hurt, not physically at least. My phone vibrated as I reached the door. I smirked of course they were already texting me they wanted to know the plan.

'What's the plan? I'm guessing where getting the pack back?'

-Lee *bitch 1 (;*

I quickly texted back my fingers sliding across the keypad with ease.

'plan, well my little evil brain is working out the kinks, but yes of course the pack who else would I want to get back ? c;'

-Bee *bitch in command*

My phone vibrated as I sent it, I opened it.

'Need us in your litte 'ol plan?'

-Justin Bieber *bitch 3* &' Rose *bitch 4*

'Of course y'all are going to be the distraction my beautifuls.'

-Justin Biber *bitch in command*

'Soo me what do I do Sir scary?'

-Emmie *bitch 2*

'Meet in the forest in 15 minutes to discuss the plan'

-Bella *bitch in command*

I quickly sent the message as some of my plan formed in my head, I knew exactly how I was going to get them back now all I needed to do was tell the others, and work out the kinks.

"Pauly your going to have to come to my house on your own, I have to do something with Lee afterschool today sorry." I sighed sadly, but inside I was giddy. This prank was definetely going to be alot of fun.

"Oh yeah it's cool, I was going to tell you I'd have to go later because Sam called this meeting for work out of nowhere, and we have to go so yeah." He mumbled not making eye contact with me. I tried not to purr in happiness, Emmett had done his part his family would call a meeting with the pack to get them away from Sam's, and boom we'd attack. I don't know how Emmett did or why they'd have a meeting with each other it just didn't make sense. Emmett wouldn't tell me either no matter how much I begged, dang cow. I'd find out what he was doing if it was the last thing I did.

"Bellay?" Paul said waving his hand in front of my face snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Sorry I was thinking." I said shaking my head. he gave me a weird look.

"About cows?"

"Yeah cows, big fat cows that are just fat no muscele's. Dang cow." I muttered thinking of damn Emmett, and his huge ass body, he'd totally pass for a cow if he was on all fours.

"ooookay." Paul said shaking his head at me before walking towards the parking lot. I smirked up at him thinking of Seth maybe I could try to make Paul do something for me, I mean I really wouldn't make him do it but it'd be fun to see him squirm like a little girl.

"Paul can you do something for me?" I said sweetly batting my eyelashes.

"Sure anything for you Bellay." He said with his beautiful smirk. I smiled happily, he definetely wouldn't be saying that after I told him but I wanted, lol!

"Really? Well I'm not going to see Seth again til tomorrow, and I was wondering if you could maybe give him a kiss for me?" I sighed sadly. His eyes grew as large as tennis balls, who knew they could get that big? I sure didn't!

"k-iss what?" He sputtered his mouth hanging open.

"Kiss Seth for me, just real quick. Nothing to big." I said with a nod.

"No Bella, I'm not gay." Paul said shaking his head wildly. I giggled inwardly, time for the puppy dog eyes.

"Please Pauly?" I said with a pout.

"I will do no such thing!" He practically shouted. I made my lips even more pouty. He moved away from me a little, shaking his head, and mumbling no.

"Come Pauly do it for me, please?" I said sadly. He shook his head again. Time to step it up.

I made my eyes watery, and looked up at him through my eyelashes.

"Please?" I said making Paul choke.

"I - no." He sighed trying to look anywhere but me. I whimpered.

"Please stop." He said quietly.

"Please Pauly." I whimpered tears started pouring down my cheeks, this would SO get him to say yes. That's when I saw it, he cracked. He nodded his head.

"Okay I'll Ki-ss Set-hh for you." He sighed. I looked away from him spotting Seth leaning against my car with the guys around him.

"Oh look Pauly my boyfriends here you don't have to kiss him anymore!" I said loudly so they could all hear me. They all gaped at us, but I paid no mind I only had eyes for one very beautifull boy. I ran to him jumping on him, and in turn he wrapped his muscular arms around me softly with a wolfy smile on his face.

"I missed you baby." He sighed running his nose along my neck taking deep breaths.

"I missed you too, and we only have like 5 minutes together." I said with a frown. I hated being away from him, I just wanted to be around him 24/7.

"I know, you can just spend the night at my house again?" He whispered , lips above mine. I pressed my lips softly against his closing the small unbearable distance between our lips.

"Can't babe, I miss my dad to much. Besides you've been hogging me I need to be shared between family, and friends." I said giving him a smirk. He growled bitting my bottom lip.

"I thought I told you I don't share."

"Mm you might of mentioned it. Just so you know I don't either, you're mine." I whispered licking his bottom lip making him hiss.

"Oh? So why was Paul going to kiss me, if you don't share?" He asked rasing his eyebrows. I shurgged smirking. I wasn't about to tell him that I wanted to see Paul squirm though I'm pretty sure he already knows. He always somehow knows when I do something bad.

"Wait did you want to kiss Pauly baby? 'Cause you know that would be kinda hot." I said trying really hard not to smirk. Seth blushed making me giggle.

"Oh babe, I'm just teasing." I said before kissing him.

"Good because you know I'd probably do it for you, I'd do anything for you." Seth whispered blush still in place. I smirked nodding my head

"So I've heard." I said refering to him and Paul. Who woulda thought two boys would tell me that? I most be really lucky. I looked at Seth who currently didn't have anything, but a pair of cutt offs on, his beautiful abs on full display. They looked delicious. Okay so I'm VERY lucky.

"So how did you get Paul to agree? He's not gay, and he isn't easily swayed. I mean I know he likes you but still..?" Seth trailed off glancing behind me, I was guessing Paul was there. I turned around facing a gaping Paul the only thing coming out of his mouth were four words "Dealy puppy dog look." I smirked another to fall to the look. I think I could seriously make all of them fall under it, and trust me when I say it is going to be fun.

"Puppy dog eyes hmm?" Seth said giving me a smirk. I nodded giggling.

"A puppy dog look that's what got you to almost kiss a guy Paul? Seriously?!" Jared said in amusement.

"Not just any puppy dog look, it was killer! It was so damn cute! I just couldn't say no, especially when she whimpered. Damn that just near killed me." Paul sighed. Seth sent him a knowing look, though he never had to endure my whimpers just the eyes, and the pout and that practically killed him. He would die if I whimpered. I should try it sometime! I could literally get away with anything.

"Whatever, your turning soft Paul or should I say Pauly?" Jared said choking with laugheter. I narrowed my eyes at him, not liking the way he was picking on my Pauly like at all.

"He'll so you soft Jared." I scoffed rolling my eyes at him causing Paul to chuckle.

"I got it Bellay though you did make me soft. I don't mind it though, and my soft spot is only for YOU. As for everyone else well I will still kick your motherfucking ass." He said eyes narrowed.

"Trucking, mothertrucking Pauly." I correceted smirk in place.

"Right mothertrucking ass." Paul hissed at Jared, Jared in turn rolled his eyes.

"See you Paul Lahote are soft. That's pretty good, like seriously killer puppy dog look? I bet I could resist it." Jared said with a scoff. I raised my eyebrows at his words.

"I take that challenge." I said with a smirk, I so knew he would give in then I could rub it in his pretty little face.

"Yeah okay, and you'll see I'm not soft like 'Pauly' here." Jared said with a smirk.

"Sure, sure." I sighed excited to get him.

"Paul's not soft Bea's look is KILLER." Seth agured.

"Say's the boy who is like practically in love with her, you just said yourself that you'd do anything for her your a softie too." Jared scoffed. I rolled my eyes letting them handle it, though I knew NO ONE is immune to my killer puppy dog look so it was hopeless.

"Whatever Jared just wait til YOU fall under Bea's spell then well see who's laughing then." Seth scoffed.

"Ohh he already has right babe?" Kim giggled. Jared huffed before walking away a laughing Kim following him. I smirked at them before I felt my body spin around so that it was facing Seth.

"My goodbye kiss baby." Seth mumbled right above my lips. I decided to tease him a little bit.

"hmm?" I sighed licking my bottom lip, sighing in happiness as he's eyes followed the action. I bit my lip waiting for him to give in, and that would be in 5..4..3..2..1

"Ahh fuck this." He growled before smashing his lips on mine leaving no room to escape. I sighed happily opening my mouth for him as he asked for entrance with his tongue, I seriously loved kissing him. It was magical, it was like fireworks went off every time we kissed. Seth pulled away making me whimper from the loss. Seth smirked making me roll my eyes.

"I gotta go babe." He said running his fingers along my lips.

"I know." I sighed kissing his fingertips. He pulled his fingertips, but still stayed standing by me. I smiled up at him before turning to Emmett.

"Emmie?" I said quietly trying to turn his attention from Rosealie in a unrude way, because they were so having a cute just like me, and Seth were a minute ago. Cute.

"Hmm Bellabee?" Emmett mumbled still staring into Rosealie's eyes. You could see how much they loved each other by just looking at them, it was simply the cutest. I could only hope me, and Seth's relationship lasted as long as theres. That would definitly make me happy.

"Want to come over to my house to play video games, some sort of bonding sesh?" I asked pulling away from my forever with Seth thoughts. Emmett turned his head fast in my direction, and I'm sure if he wasn't a vampire he would have whipflash. I raised a eyebrow at him as he gaped at me in awe.

"You play video games?" He asked quietly. I nodded my head not seeing he's point doesnt everyone play video games? "But your a girl."

I scoffed "Girls play video games Emmett." My eyes had narrowed at him, I really disliked it when boys felt girls shouldn't do what they do. We should be treated as their equal not below them, were just as strong as them, if not stonger.

"Well yeah obviously, im not sexist or something but I just can't see YOU playing video games your to girly. Well then you're a major prankster and you don't look like you'd enjoy it, you look like you'd kick anyone's ass who even tried to do something related to prank's around you." He said with a shake of his head. Thank god, he wasn't a sexist I would've kicked his ass, and taught him a lesson if he was. Shoot my humanness so wouldn't stop me, I could so take it. Human or not.

"Looks can be deciving you should know that more then anyone else." I said refering to his scary looking apprance but behind that all he was the biggest teddy that is why he is and always will be my Emmie.

"True babygirl." He said with a wink. catching my drift.

"But I mean, I would so kick someone's ass if they pulled a prank on me or probably get them back WAY worse. You know I'm all about having fun, and well revenge." I said waving my hand like it was no big deal. Emmett boomed out a laugh.

"Oh of course that's why I love you Bellabee, and for the record I'm in." Emmett said before holding his hand out in a fist for me to bump.

"Ooh a fist bump, are you sure im not to girly for that Emmie ? I mean I might break a nail." I said in a girly voice batting my eyelashes up at him. Emmett rolled his eyes making me giggle. I pounded my fist against his being sure not to hit it to hard, I mean come on he was rock solid I could break my knuckles his hand was like a brick wall.

"Jay? Honey bunches?" I asked turning to the other two Cullen men, well one Cullen and one Hale.

"Darlin' you already know, and for the record Emmett Belle here is the best video gamer I know. Yeah she trumps you my friend, sorry." Jasper said his eyes sparkling in amusement. Emmett gaped at me alon with everyone else, because surely Bella could not be good at video games. Oh here we go again, people want me to kill them. Hmm I'm really turning violent, oh wellllll.

"My bestfriend are guys, what can I say?" I said with a shurg . Jake rolled his eyes at me, while Embry, and Quil smiled at me proudly they had taught me everything they know, and the same with Jaz. Basically I was forced into videogames and somewhere along the way I got good, and fell in love with video gaming.

"Thats our girl, taught her everything we knew." Jake said proudly pretending to wipe away tears from his eyes. I rolled my eyes , whateves. Sometimes my guy bestfriends were the girls, and I was the boy. weird. I'm probably a bad infulence on them or maybe they were on me. I'm going to go with them because well I don't like taking the blame and well having a femine touch is ALWAYS good with the ladies makes them swoon when boys are sensitive. Seriously, girls eat that shit up.

"I'm in love this should be interesting because I'm the best video gamer in the family, Emmett is second best to me. May the best gamer win." Edward said with a smirk looking determined.

"Yeah your the best because you CHEAT." Emmett huffed looking put off at being second best.

"Oh don't worry Emmie he won't be first anymore I will be, and well you see honey bunches you can't really cheat with me." I said sedning him a smirk of my own. Edward looked put off for a minute as he remembered that he couldn't read my mind, but he shook it off and smiled even wider.

"No problem I've always liked a challenge, it's always more satisfying when I win." He said cockily. He wouldn't be so cocky when I beat him to little vampire ashes. I smirked evilly trying not to cackle like a crazy person, cause noraml people just don't do it it's not sane. ha.

"I'll text you the adress and what not come over whenever you want, mm'kay?" I said with a nod of my headd.

"Yes, well be over after Emmett finshes what he has to do ?" Edward said looking at Emmett in confusion. Emmett winked at me, and I smiled inwardly. Good Emmet would distract them while we swooped in and did our prank, and then after we'd all play video games great, just great. I felt Seth wrap his arms around his waist placing soft kisses against my neck breaking me away from prank thoughts, and just making me focus on the way his lips felt against my skin. Which was amazing, simply amazing.

"I wish I could see you kick ass at video games babe, and even play against you but I have to fucking work." Seth said against my neck making me shiver when his breath hit it.

"I'm sorry baby, how about you come over tomorrow morning and it can be just me, and you ? You can drive me to school and I'll make you breakfast and everything." I said trying to make him, and myself feel better. I absoultely hated when he had to work, and he worked at the oddest times ever. Well thats what Leah said and most of the other guys, they all worked for Sam which is weird but I guess it keeps them out of trouble, and it provides family for those who don't have one. I glanced at Paul who smiled brightly at me. I didn't like Sam but him leading the boys made me meet Paul, and Seth I guess that was a good outcome of this weird situation. I really wish Seth would tell me more, because I really felt like he was lying about things or at least not telling me the full truth, like with imprinting or whatever.

"Mm babe, sounds like a good plan but you know what would be even better?" He mumbled against my skin placing small kisses after each word.

"Let me guesss, mmmm making out?" I said with a roll of my eyes, not that I minding like I said I LOVED kissing Seth. It was never tiring.

"Ding, Ding we have a winner everyone." Seth said in game show host voice. I laughed pulling my body away from his mouth to turn and look at him/

"And what do I win Seffy?" I said looking up at him through my eyelashes.

"Well Bea my sweet, you win a kiss from your hooot boyfriend." He joked waggling his eyebrows.

"I wouldn't say hooot Seffy." I said bitting my lip to hold in my laugh as my VERY VERY hot boyfriend looked offended.

"Then what exactly would you call me?"

"Hot with a capital everything."

Seth rolled his eyes a smirk on his lips before he pressed his talented lips against mine, kissing me slowly, killing me softly with every brush of his lips.

"Seth." I sighed against his lips making him smirk, and pull away. I frowned, i wasn't done kissing him yet. I wrapped my arms around his face bringing his lips back against mine. "Not done yet Seffy." I mumbled against his lips. I deepend the kiss wanting to feel more of him , wanting to get more of him before I had to leave his side for hours. I would miss him so much, and it wa taking everything in me not to just stay at his house again. I would really miss being in his arms at night. Tomorrow morning Seth would so be cuddling with me before school just to make up for our lost night together. I pulled away from him breathing just a little heavily.

"I like you Bea." He whispered quietly

"I like you too Seffy." I said just as softly.

"Oh don't mind us you guys, we don't have to be anywhere." Jake said , and I just knew he was shurgging sarcasticly but I really didn't feel like turning to check, I just wanted to focus on my boyfriend and the way he felt against me. The way I could feel his heart beating against my fingertips. In this moment it felt like it was beating at the exact same tempo as mine.

"Do you really have to go Bea?" Seth asked pouting.

"Yeah Seffy, I do I miss my dad. Besides you need to share me you can't hog me all to yourself. My dad must miss me, and I need some friend time too." I said before placing a kiss on his nose. He scrunched up his nose "Bea your making me look unmanly." He whined.

"Oh bro you stopped looking manly the moment she called you Seffy and you looked weak at the knees." Paul said with a snort. I laughed before pushing out of Seth's arms. "Gotta go Seffy, Lee's waiting." I tunrned and faced th Cullen's and the pack.

"Bye you guys, see you later. I'll text you Emmie." I said with a wink. I started to walk away but Seth's hand on my arm on mine stopped me.

"Wait Bea, I'll walk you." He said with a small cute smile. I nodded happily, loving the fact he wanted to walk me. He made me feel safe, and cared for. Groans met my ears after his statement.

Seth turned and glared at them "You'll understand one day pups."

"I do." Jake sighed. I raised a eyebrow at him, and then remembered Leah. Oh yeah my cousin had a thing for my bestfriend, and my bestfriend had a thing for him to cute. I had forgotten all about them. opps. I'm seriously to much on cloud 9 , I needed to ask my bestfriend about them, about what they were.

"Do you think this is going to work? I mean what if Lily and Rose arent believeable enough or what if she turns them down and goes back inside and catches us?" I whispered to Leah.

"Stop being so negative, it's going to work trust me. Emily's to guilble and nice just wait you'll see." Leah whispered back. We were currently crouched in the bushes in front of Sam and Emily's house watching as Rose, and Lily went to do the first part of the plan. Distract Emily, while we sneak in through the back pull the prank then hightale it out of there. Lily knocked against the door softly , before moving back to stand next to Rose waiting for Emily to answer the door,

"Got the dye, and bleach?" I asked Leah.

"Yup, its ready to get used to dye the boys clothes pink, ahh I love it."

"Me too." I snickered, thinking of how the boys would react to their pink clothes. I looked down at my red bra that was to change the load of white clothes pink , It was a known fact that Emily washed the boys clothes, and while we decided to use this as a part of our prank obviously. The pink dye, and bleach for the unwhite clothes and my red lucky bra for the white clothes, this was going to be good.

"You brought paper too right?" Lee asked turning to me with a smirk.

"Don't I always? You know I love leaving letters for my victims it's always more fun." I said with a chuckle.

"Of course." Leah smirked shaking her head. She knew she loved my antics. We both glance back at Emily's house right as she opened the door smiling widely at Rose, and Lily. Me, and Leah didn't wait to see what happend next we quickly took off towards the back of the house sneaking in through the back door with ease since it was unlocked who wouldve thought? Leah came perpared to gimmy the lock if she had to, which she didn't lucky. I smirked taking in my surroundings, who would've thought the back door would open to reveal the laundry room? I sure didn't this prank was almost to easy. Leah seemed to mirror my thoughts as she muttered to easy before opening the first washing machine, yeah Emily had four machines total. She had to because she washed all the boys clothes for them, it was like her duty or something.

"This machines for you Bee." She said moving back to reval a white load inside. I smirked kissing my lucky bra before placing it in the washer and starting it up again.

"Your turn Lee." I said moving to the next washer opening up the door and setting the clothes in a postion so could put the bleach , and dye on it easily. "I'll write the note while you do that."

"Got it captain." She said with a wink. I rolled my eyes before getting the paper, and pen writting my note to the boys a smirk on my face the whole time.

"Done." We said together we shared smirks before taping the paper on the door making our exit. Pranking people was simply becoming to easy for me, and Leah.

"So tell me about you Jakey how's that going? And then after I can tell you about the plans I have for Sam." I cackled making my bestfriend raise her eyebrow at me.

"Well .."

Emmett's phone rang making him stop in the middle of his really pointless speech, he was going on and on about complete nonsense I had no idea why he had even called this meeting! I would've rather been with Emily or something else just not here hearing Emmett babble and sound dumb.

"Emmie, it's done." Bella's voice said in amusement her voice carrying through the phone to us making Seth's ears perk up. He had it bad for the girl. He's imprint bond with her was the probably the strongest i've seen yet, even stronger then mine, and Emily's. Maybe it was because he had denied it at first ? No I had denied Emily as well and it was no where as near as bad as it was for Seth. He made my experince seem like a walk in the park. We would have to talk to the older's about his strong bond with Bella.

"My Bellabee, you're a quick one." Emmett chuckled breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Of course Emmie, you have to be in be in these situations." She said sounding like she was smirking. What were those two going on about ?

"Of course. Do you want us at your house now or later?" Emmett asked.

"Nows good. We can be together for when our guests show up, we can witness the aftermath together?" She said sounding happy. Seth had a goody smile on his face, making me snort.

"Ooh I think I like the sound of that I'm in. Bye Bellabee loveeee you. kisses." Emmett said happily.

"Bye Emmie, muah. Love you too. See you soon." Bella sang before Emmett ended the call glancing up at us.

"Okay that was all I wanted to say thank you for coming, but now I must go to Bellabee's." Emmett said with a nod before he ran off with Edward, and Jasper trailing after him.

"What was that about?" Rosealie asked Alice staring after her husband.

"No idea, men." Alice scoffed shaking her head in confusion. psh more like women, woman I thought mentally rolling my eyes.

"Sorry about Emmett he can be a weirdo sometimes." Rosealie said smiling sheepishly, her eyes were filled with love though. You could see that no matter Emmett's antics she loved, he was her soft in that cold armor of hers.

"Sometimes? Emmett is ALWAYS fucking weird." Jake scoffed shaking his head a Rosealie.

"Yeah well this time was different." Roseale mumbed looking deep in thought.

"Well bye pups, dogs." Rosealie said brightly before her, and her 'sister' took off in the direction of their house, their voices carrying to us as the talked about Emmett's strange behavior.

"Bye leach, bloodsucker." I said knowing they would hear with their good hearing. I turned back to my pack.

"Seth, and Jared start y'alls watch. Jared check up til the mountians, Seth to the border then head out to woods in the back." I commanded to which both nodded before running into the woods, and phashing,

I stripped out of my clothes , the rest of the pack following my lead before we phased and headed to mine, and Emily's house.

(pack thoughts:):

**P: did anyone else think that meeting was WEIRD even for Emmett? **

we all murmered our agrement definetly think Emmett was acting more strange then usual.

**Jb: Yeah what was he even going on about ? the sexual tension with the humans he feels towards himself or something like that. I really didn't understand. Sometimes I think Emmett needs serious help, or pills. Pills work ,**

**P:Not for the vamps or us our bodys work differntly then humans dumbass, but he does need help or translator.**

**S: well Rosealie understands him, though I'm sure Bella is the one who really gets him because they are the same. their like peas in a pod.**

**B: you can say that again.**

**S: brady ? where have you been? we havent seen you in 2 days !**

**B: just stuff, moms anniversary was a while ago so I had to pay my respects.**

**S: right , well next time just warn me okay brady ?**

**B: got it boss.**

**P: smells like Emily's been cooking , wait is that Bella and Leah's scent?**

We phased back pulling on our clothes , I sniffed the air that was definetly Leah, and Bella's scent but was it around my house? I sniffed in the air even deeper smelling two other scents that I've never smelt before.

"Whose are the other two scents?" I asked Paul. He sniffed quickly before turning to me.

"Lily and Rose's , Bella's two new friends that she met at the airport." I frowned before walking toward the back door to my house, and thats where my eyes caught sight of the paper. Bella, and Leah's scent weighing heavily on it. I ripped off the paper my eyes scanning over it as the pack crowded around me wanting to know what was going on.

_**hello boys, **_

_**boy do I have a surprise for you , well when I say 'I' I mean we. Me, and Lee that is we hope you love it as much as we do we worked really hard on it just for you. (;**_

_**go on open up the door to your surprise...**_

_**ps. theres more to the letter but you have to open the door first and see our surprise so go on dig deep. NO CHEATING, ill know if you did !**_

_**-xoxo Hells Bells, and Fear Leah (: **_

I pushed the door open worriedly scared what was on the other side, only to find an empty laundry room. I frowned seeing nothing amiss where was this surprise?

"Read the rest of the letter to find out where it is." Jake suggested. I rolled my eyes of course how could I forget about the lovely letter? I laughed drying before unfolding the rest.

_**so now your ready, thing one go to washer one, thing two go to washer two open the doors and see what awaits you..**_

Embry, and Quil shared a look before the each went to the washer pulling the door open to reveal pink clothes, thats right you heard me PINK clothes. My clothes, all of our clothes were pink, cutoffs and all. Oh lord that Bella, she is something. I really never wanted to mess with her not after what I've seen about her in packs mind, and well she's kind of scary especially when she glares at me like I killed her puppy. Shaking my head I pulled on the letter once more.

_**it's a wonderland of pink, and I dont mind but im sure YOU do. haaha don't you love it Samuel? No? well I dont give a fuuuck, but guess what? you're all invited to my house tonight to play video games, dress cuteee ;D. See you in a jiffy.**_

_**-kisses Hells Bells, Fear Leah, Silly Lilly, Hose Rose. :3**_

"Did she just do what I think she did or am I am having a nightmare?" I sighed turning to my face my pack who had wide eyes, and slack jaws.

"No were not dreaming as much as I wish we were, I really HATE pink." Brady groaned. I nodded in agreement as did the rest of the pack.

"Does anyone find Bella scary?" I asked feeling a little ashamed that I found a 18 year to be scary when here I was a 22 year old man who turned into a wolf there was nothing to be scared of she was only human, and a girl at that.

"Oh your scared of her now? Just wait." Jake said with a scoff. Embry, and Quil got fearful looks on their faces before nodding. I gulped great, and we had to be at her house soon. No way was I backing out of that, I felt like she hunt me down if I didn't go.

"What the fuck am I supposed to wear, I only have these clothes and that's it I gave the rest to Emily for her to wash." Paul said with a frown picking at the clothes he was wearing, which were dirty from the run all of ours were.

"I think that was her plan, that evil little thing, and her sidekick." I said with narrowed eyes. The door pushed open revealing Emily who smiled brightly as she saw them.

"Sam, boys your home, oh you wont believe it I met these two girls they are just so perfect for Quil, and Embry. they're.. Oh my what happend to the clothes?" Emily said panicking at the end of her sentence her eyes wide staring at the pink clothes spilling out of the washers. I pursed my lips before answering her. "Hells Bells, and Fear Leah."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~c;

I really dont remember where I left Leah , and Jake. I mean I remember they admited the have feelings for each other but thats IT. -_- but now im gonna fix that you'll just have to wait ;b. as for sam im having so much being an asshole to him, he has to gain Bellas respect before she accpets him. all i'm saying is he's def. almost there, almost. I have no idea if you can actually do what I did with the dye but just go with it , i know you can do it with the bra or anything red because Ive seen it but tell me what you think. chapter sixteen very soon, (: it's currently 2: , im going to bed now good night twilight readers. :D im beattttt.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen: Beating boys at their own game.

It's been forever , but in that time i've gotten two chapters done ( sixteen & seventeen). enjoy .

"I must say I thought I'd never see you like this." I said with a shit-eating grin on my face as I took in the pack with their pink clothes. I must say I've never been much a fan of pink, but pink on the pack was just delicious looking which is weird. I shook my head , of course they'd look good in pink they're they'd look positively edible in anything. They all glared at me, especially Sam, but right as I glared back he quickly looked down at the floor igroning me completely. I raised on eyebrow at his actions, but then shurgged Sam was just one weird adult. Weirdo's these days.

"If you tell anyone about this I swear your dead." Paul hissed with wide eyes. I snorted sensing his empty theart, but decided to reply anyway.

"As if Seffy would EVER let you hurt me. You'd die before you even layed a finger on me."

Paul huffed moodily, seeing that my statement was true.

"And then after your dead I'd bring you back to life just to kill you again." Jake said with a mencing grin on his face, my other two bestfriends nodded in a agreement.

"How is that even fair?'' Paul mumbled. I patted his back as he pushed past me into the house.

"You know you'd totally do the same thing too if anyone tried to kill me." I said with a smile.

"Damn straight Bellay." He shouted to me. I shook my head , my smile getting bigger. My boys were the best.

"For what it's worth I'd do the same for y'all. I may be little, but I can kick some ass." I said to Jake, and Embry as the passed by me to go inside.

"We know." They said together, before they both kissed my cheeks. I saw Sam flinch in through the corner of my eye. Weird.

"I imagine." He muttered under his breath following Jake, and Embry inside.

"What is that Samuel?" I questioned crossing my arms over my chest with a frown on my lips.

"Nothing! I didn't say anything!" He screamed before running into the house. My jaw dropped what was his problem? He acted as if I was going to kill him, which I wouldn't. Probably. Maybe.

A beautiful laugh broke my stare on Sam, I turned and there he was, Brady. My breath caught, and my mind swished, and if he hadn't grabbed my arm I would've fallen right on my butt. I frowned, and then let out a little gasp as his fingers burned my skin for a minute then the images flashed in my head just like last time, but there were a few new ones.

_Brady, Charlie, and the man who beat Brady stood around a gravestone as the precher talked waving his hands around. Brady cried his blurring as he stared at the headstone that read _

_Here lies Analeah Goodwin , Mother and daughter._

My head spinned as it plunged into the new one

_Charlie and Brady talking tears in both of their eyes._

_Brady crying on the forest floor begging to die._

_Brady screaming in pain, feeling it in every inch of his body as he lay against the floor sweaty. A roar sounded-_

"What was that?"I said out of breath, tears rolling down my cheeks. Brady was different that much I knew, it wasn't only because everytime I saw him I saw things it was because everytime I was with him I felt at home. Like I was finally complete, and I had been apart from somone who I belonged with. Brady stared at me with sad eyes, it was as if he was trying to tell me something with those eyes. I stared back not letting myself blink, I could feel the others staring at us in confusion but they didn't matter all that mattered was Brady. I needed to know what was going on between us , I needed to see why I kept seeing his memories, because honestly it was starting to freak me out.

"Bradyin what the hell is this? Why do I keep seeing your- all of that?"I whispered quietly my hands shaking just the slightest bit.

"It's completed Isabella, but perhaps sometime I can explain it to you?" Brady whispered back not saying that he wanted us to be alone when he told me whatever the hell was going on, but I got the point and nodded my head. Brady gave my arm a gentle squeeze, throwing me a dazzling smile.

"How about those video games now, eh guys?" He said cheerfully as if he hadn't just been comforting me. He was a real weird one, this Brady.

"Yeah get ready for a asskicking from yours truly." I said with a wink. The boys looked at me like they doubted my ability to beat them, minus Jasper, and my bestfriend though they knew just how good I was at them.

"Right." Emmett scoffed. I raised my eyebrow looking him square on.

"You don't belive me Emmiebear?" I asked sweetly, see thats the thing people doubt my abilities, and they end up losing bad. Emmett would see that after I was done with him though, all of them woud.

"Nope , sorry Bellabee I don't." He said with a shake of his head.

"Well Emmiebear , why don't you play me first? Winner plays the rest of the guys." I said with a casual shurg pretending like I didn't know I was going to beat Emmett, and end up playing the boys.

"Sure, Bellabee. Don't worry I'll go easy on you." He said putting his paw of a hand on my head, and patting it. I scoffed, and glanced over at Jasper who looked like he couldn't breathe from holding in his laughs, and Edward looked the same guess he knew about my secret gamer expertise too. I rolled my eyes, and followed Emmett to the living room where he would meet his demise. This was going to be so much fun.

*45 minutes later*

"Yay I win !" I screamed bouncing up, and down on beanchair. I glanced over at Emmett who looked like a gaping fish , I snorted and quickly took a picture of him so I could remember this moment forever.

"How did I lose? I'm like beast at all video games ,I'm second best to eddieboy because cheats other then that I'D be number one but you beat me.. how could I lose? It makes no sense." Emmett mumbled, I felt a tug at my heart he was just to cute for his own good, especially after he lost to me. I patted his head like he did to mine,

"It's okay Emmett, we all lose sometimes. Love you Emmiebear." I said sweetly before kissing his cheek softly.

"I'll go next I mean I'm better great I beat the whole pack so I then I can take you." Sam said sounding self-assured. I smirked, seriously again with the doubting Bella? Maybe by the next one they won't doubt me anymore.

"Sam, I don't know about the Bella's like the best at video games she used to beat us all the time, she's like a pro." Jake said trying to get sam to not go against me.

"Sorry to say this Jake, but you and your bestfriends aren't that great I think I got this. She probably gots beginners luck or Emmett just probably went really easy on her." Sam said with a shurg.

"What ?! He did not I won, because I'm good I've had tons of practice all of my bestfriends are boys if you do remember correctly. You know besides lee." I yelled outraged, Sam was taking this a little to far , and screw it I went easy on Emmett but no way was I going to do that for Sam!

"Yeah man as much as I like to say I was going easy on her for my man ego, I wasn't I mean yeah at first, but then she turned out really good so I just went full Emmett on her, and I LOST." Emmett said looking ashamed.

"It's okay Emmie, your not the first, and your probably not the last just don't underestimate me okay?" I said softly to Emmett.

"Bellabee, I swear I never will again, and I shouldn't have I know how much of a badass you really are." He said with a cheesy smile. I giggled, before getting serious again.

"Okay how about this guys, if I beat all of you I get to choose what we get to do after videogames, and if you most of y'all beat me then y'all get to choose, deal ?" I said looking at each boy equally.

"Sounds good." They chroused nodding their head.

"Great, get ready to go down." I said before facing the televison again, I sent a wink to Sam before pressing play.

*2 hours later,*

"So what exactly have y'all learned today boys?" I questioned my hands on my hips.

"To never doubt a girl." They replied their heads bowed down.

"Good." I said with a nod satisfied.

"esepcially ones that are known to be very evil." Sam muttetered under his breath. I smirked , resisting the urge to cackle, and agree with his statement.

"What was that Samuel ?" I said giving him a pointed look. He cowered underneath my stare, ha he wasn't so big, and bad after all.

"Nothing, I didn't say nothing at all." He said quietly. I scoffed inside my head, but made no comment.

"So I was going to cook, but I'm beat does pizza sound okay?" I asked the boys, you know the nonvampire ones. They nodded, and I nodded in response before dialing the number for pizza.

"Hello Rio's pizza how can I help you?" A nasaly voice said. eck.

"Yes I'd like to order ten pizzas." I said using the same voice as the pizza girl.

"Is this some kind of joke ?'' The nasaly girl asked.

"No I'd like ten pizzas please."

"You expect me to believe that you're going to eat ten pizza's by yourself?"She scoffed.

"No one said I was going to eat them by myself dumbass." I scoffed back

"With that voice I'm sure no one would want to hang out with you bitch!" She screeched. I snorted, "With my voice bitch have you heard yours?! Just order my damn pizza, and get them to my house gosh dang it." I said annoyed. I hung up the phone with a roll of my eyes, girls these days. The boys bursted out laughing, tears pouring out of their eyes.

"Whateves, so we're going to watch Mean girls." I squealed in excitement. Jasper, Emmet, and Edward moaned in protest.

"We can't watch that the girls always make us watch that." Edward whined with a pout. I tsked waving my finger.

"No cpmplaints I won fair, and square we had a deal boys!" I sing-songed in delight.

"Fine." They huffed.

"Yay." I squealed popping in Mean Girls, honestly it was a classic it never gets old, as for part two of Mean girls? To me it sucked, and couldn't live up to the first one. I got comfortable between Emmett,and Jasper. Leaning my head against my teddybear, and my feet on my little cowboy. The doorbell rang making Jake jump to his feet running towards the door as if everything he's ever wanted was behind that door. Boys, and their food. pfft.

"Jake don't forget the money it's on the coffee table!" I yelled at my very excited cousin, he acts like he never eats I swear ! He ran back picking up the money, and pulled open the door with a hard yank.

"Ten pizza's? " The pizza guy asked.

"Yeah man, here you go." Jake said in a rush sounding as if he was already grabbing at the pizzas but the guy wasn't letting him.

"Dude are you wearing pink clothes?" The pizza guy asked in shock.

"Yes real men wear pink, thanks bye." Jake all but yelled slaming the door shutin the poor guy's face. I giggled though it was just to funny.

"Ready?" I asked as everyone of the boys got their pizzas inculding me.

"Yupgkohjph. " They answered around pizza filled mouths. Gotta love the boys. I pressed play, and sat back ready to enjoy my favorite movie.

*Mean girls over*

"That wasn't actually that bad." Brady said as the credits rolled down the screen.

"Told you it's amazing." I said happily. Paul rolled his eyes before coming over, and hugging me.

"I've gots to go this was fun, thanks for inviting me." Paul whispered in my ear

"No probz." I whispered back. I pulled away looking at all of the guys, "We should totally do this again with everyone." I said, they nodded their agreement voicing when they wanted to do it, and what they wanted to do. I smiled, and nodded my head hugging each of the boys as each boy went. Finally it was Emmett's turn I hugged him the tightest. "I've got a job for you Emmie, pick me up tommorow." I whispered in his ear.

"Another prank."He whispered back with a smirk.

"Of course." I said with a cackle, soon both me ,and Emmett were laughing evilly as everyone watched on and thought we had gone crazy. Which we weren't we were just about to get someoone good, and that somoene was Edward.

~ive got a surprise for you !


	17. bonus

Chapter Fourteen: Am I in heaven ?

Enjoy c;

Seth's pov:

I was dreaming, dreaming of my beautiful Bea when I heard her beautiful voice call to me.

"Seffy baby wake up." My beautiful angel cooed insantly waking me up. My eyes fluttered open, and there she was on top of me, her beautiful thighs on both sides of my waist. Waking up to Bella in this position every morning would be something I could get used to. I smiled up at my beautiful angel of a girlfriend, and voiced my thoughts. "I like this baby you should wake me up like this every time." I sighed happily before pressing my lips to her soft rose colored lips. I loved kissing her, I couldn't get enough of the feeling of her lips on top of mine. I groaned in protest as she removed her lips from mine. She pressed her cute little pointer finger against my lips quieting my words of protest.

"Shh It's my dream, and I want to lick those abs of yours in it so shh." She said happily while pouring chocolate surup all over my abs.

What the hell. Is this really happening or am I dreaming? Or maybe perhaps I've died, and gone to heaven where I have my own personal angel Bella ?

"What?" I questioned with wide eyes.

"Shh." She said again, then lowered her head, and licked my stomach. My stomach twitched beneath her. Again am I in heaven, because if I am I don't ever want to go back. I could stay in this moment forever.

"Oh god you'll be the death of me Bea." I moaned, because she would be if she kept doing this or even if she just kept being herself. I cared deeply for her, and I would give her the whole world if I could. She nipped softly at my stomach, and dear god was it torture. Her touch was driving me insane, and finally the stopped, and I didn't know wither to be thank god that it ended or whimper from the loss of her touch. Bella snuggled closer to my chest a satisfied sigh escaping her mouth, and mine. This is exactly where she belonged in my arms for the rest of our lives if she would have me that is. I had messed up alot the start of this relationship by pushing her, and my feelings away but I would do that no longer. When It would come to Bella now I would only pull her closer, and give her nothing less of what she deserved. I pressed a kiss to her head, and fell asleep with the biggest smile on my face, a smile that hadn't showed itself for a very long time, that is until Bella came along.

I inched away from the sun shining through the window the bruning heat of the sun annoying me.

I felt Bella shift over with me, and I smiled loving that she loved to be near me just as much as I did. I moved a little more trying to get rid of the stiffness in my body, but I stopped when I felt stickness on my stomach. I stopped my eyes shooting open wide, last night was no dream it had really happend? Dear god, my baby is something. I held in a chuckle before nuding her awake as I heard Leah's nearing steps, and her voice calling out for Bella.

"Bea Wake up." I whispered in her ear, making her groan and cuddle closer to my chest blocking out the sun with her arm thrown over her face.

"Bee get your ass up we need to meet Emmett, and the girls." Leah Sighed coming into the room, she did a double take as see took in the state of my stomach.

"Is that chocolate syrup on your stomach Seth?" Leah questioned confusion, and amusement filling her tone.

"Yes." I groaned my body, and me remebering last night. Which was one of the best nights of my life since I had met Bella. Bella stirred glancing down at my stomach her face a dark red, looks like we both realized last night wasn't a dream.

"Oh god." She moaned covering her face with her hands. "Kill me now."

"That's exactly what I thought last night when you were doing it." I joked.

sooo what did you think? I just wanted to a little something something , because I'm forever taking months to upload! so please forgive me. oh and if you have time go watch me and my friend on youtube YeseEmm ! c: thank you .


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Seventeen: The truth about my boyfriend.

It's been a longgggg time since a actual update, but hopefully my little peek into Seth's mind helped a littleee. I loved writting it, and it helped me refresh a little .

so bella basically didn't know about the pack for one main reason well two one was Sam, and the other you'll see later on in the story . This version is slighty different from my original one . slightly.

* * *

"What exactly do you mean by 'we have to talk'?" I asked fearfully. My heart pounding hard against my chest. I had come into my room with Seth sitting on the bed with a serious expression on his face, and those four dreaded words. I knew logically I shouldn't be worried, because just a few hours earlier Seth had seemed happy with me being his girlfriend. Although boys do tend to be fickle, and those words are words that are always used to end a relationship. My heart squeezed painfully at the thought of losing Seth, though our time together had been short my heart was already being captured by him. I didn't even know I was crying, until Seth pulled me into his warm strong arms.

"Baby why are you crying?" He whispered while pulling my chin up so my eyes met his.

"I'm not crying." I hiccupped. Geez, It was so obvious I was lying, but I just couldn't voice why I was crying, because that would make it so much more real. Then again he was holding me in his arms the way he always does, if he wanted nothing to do with me he wouldn't do that right? Pulling my face out of his hands I snuggled closer to his chest seeking the comfort only he could provide. Seth kissed the top of my head softly making my heart skip a beat. I felt Seth smile against my head. What the hell was he smiling at, weirdo.

"Are you going to tell me why you were crying Bea?" He whispered not pulling away from me. Like I said I didn't want to say it, but everything in me was begging to let it out to have it banished forever out of my head. True or not. I still didn't really know.

"I'm scared." I said simply, and it was true with or without this talk there was always a part of me that was afraid that Seth would realize that I wasn't what he wanted. I mean he was gorgeous, and way experienced. Sure he said I was his imprint, but he never really got around to telling exactly what the hell that was! He could just up, and decide that he wanted his old lifestyle back, and leave behind little 'ol me. I grimaced in pain at the thought of that, and another side of winced at my doubt of my boyfriend who had tried nothing more then to be a good boyfriend.

_then again don't you remember what a butthole he was before he finally asked you out?_

A little voice whispered. I nodded with a sigh, I was so bipolar about this thing with Seth I didn't know what I believed anymore. My heart knew Seth wouldn't hurt me, it seemed to believe he could never do such a thing. My brain though just keeping of how he had hurt me before we had gotten together, and how he pushed me away time, and time again.

Seth was tense against, before he finally whispered hoarsely . "What are you scared of?"

Now I grow tense as well, I mean could I really tell him all I was battling with at the moment? Tell him that part of me was scared he would leave me, and that the other part of me felt like he wouldn't hurt me. At least not anymore. I stayed there thinking of all the pro's, and con's of telling the truth in the end though I figured the truth about what I was feeling, and thinking would be the best. Honesty is the best policy right?

"I'm scared of losing you." I whispered quietly but I faced him head on , my eyes staring straight into his. He melted against me, a shaky laugh escaping him. I gaped at him, pulling away slightly how could he be laughing at a time like this? There was not ONE thing funny about this! I glared at Seth, which quickly made him stop laughing. He pulled me against him, though I fought against him he still won.

He whispered, "Bella I'm not laughing at you, I'm laughing because the thought of leaving you is laughable. I couldn't leave you. I care about you so much, and yeah I've told you before it scares the shit out of me, but also I'm the happiest bastard alive right now I can't lose that! I know , I know zero to nothing about relationships, but I'm willing to learn, and work things out if that means I could keep you forever. I'm willing to put up with all the relationship crap for you Bea, for you I'd do anything. I'd do anything just to make you smile for me, I'd let you even call me Seffy for the rest of our lives in front of everyone if that'll make you happy. If you need cheesy romantic dates, and gestures to prove my feelings for you then baby I'd do it. Christ Bea you're turning me into a hopeless sap."

My breath caught at his words, my heart beating 10 miles a minute inside my chest. Jesus. Still I wanted to hear one more thing to erase the remaining insecurity.

"So you don't want to go back to your old way of living?" I asked thinking about a certain hooker blonde that he had messed around with before I came along.

"Never baby, not when I have you. You're all I need." Seth sighed before leaning in to kiss me, I stopped him by pulling back a little. Seth whimpered, looking hurt from me rejecting his kiss. I smiled softly.

"My turn to woo you Seffy." I whispered. He smirked a devilish look on his face.

"You can woo me, by putting your lips on mine and showing me a little loving."

I scoffed, barely managing not to roll my eyes. There's my boyfriend, that I know, and like seems like the cute side of him is going back into it's dark confinments in Seth's heart.

"That can wait Seth Clearwater got it?" I said sternly waving my pointer at him. His eyes sparkled, the grin deepening, a dirty comment was well on it's way right now.

"Well get on with it Seth I just know you want to say something, you just love ruining my cute moments. Are you the only one allowed to be cute?" I said with a pout. He grew serious at my pout, but then again that could just be because now he was paying attention to my lips. He tore his eyes away from lips.

"I'm sorry Bea." He whispered softly before kissing away my pout, and I let him because even if I was mad at him I could never really be. He was just to cute.

"I need you too by the way, I don't want to lose you either. You're such an amazing boyfriend, and I know it's hard for you because you've never done this stuff before, but you're doing amazing I couldn't be any happier." I sighed happily. Seth sent me a happy smile before burying his head in my neck. I enjoyed the feeling of him, it was crazy how much Seth was to me, I didn't expect to come home, and find a relationship. Now though I couldn't see my life any other way, and I was glad that I had decided to come or else I would have never met my Seffy. My grip on him tightened, my feelings for him grew stronger, and stronger everyday. Sure we hardly went on dates, and stuff like that but just being with him mostly every day was enough. He knew how to make me laugh with the tiniest things, and his kisses always knew how to make my knees weak. A smile thrown my way was enough to make my heart stop, this boy was slowly but surely becoming the owner of my heart. Wait a second if Seth didn't want to break up then what did he want to talk about?

"Seffy if you didn't want to talk about breaking up, then did you want to talk about?" I asked pulling away slightly, confusion flowing through me. Seth looked on the ground biting his lip softly, looking nervous as can be. I picked up his head, kissing his lips gently.

"You can tell me babes." I whispered against his lips. He smiled brightly looking happy.

"What?" I asked confused. He switched emotions so fast it was going to give me whiplash.

"You called me babe, you've never called me babe. Does that mean the nickname Seffy is going to be gone?" He asked looking hopefully.

"Sorry to disappoint babes, but Seffy is a nickname you'll be hearing for the rest of your life!" I said with a chuckle.

"Rest of my life, eh?" Seth asked with a bright smile. I blushed realizing what I said. I mean it was what I wanted, but I have never said it before because it felt to soon. In my heart it didn't feel soon enough though, and Seth would say stuff like that all the time. I shrugged mumbling a quiet yeah under my breath. Seth sent me a dazzling smile, before pulling me into his arms, and laying us down on the bed, my face pressed against his chest. I yawned instantly feeling sleepy, since this was how I usually always slept -in my boyfriend's arms- my body was already used to, and I knew Seth loved that.

"How about a little bed time story?" Seth whispered to me. I nodded in agreement hoping it was a cute story, but then again when was he going to tell me what he was supposed ? Was he going to wait until tomorrow? With a mental shrug, I figured I'd just wait until he was ready.

"Bea remember when I told you about you being my imprint, and you believed Jake, and Leah imprinted on each other?" Seth whispered. I nodded not seeing what that had to do with his story, but maybe it did? Maybe he was going to tell me a real life story instead of some fairy tale, love story type of thing.

"Well this goes hand in hand with imprinting, and after I tell you this I'll explain imprinting." Seth whispered quietly. I nodded a little impatient to find out what imprinting, especially when Seth said I would be the only girl for him, because of it. Seth run his fingers over his face before starting up again.

"You used to go to the reservation's bonfires with Jake when you were little right?" Seth asked making me nod. I remember going to them every weekend, the elders (my uncle's) would always tell story's about the tribe's legends to the kid's while we ate smores. Mm I kinda want a smore now..

"And you remember the one that said La push was descended from wolves, because the cold ones correct?"

I stiffened at his mention of the "cold ones", Jasper had told me some people often called them that, because their cold hard skin. I tried to play it off though, no way would I give away the Cullen's secret! I would keep it for them til the day I died, sure I hadn't know any of them (besides Jasper) very long , but I had grown attached to them if anything happend to them it'd break my heart.

"Well it's true. Vampire's are very real-"

I cut him off with a scoff, my heart going to overdrive at my boyfriend's words. How the hell did he know?

"Vampire's are in no way real Seffy, have you been watching to much horror movies?" I joked weakly. For some reason this made Seth laugh, and mumble something under his breath. I glanced at him in confusion in panic. What if he told someone , and people put two, and two together? I mean probably nobody would believe him, but still what about La Push natives? What if they started believing, and kicked the Cullen's out with burning torches and shit? Holy moly.

"Bella I know about the Cullen's are vampire's. I know that there are other's like them, good and bad." He said sounding amused. I only gaped at him, not believing what I was hearing.

"How?" I whispered looking up at him more clearly.

"Just like I said vampire's are real, and so are wolves. The legends are true. I know about the Cullen's because I have to , I protect the tribe from their kind. We also have a treaty of sorts with them." He shrugged. I still stared at him confused. I mean this was a little bit much to take in! I mean I knew about the Cullen's secret, but now my boyfriend is saying he is a wolf? what the hell. Seth glanced at me, and seeing my confusion carried on. Go right ahead buddy, make this a little clearer for me.

"Yes I'm a wolf, I turned because whenever vampire's around it makes us change into them to protect our land,and people. It's instinct for us to change whenever vampire's around, adn when the Cullen's came into town us wolves having been popping out like crazy. It's only the descendents though, so we kind of have an idea who is going to be next. We are also supposed to be mortal enemies, but for some reason we're not. We still can't stand each other's smell, but we get along." He said with another shrug. I leaned back on his chest taking it in. Wow I couldn't have one normal thing in my life, I had to have a wolfy boyfriend, and Bloodsucking best friends. Seriously next thing you know I'm going to find out I'm related to pixies or some weird shit.

"How long have you've been a wolf?" I asked the question popping into my head, I wondered how long he knew about the Cullen's, and how long he had been a 'wolf'. Wait how come he didn't look all wolfy right now? I mean the Cullens were always vampire they didn't somehow put it away they just covered it up with human tendices!

"How come your not all furry right now? hey is that why your so hot? What does this have to do with imprinting? Omg am I going to go wolfy too, because I'm your 'imprint'? How come you never told me before? Because of Sam is he like your head dog, and your like his bitch?" I babbled saying everything out loud that was currently going through my head.

"Well okay eager beaver, let me see uh 2 years I think? I'm only all furry as you say when I need to be, like when a bloodsuckers around or sometimes when I get really really angry. Yes baby that's why I'm so hot, the wolf gene alters everything. Good to know you think I'm hot by the way. Well Imprinting is a thing a wolf does when they find their mate for life, and no your not going to go wolfy Bea. Uh I guess, Sam is our leader, and this a sacred secret only a select few can know." He answered, not missing one of my questions. I nodded, and thought about what he said about imprinting.

"Seffy can you tell me a little more about imprinting?" I asked quietly. Seth nodded looking a little nervous.

"Well like I said imprinting is when a wolf finds their mate, they mate for life. Whoever their imprint is , is the person that is made perfectly for the wolf. The imprintee will balance out the wolf, and the wolf the imprintee. They're basically two halves of a whole, and together they are amazing. They would wait for the other forever, because without the other there is no meaning in the other they are lacking, and lost even if they don't know it." Seth whispered in my ear. I gasped at the cuteness of it, sure it was a little crazy , but it was amazing at the same time. Tears leaked out of my eyes a little from the happiness of me being Seth's imprint. How did I get so lucky? I loved the fact that Seth was basically my soulmate, that's what he always felt like in the way that he was everything I was not, and the same way I was what he was not. He needed me, and I needed him. With or without the imprint I still felt he would be my soulmate, but maybe just maybe the whole imprinting business might've pushed him to act.

"How exactly does it happen?" I asked curiously to a stiff Seth. What was up with him?

Seth cleared his throat before speaking, "Well It happens whenever a wolf, and the imprintee meet eyes for the first time. From there the only thing holding the wolf here, and the only reason for being is that person. Both are instantly drawn together, and never want to be apart. It pains them, but the imprintee can choose wither or not the want as a mate. The wolf can always just be a friend or a brotherly figure, he or she would just want whatever makes his imprint happy, even if it's not them. Also in certain cases where a wolf imprints on a child, they would just wait for the child to grow up to be romantically involved with them, but they will always be around as a friend, and brotherly figure like I said. They are mated for forever though, if they are lovers there would be no one else."

I nodded as Seth finished a grin plastered on my face, which I'm sure wouldn't be gone anytime soon.

"So I'm your imprint?" I asked glancing back at him.

Seth nodded, his eyes closed. "Yes you're , and I know I should've told you before we got together , but Sam wouldn't let me. I'm sorry, if you want to be just friends I'll understand." Seth whispered. I looked at him in bewilderment, be friends? the fuckkkk.

I smacked his rock hard bare chest.

"You dumb ninny, what makes you think I could ever just be friends with you?" I scoffed. Seth eyes flew open pain flashing in them.

"Oh Seffy." I sighed before adjusting myself so that my legs were on either side of him, I then grabbed his beautiful face in my hands.

"Baby you already know how I feel about you, I told you earlier." I whispered softly running my fingers over his beautiful face.

"I do, I'm just scared that now that you never the truth that you won't want to be with a monster like me." He whispered quietly his arms slowly wrapping themselves around my waist. He held me as if he thought I was going to run away from him. This time it was my turn to laugh, it was just so funny thought that I couldn't accept him being wolfy, but I could easily accept vampires. He was just to cute, I couldn't accept one, and not the other that just wouldn't be fair and honestly I didn't mind his wolfiness, it didn't make him any different. Seth looked hurt at my laughs -yeah now you know how it feels buddy.- , and pulled away from me. At least as much as he could because of my weight. I caught his arms before the could leave my waist, holding them in place with my hands.

"Seffy you know my best friends are vampires right? So what would make you think I wouldn't accept you because your a wolf? It honestly makes no amount of sense."

"Well when you say it like that it does seem kind of dumb, but come on Bea who would want a boyfriend that can turn into a wolf?" He scoffed.

"A girl that wants a dog, and a boyfriend?" I said with a giggle. Seth glared at me , moving his hands so that he was tickling me. I squealed trying to move away from him, so the torture could stop. I laughed unwillingly as Seth fingers glided over my ticklish spots.

"Seffy please stop." I gasped between laughs. He smirked shaking his beautiful head. I pouted, making him laugh.

"I'll tell you want I'll stop if you say sorry for your little pet comment there, I my girlfriend am no one's dog." Seth said with a tsk at the end. I laughed even more at that. I wasn't sorry at all I thought my humor was pretty funny. Probably not.

"But I'm not sorry Seffy, you can be my own little dog. I've always wanted one, but my parents always said no." I said barely managing to get the words out. Seth's mouth twitched, but he covered it with a mock glare.

"Bea, I don't like that at all." He then tickled me even harder making me feel as if I could hardly breathe. It was a struggle, I was breathing like I was overweight, and out of shape. Not cute at all, especially if you were breathing like that in front of your boyfriend. I glanced up at Seth , he didn't even look bothered he just looked as if he found this whole thing amusing. That makes two of us bud, well without the whole tickle fest this would be a lot funnier. Seth didn't even let me breath in that much air before he started up his tickling again. It was like he was trying to kill me!

"What if I promise to be your girlfriend for forever will you stop then?" I breathed out, making Seth stop his tickling. He glanced down at me the biggest smile on his face.

"Well I be darned I didn't think you could up with a better offer, but having you in my life forever? Yeah I could stop for that." Seth sighed moving his hands from my stomach towards my face, his lips coming closer to mine. I placed my hands on his lips, stopping him from kissing me.

"I don't think so buddy I can barely breathe, no way am I letting you kiss me, and leave me even more breathless."

He smirked at me -probably because of my leaving me breathless comment-, while I glared at him trying to breathe in my precious air. Gosh oxygen is amazing, feels so good in the lungs (especially if they've been deprived of it.). Hey I wonder what Seffy looks when he's all wolfy? Does he look cute? Or scary? I wonder if he would let me see him...

Never hurts to ask.

"Seffy can I see you , you know all wolfy like?" I asked with a pout. He stopped trying to kiss my face, which I had kept moving out of his range.

"You want to see me in my wolf form?" He whispered in shock. I guess it's not normal for someone to ask that. Well I'm not the most normal, am I?

"Well duh, why wouldn't I? I want to know everything about you, even how you look when you go wolfy." I said with a grin. He looked shocked,but he mumbled an 'okay' under his breath. He shifted off of me, and got off the bed standing directly in front of it. I gasped as he started unbuttoning his pants. What was he doing, and could he please not stop?

Seth smirked at my reaction before he started pulling at his shirt too. (an: I don't remember if I said if he had a shirt on, but let's say he has one on just for bella effect. okay? okay.)

"Sweet holy abs.." I muttered under my breath, my eyes wide as I waited for him to lift up his shirt the rest of the way. He dropped his shirt with a smug smirk, what a butthole.

"I forgot you need to go wait in the closet until I say it's safe to come out, I don't want to hurt you baby." He said with a sigh, before grabbing my hand leading me to my closet. I pouted the whole way depressed that I wouldn't be able to see his abs today. He was such a tease! He knew I couldn't be there when he went wolfy, and the whole picking up his shirt was to rile me up! How could he do that? He knows how much I love his abs, those defined abs, that I've learned to know so well -after the whole syrup incident- , god I loved them. Seth lightly pushed me in the closet behind me, making me pout even more.

"But I wanted to watch , I wanted to see your beautiful abs." I whined to the door, hoping he didn't hear me, because I'd never live it down. EVER. Seth would gloat about it, hell he already does. He proved that with the whole tease show earlier. hmph.

"What was that babe? Something about abs?" Seth taunted through the door. Little poop was probably leaning against the door cause no way had I said that loud enough for him to hear!

"No Seffy you might want to get your ears checked , because I said crabs. I said you suck crabs." I said with a scoff, then rolled my eyes at myself . Oh yeah Bella that's totally believable, everyone knows your a pervert when it comes to Seth's abs!

"Whatever you say pervert." Seth sing-songed. I glared at the door, look who was calling the kettle black. (an: forgot the saying that, but i think that's what it is? idk.)

"Says the pervert." I scoffed. All I got back was a deep chuckle, I huffed annoyed. Who cares if I was pervert, I didn't have legit problems Seth did! Every girl that has a boyfriend with amazing abs is bound to be a pervert when they are put on view it's just logically. There was a bark, from inside my room I'm guessing that was Seth's way of telling me it was safe to come out. I pushed the door open, I was excited to see how Seth looked. There in front of me stood the cutest looking sandy wolf. I screamed at the cutness of him , about to ran to my cute little wolf when he started to whimper, Seth's wolf eyes wide. I cocked my head to the side confused to why Seth would be whimpering, did he think that I was afraid of him? I wasn't I loved him like this, he was so cute I could eat him up.

"Baby come here you silly wolf, I wasn't screaming in fear, I was screaming because your so god dang cute." I told him quietly before crouching slowly so that I was sitting down on the hard wood floor. I waited for him to come towards me, which he did very slowly, and cautiously. I smiled at his antics, I wouldn't run away from him more like I'd run TO him. Seth placed his head in my lap, and whined up at me. My heart fluttered, swear that was the cutest thing ever.

"You're the cutest thing ever." I cooed while running my fingers through his fur, like I would do with his hair if he had long hair right when I got to behind his ears I scratched lightly. Seth purred, his eyes closing in pleasure. My lips twitched, and I just wanted to laugh because seeing him like this was just to much, this cute wolf was my macho boyfriend. I scratched harder making him purr even louder.

"Seffy, you're so cute I can't get over it, and my dog comment earlier? Yeah I'd love to have you as a pet." I sighed happily before kissing his big wolf nose. Seth sneezed rubbing his paws against it in the cutest way.

"Awh, can I take pictures of you?" Seth shook his big wolf head making me pout in sadness. Seth didn't even look at my pout for a second before he turned his head away looking anywhere, but me.

"Fine, I guess your right can't have any find out my boyfriend is a huge wolf." With a sigh, and then a yawn quickly following I glanced at Seth wanting nothing more then to curl into the soft soft fur, and fall asleep.

"Seffy can I fall asleep on you." I yawned my eyes barley being able to stay open which was weird since I had just been full of energy not even that long ago. Seth took in my sleepy appearance, and nodded his head starting to already push me towards the open closet. I stood my ground though, I wanted to fall asleep with him in his wolf fur, it was just to soft to resist.

"I want to fall asleep with your wolf-self, your fur feels so nice against my skin. I love it so much, it's so soft." I mumbled sleepily. My body started to fall the rest of the way to the floor, but Seth caught me last minute. His body wrapping around me, warming, and making me feel safe in the cocoon he had created. I scooted more into his body loving the softness of his fur against my skin, it felt like a blanket. Seth licked my face making me blink from the action , I was so sleepy I couldn't even react quickly. With a glare at my doggy boyfriend I wiped my face clean of his slobber. Seth made little gwafing noises, which assumed would be his laughs if he was in his human form. what a butt. I rolled my eyes, but their was a soft smile on my face. Of course there was no matter what Seth did I was absolutely crazy about him.

"Whatever just don't think of peeing on me to mark your territory Seffy or I will kick your ass. I don't care how much I like you, and your wolfiness." I said with a huff. Seth stopped his gwafing , an expression of thoughtfulness on his -at least as much as you can get being a wolf- he looked down at me before raising his back leg that was wrapped around my waist. He didn't...

"Seth Clearwater you put your damn leg or your sleeping outside like a real dog Fido !" I warned flicking his huge nose. Seth rolled his eyes, but put his leg down looking a little sad. Of course he would be sad, when I told him not to mark his territory. Boys, or should I say dogs? I snickered a little a that, causing Seth to look at me in confusion. I gave him a shrug, before burying my face in his fur at his neck. I scratched his ears softly, falling asleep to his cute little purrs.

* * *

A soft bark, followed by a lick woke me up. I moved my face away from Seth trying to cover my face with my hands.

"5 more minutes Fido." I muttered willing my cute wolfy boyfriend to leave me alone for a little while longer. Seth barked again, this time nudging his head against my face. With a sound that sounding very much like a growl, I opened my eyes.

"What Fido, what could be so important you ruined my beautiful sleep." Sure, I was a little grouchy who wouldn't be after be woken up? ugh. I want to go back to sleep. I let out a whine not even paying attention to Seth, because I was a tad mad at him. Seth barked again even louder then before, before I knew what was happening he was pushing my body up, and towards the closet with his nose. I huffed in annoyance . Why was he rushing me? I was so sleepy I didn't even feel like making anymore Fido comments.

"I think I changed my mind as wanting you as a pet, can I get a new one? The whole pack is wolves after all right?" I asked turning my head waiting for Seth to confirm what I already knew. I mean it made sense, pack; pack of wolves. Plus they all followed Sam who Seth had mentioned earlier I knew that was no confidence. Seth nodded then pushed me the rest of the way into the closet giving me a look that said wait. Sheesh he was so demanding I really did need a new one, I mean I'd keep Seth as my boyfriend -obviously- but I needed a new wolf.

"Mm perfect I'll do a fur test on the whole pack, and then choose! aha, perfect." I said with a giggle. I heard a snort, Seth.

"Bea you can come out now." Seth said standing in front of the open door looking at me weirdly. I walked out grabbing his hand, pulling him to the bed with me anxious to get back to bed.

"What was wrong any, I was having a nice blissful sleep until you interrupter it!" I said with a sigh before turning to face him. His arms automatically wrapped around my waist, and mine around his neck. I loved how natural it was for us.

"Because your dad's about to get home, he's around the corner so get in bed and pretend to be asleep. I'll come see you tomorrow, and explain the rest to you tomorrow. And Bella?"

"Hmm?" I whispered starring to those amazing eyes that could always make me melt.

"You can't change your with I'm the only one that can be your wolf, and your Fido." Seth Said seriously . My eyes widened at his possessiveness, but I loved it all the same. Can't have a boyfriend who doesn't even care what I do, I wanted to know he cared. Hey wait a second, how did he hear my dad coming?

"Got it, but hey how did you hear my dad coming if he's so far away?" I asked voicing my thoughts. Seth smirked as if remembering something, what a weirdo.

"Well let's just say being a wolf has it's perks." He said with a chuckle. He pressed a kiss on my lips before I could even voice anything, and he pulled away from me before I could even react. I pouted making Seth chuckle.

"We can make out later Bea." He whispered moving towards the window to leave. My heart stopped, I didn't want him to leave I wanted him to stay with me.

"Don't leave, I want you to stay with me." I whispered holding my hands out for him. Seth sent me a happy grin before pulling me back into his arms.

"You really want me to stay Bea?"

"Always." I sighed happily. Seth beamed back up into the closet, and pushing me lightly onto the bed. I heard my dad open the door, then lightly tread up the stairs. I scurried to get under the covers just in case my dad checked on me. I settled in the bed, closing my eyes before my dad could find me awake. I made my breathing even as I heard his footsteps stop right outside my room. The door opened slowly as if he was trying to not make a lot of noise. I waited patiently perfectly still waiting for Charlie to leave, sometimes when I was younger he would come and check on me to make sure I was okay. Maybe this time was the same or maybe he just wanted to make sure I was really here. Charlie's footsteps sounded again, but not towards his room they were coming towards my bed. My heart beat picked up, did he suspect someone was in here with me? Did he hear Seth's voice? I tried to keep my breathing even, and not visibly show I was panicking. Charlie's hand touched my face brushing away stray hair that had onto my eyes. My body relaxed under his touch, it was kinda funny how my dad, and Seth both had the same calming effect on me. It made sense though seeing as they were two of my favorite men.

"I really missed you kid, I'm so glad you're back home with me." Charlie whispered to me before placing a kiss on my forehead. My heart warmed at his words, I was just as happy as he was at being home. No matter where I went La Push would always be my true home, I could never feel the homines of La Push anywhere else. Of course there were always my bestfriends, and quite a few new people I couldn't bare the thought of leaving. Being here with all my family, friends, and boyfriend was perfect and I'm sure I'd spend the rest of my life here with my old dad. I missed him to much, when I was gone sure my mom, and Phil were great but they were no Charlie Swan, and my mom knew that. I think it hurt her a little bit, but she knew I still loved her as well. Being home was real nice, I now felt whole again or maybe the feeling whole feeling was being with seth, and being his imprint. His imprint for forever, only me. I sighed happily, then cringed as I remembered I was supposed to be asleep. Maybe Charlie will think I'm sighing, because of my dreams! When Charlie didn't do anything that made me suspect he knew I was actually awake I mentally sighed in happiness, and relief. Then of course he thought I was asleep, I mean sure my dad loved me but sometimes he couldn't really be a touchy feely kind of guy so of course he'd wait to tell me when I'm asleep. Little boger. Someone was going to be having a nice breakfast tomorrow morning for being such a good dad, even if he couldn't say his feelings to a 'awake' person.

"Sleep well princess." He whispered, his footsteps sounding again this time though from away from my bedroom. I opened my eyes with a smile.

"You too daddy, you too." I whispered. No one could take this smile off my face, tonight was turning out to be wonderful and when Seth came out of the closet any second now everything would get 10 time better. God, I'm such a girl. Weird seeing how I grew up with boys, and Leah being my only girl friend. I jumped up partially falling out of the bed as I found Seth directly in front of me a goofy grin on his lips. When the hell did he come out of the closet, and how did he come out so quietly? I pressed a hand against my chest feeling my heart beating a 1000 times faster then usually did -Okay it usually always did this with Seth, but those times where because of my feelings for him, not because he had scared the bejesus out of me- I'm pretty sure that's not good. I took a deep breath trying to calm myself, throwing a harsh glare at Seth who just look amused.

"What the hell Seth you scared me, my heart is beating so fast." Seth let out a tiny chuckle. Yes a tiny chuckle, how was this funny?

"Your heart always beat that fast when I'm around so you should be used to it." He said with a shrug. I blushed knowing he was right, but I wouldn't admit it. Wait what how did he know, could he hear my heart? Well of course he could, if he could hear my dad from a block away then why not my beating heart? Wonder what else he had heard, probably all my muttering under my breath about his abs. Shiz.

"It does not." I scoffed. Lie. Seth smirked looking highly amused , I knew I shouldn't lie when I knew the truth but he was just so damn cocky it couldn't be to bad to bring him a little down for his little Seth high right?

"Oh really?" He questioned his voice playful as he got closer leaning forward but somehow keeping his weight off of me. His lips were less then a inch from mine. Oh dear god, it was a lost cause now I'm sure he could hear how my heart thumped irregularly practically bursting from my chest. I took a breath trying to calm my reaction, but it only increased as he teasingly place his lips on mine, before quickly pulling away.

"Y-ye-yes." A smirk was what I got from Seth because of my very obvious lie. God.

"Let's just see eh Isabella?" He all but purred. His voice sounded so amazingly sexy that I melted right then, and there my reaction to him no longer under my control, and the bastard knew it. Damn Cocky boyfriend. Seth's fingers ran gently up my face, up my lips, over the span of checks , into my hair grabbing lightly on my locks pulling my face that much closer to his. If my heart beat any faster I'm sure I'd have a heart attack. Seth moved his lips to kiss the tip of my nose, then back over my lips never pressing hard enough to actually be kissing. And there goes my heart. Seth fingers moved out of my hair towards down my arms, slowly he went back up but this time he stopped at my chest right where my heart was currently practically beating out of. I let out a sigh, he barely even touched me, and my heart spazed out. How embarrassing, Seth would never let me live this down. He would just get more cocky, damn me for giving him ego points.

"Feels like it's beating pretty fast to me, I can hear and I can feel it. Can't lie your way outta this baby."

"I wasn't even going to try." I grumbled. How could I? The proof was obvious. If only I knew how he reacts to my touches, what I'd give to have wolf hearing.

"Thought so." He chuckled. I huffed in annoyance, wishing my heart to calm down. I mean come on he wasn't even touching me anymore. Wait he was. I glared as I pushed him off of me, putting as much space between us as I could.

"Yeah you should put a lot of space between us babe, can't have my girlfriend have a heart attack from me being so close now can I?" He teased. Cheeky bastard.

"Just explain the rest of wolfiness to me, tell me a little about my boys." I sighed. Seth frowned probably at the words 'my boys' someone was sure the jealous type.

"Well the PACK is led by Sam he is our alpha, but rightful -because of our ancestor's Jake's supposed to be alpha. Sam is just filling in until Jake is ready for the responsiblity of it. We all basically take turns watching over La push, that's what I'm always doing when I say I'm going to work. I'm patrolling La Push making sure no new vampires are in the area. Sometimes Sam even sends us to watch over the ones he thinks are going to phase soon, he had me watch of Brady, and Paul had to watch over Jake a while back. There's about 9 of us who are wolves, and Sam doesn't think anyone else will be changing. Only the elders, and a few others -imprints- are allowed to know about us, so that's why Sam wanted me to wait to tell you to make sure you really were my imprint. I don't know why, but he didn't seem to believe me that you were so he ordered I didn't say a word about it, until one of the guys told him I wasn't lying that I had imprint on you. He gave me permission tonight when he went on patrol, and relieved me." Seth said glancing down at me every once, and a while.

"Maybe he didn't believe you could ever settle down after your um past." I offered. Seth nodded looking like he believed that was the reason.

"Yeah I guess your right, he would always tell me to stop screwing around with girls, and wait for my imprint but I always told him I would never settle down imprint or not. That was until you of course Bea, I couldn't resist though I tried and now settling down doesn't seem a that bad." He whispered placing a kiss on my hand. He held it in his, his large warm hand warming me up.

"Is being a wolf why your skin is always so hot?" I asked running my fingers against his to warm skin, I never minded it though because I have always been a little cold blooded my skin always frosty. Jasper would joke my skin was as cold as a vampires.

"Yeah I guess so, we don't really know why." Seth with a shrug. (an: I can't remember if there was a reason? oh wells)

"At least I always have a toasty heater handy all the time." I said with a wink. Seth snorted mumbling something about me being a weird girlfriend under his breath. I pouted, he was so mean.

"You know considering everything your taking this really well." Seth said glancing over at me. I stared back confused , what exactly was there to accept? His wolfy side? I didn't mind that so much he was still my Seffy, he'd always be. So that's exactly what I told him.

"Why wouldn't I? Your still the same Seffy, and if anything your being a wolf brought of together." I said thinking of being his imprint. Seth moved closer to me , his hands cradling my face.

"I'd like to think we would've still came together somehow, you know once I realized how amazing you are, and got over myself." Seth whispered. My heart pounded at his words, and his closeness.

"Me too." I breathed.

"Still though I could see why fate chose you for me we're a perfect fit. We click in ways I thought I never would with anyone." Jesus his words were just going to kill me , he was being to cute.

"We certainly are." I agreed with a smile on my face. Who would've thought that I would've bagged the town's biggest player as my boyfriend, and he only wanted to be with me for the rest of time? How lucky am I ?

"Mm yes the handsome devil, and the beautiful weirdo it's so perfect." I frowned at his words, way to ruin the moment there Seth. Imprinting said I was supposed to balance out this ego machine? How they hell was I supposed to do that? He was impossible. Cute at times, but impossible!

"Fate says I'm supposed to balance you out? How am I supposed to balance out your cocky-self it seems impossible. There's just no way your just to much of a cheeky bastard!" I huffed. Seth kissed away my frown, after he pulled away I had a small smile.

"See Bea you know me so well already it's uncanny!" He said with a smirk. With a roll of my eyes, I made a resolve that one day I'd balance our Seth, and his cockiness. Can't hurt to take away a little of his ego points.

"Oh I almost forgot there's one more thing to being a wolf, and well it's kind of important if you like privacy. Which we won't really have." Seth admitted making me extremely confused what could he possibly mean?

"What?" I questioned pulling back to look at him better.

"Well whenever I turn into a wolf whoever is also turned can see, and hear my thoughts we're all linked together. So mostly all the time the whole pack will know our business, they kinda know about the whole ab ordeal." Seth admitted. I blushed remembering that , and cringing at the thought that my bestfriend's and friends knew. How embarrassing. I'll never leave it down. It was bad enough that Paul already knew, now they ALL knew. I'm sure the Cullen's would find out soon too!

"Wow seriously?" I said with a wince. Seth nodded wincing as well.

"Yeah they are never going to let me live down the reactions I have to you in my with form." Seth muttered a dark look on his beautiful face. This I giggled at , this I could enjoy. Hell I was just happy thinking about my boyfriend in wolf-form because of how cute he was.

"If they can hear your thoughts then you should tell them about the fur contest, and the can just wait because I'll soon be having them all purring at my feet." I said with a smirk.

"I don't know how I feel about you hands on them the way you had them on me." Seth huffed. I snorted, he made it sound so dirty when in reality my hands had only been on his head.

"Seth they were on your head the whole time, and look either I get them to react the way you did for equal leverage or your just going to have to deal with their teasing it's really up to you." I said with a sigh.

"I think I can live with the teasing if I get to keep those wonderful hands to myself."

I sighed, what was I going to do with this overly possessive boyfriend of mine? Oh yes love him in a way only I could. Seth was right being a wolf did have it's perks, I got to be his imprint that he'd be with forever, and only me. How lucky was I?

* * *

There's a whole bunch of foreshadowing in this chappy right here, but you know you'll just have to wait & see ;). So basically as of right now I'm focusing on deepening relationships, bella's relationships with everyone that is. Family, and friend will be making more appearances just wait! :D next chapter up soon, see ya then ~.


End file.
